Toute histoire a son commencement
by Vintage Phonic
Summary: Le passé de Tom Jedusor, à l'école. Comment détruire toute ce que l'on possède. Pendant ses études, dans les années 40.    Rating M pour le chapitre 16. Manipulation en vengeances, scènes stressantes
1. Chapter 1

Voilà ma nouvelle fanfic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je ne sais pas du tout pour combien de chapitres je suis partie et j'espère ne pas m'essouffler en court de route. Plongez dans le passé de Voldemort, à l'époque où on l'appelait encore Tom Jedusor...

* * *

><p><em>Mon nom est Wilhelmina, mais avouez que c'est un nom un peu long. En fait, j'adore mon prénom, mais on m'a automatiquement rebaptisée Will. Plus court, moins allemand, plus anglais. Tout le monde m'appelle comme ça, ma sœur, mes amis… Sauf mes parents pour qui un diminutif de sert à rien, bien sur. S'ils ont donné un nom aussi forgé de caractère à leur fille, ce n'est pas pour le voir amputé de plus de la moitié. Mes parents donc, et puis lui aussi. <em>

_C'est l'histoire de ma mort que je viens vous conter…_

-… et ensuite on a été au bord du lac, tu aurais dus voir ça, Willie, c'était magique… racontait Lucy à Wilhelmina, en sortant de la Grande Salle pour se rendre en cours de potion.

Elle avait l'air si heureuse en parlant de son petit ami, Lucy, que Will n'eut pas le courage de lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas tout suivit. A la vérité, c'était souvent la même histoire, avec tous les petits amis de Lucy. Malgré la supériorité qu'on accorde aux serpentards en temps normal, Lucy s'en moquait pas mal. Sang mêlé, enfant de moldu ou sang pur, du moment qu'ils savaient la faire rire. C'était pour ça que Will et elle s'entendaient si bien. Même longueur d'onde. A ceci près que Will était un peu jalouse de son amie. Grande, les cheveux brillants, d'un châtain clair qui avait des reflets dorés à la lumière des bougies et du soleil, de grands yeux noirs qui envoutaient n'importe lequel des garçons qui les croisaient – prof compris, bien sur, sinon ça n'avait aucun intérêt. Lucy était plutôt du genre beauté fatale. Will aussi, en toute modestie, se savait jolie, de cette beauté douce qu'on croise et qui rassure. A peine plus grande que Lucy, d'un ou deux centimètres, les cheveux noirs, aux reflets chocolat, et des yeux verts vifs qui s'accordaient parfaitement à la couleur de la maison où le Choixpeau l'avait envoyée. Mince, à peine trop peut être, elle semblait plutôt frêle, ce qui étonnait toujours quand on apprenait qu'elle faisait partie de l'équipe de quidditch, au poste de poursuiveuse.

-Tu dis ça à chaque fois… murmura Will, un sourire aux lèvres. Dans combien de temps vas-tu lui briser le cœur ? Le pauvre… Tu es horrible.

C'était le genre de discussion qu'elles avaient souvent toutes les deux. Alors que Lucy enchainait garçon sur garçon, Will, de son côté, préférait rester seule. A peine une ou deux amourettes en seconde et troisième année, et elle était en cinquième. C'était d'ailleurs le grand damne de Lucy qui estimait que son ami était assez intelligente pour ne pas avoir à travailler et donc qu'elle devait s'amuser. Et non, elle ne parlait pas uniquement du quidditch, il n'y a pas que le sport dans la vie.

-Willie, trésor, tu ne comprendras jamais que la beauté est une arme passagère, il faut s'en servir tant qu'on la possède avant qu'elle ne se fane…

Will considéra Lucy quelques secondes, avant d'éclater de rire devant son air de diva sortant tout droit d'un roman d'Ernestine Ridoa, célèbre aventurière sorcière originaire du Brésil et qui avait décidé d'écrire ses mémoires – largement romancées selon la critique.

-Mais bien sur Ernestine, aller rentre là dedans ! fini par lui lancer Will en la poussant dans le cachot des potions.

Monter au rez-de-chaussée, pour déjeuner, puis redescendre aux cachots… C'est fou comme cette organisation déplaisait à Will. Elle n'était pas faignante pour ce qui l'intéressait, mais l'organisation pratique de l'école laissait largement à désirer, il fallait bien le dire. Elles s'assirent au troisième rang, devant leurs chaudrons, alors que le professeur Slughorn commençait son cours. Ce n'était pas ce que Will préférait comme matière, mais il fallait bien en passer par là. Elle espérait avoir juste assez de BUSES pour l'avoir, sans être obligée de continuer dans cette discipline. De toute façon, si on en croyait sa mère, elle n'aurait jamais besoin de travailler. Elle aussi épouserait un jeune sorcier riche – au sang pur de préférence, mais c'était surtout le portefeuille qui comptait – et lui donnerait de beaux enfants avant d'être la femme au foyer parfaite. C'était comme ça depuis toujours, ça ne changerait pas. N'était-ce d'ailleurs pas le chemin qu'allait prendre sa sœur Silvia, cet été, avec le fils du conseiller personnel du premier ministre ? Il ne plaisait pas spécialement à l'ainée des Blaine, mais il plaisait à ses parents, alors tant qu'à faire…

Will fut tirée de sa rêverie par un soupir alangui à côté d'elle. Elle tourna la tête vers Lucy, qui avait prit son expression préférée du moment, celle de la belle outragée qu'on ne lui apporte aucune attention. Ca faisait fureur dans son harem. En silence, Will tourna la tête vers le centre de l'attention de son amie – qui n'était certes pas le feu qui flambait sous leur chaudron. Son regard croisa deux yeux noirs, glacials, et qui pourtant, avaient un pouvoir hypnotisant. La preuve, leur propriétaire était toujours très entouré. Un peu trop peut être. Will secoua la tête, et se concentra à nouveau sur son livre, suivant les ingrédients de la préparation à la lettre, avant de donner un coup de coude à Lucy :

-Arrête ! Ce n'est pas le moment.

Lucy s'ébroua, et lui lançai un regard noir.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes, pour Tom Jedusor, c'est toujours le bon moment je te signal ! Si lui, je pouvais l'avoir, je n'en changerai pas, c'est certain.

-Tu dis ça à chaque fois.

-… peut être, mais avoue qu'il est craquant.

Will ne répondit pas. Oui. Oui, oui, Tom Jedusor était craquant, et même plus que ça. Il était sans doute l'un des plus beaux garçons que l'école ait compté ces dernières années. Intelligent, brillant même, préfet, et tout ce qui va avec… Les professeurs l'encensaient et il raflait tous les prix. Toutes les filles lui courraient après. Il avait sa petite cour, autour de lui, ses « mangemorts » comme il les appelait. La popularité fait beaucoup de choses de nos jours. Will frémit, sentant comme un pieu lui traverser le cou. Elle n'osa pas se retourner. Comme toutes les filles, il lui plaisait, mais contrairement à elles, elle refusait de le lui montrer. Enfin, il devait bien s'en douter, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il joue avec elle comme il jouait avec pas mal de filles, quel que soit leur âge. Ca, c'était hors de question.

-Willie, il te regarde… Je dirais même plus, il te déshabille du regard.

-Arrête, Lucy !

Lucy haussa les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel avant de réduire la potion d'un coup de baguette, pour la faire passer de soupe clair à une espèce de purée liquide.

-Excellents, mesdemoiselles, murmura Slughorn en se penchant vers leur travaille. Vous pourriez presque faire concurrence à Monsieur Jedusor, Miss Blaine, vous le savez ?

-Presque, professeur, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire profondément hypocrite.

Le comparatif en question fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, en fermant son livre alors que le cours prenait fin. Les élèves s'éparpillaient à l'extérieur de la salle, la plupart ayant une heure de pause avant le prochain cours. Will, pour sa part, avait entrainement.

-Tu viens pour me regarder jouer, ou pour faire de l'œil à notre nouveau gardien ? demanda-t-elle à Lucy qui venait de lui assurer qu'elle mourrait d'envie de l'accompagner.

-Les deux, pourquoi ? répondit celle-ci avec un sourire pétillant de malice.

Will allait lui répondre que si elle voulait se geler pendant une heure sur les bancs, elle pouvait, mais une voix masculine, grave, un rien… agressive, se fit entendre dans leur dos :

-Blaine !

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent pour apercevoir Tom Jedusor qui marchait d'un pas décidé dans leur direction.

-Ooh… souffla Lucy, je vous laisse… Profites-en bien !

-Lucy ! s'écria Will, un rien paniquée, alors que son amie prenait la direction du terrain de quidditch, comme si de rien n'était.

« Je la hais », songea-t-elle au moment où Tom la rejoignait.

-Je te fais peur au point d'avoir besoin d'un garde du corps ? Demanda-t-il en désignant Lucy du menton.

La jeune fille fut un peu prise de cours. Non, il ne lui faisait pas peur, bien sur… Il était juste LE garçon le plus beau, le plus brillant que l'école ait jamais connu, rien que ça… Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, son sac sur l'épaule et le regarda dans les yeux, ces yeux sombres où elle avait peur de se noyer.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, Jedusor ?

Ils avaient beau être dans la même maison, dans la même année, cela ne les empêchait pas de ne pas se côtoyer, ou très peu. Et puis, il venait de l'appeler Blaine, non ? Ce fut au tour du préfet d'être prit de court un bref instant, et il semblait à Will qu'une lueur mauvaise venait de passer dans son regard, un si bref instant qu'elle n'en fut pas certaine. Et puis, son regard redevint inexpressif, alors qu'un sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

-J'ai… une requête à te demander.

La curiosité de la jeune femme fit rapidement place à la surprise. Le grand Tom Jedusor s'abaissant à lui demander quelque chose, à elle ? Voilà bien une première. Devant l'absence de réponse de la jeune fille, il enchaina :

-Voilà… Tu sais qu'on a l'examen de vol à la fin du mois, et je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise sur un balais. Alors je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider, m'apprendre… quelques trucs. Je ne serais jamais au niveau pour l'équipe de quidditch, c'est sur, mais ça m'ennuierait d'être recalé…

Will le dévisagea un instant, se demandant s'il était entrain de se moquer d'elle et s'il pensait vraiment qu'elle allait tomber dans le panneau. Mais non, il semblait sincère. Pourtant, si elle avait apprit quelque chose face à Jedusor, c'est qu'il cachait toujours très bien son jeu. Alors, prudence est gage de sureté. Elle afficha un sourire faussement contrit, avant de lui dire d'un ton tout aussi faussement désolé :

-Oh… comme c'est dommage. Mais je suis sure et certaine que si ton sourire charmeur ne fait pas effet sur le professeur Londec, un mot à Slughorn et tout sera arrangé. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser…

Elle fit volte face, et commença à s'éloigner quand une pression autour de son poignet se fit sentir, la retenant. Elle se retourna pour voir le regard amusé de Jedusor. A sa place, ce n'est pas vraiment l'amusement qui aurait primé, mais passons…

-Pourquoi tu me détestes ? lui demanda-t-il simplement.

Interdite, la jeune femme sentit ses yeux s'arrondir, mais elle revint vite à la réalité en voyant le sourire moqueur du beau brun prendre quelques millimètres toutes les secondes.

-Je n'ai aucune raison de te détester. Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal !

C'était parfaitement faux, mais il n'était pas obligé de le savoir. Il obtempéra pourtant, en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de reprendre son plaidoyer :

-S'il te plait Blaine… Je te serai redevable. A vie s'il le faut.

Voir le grand Jedusor supplier quelqu'un avait quelque chose d'étrange. Une autre à sa place, se serait sans doute enorgueillit, mais pour Will, la situation était juste… Bizarre.

-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir un autre joueur ? Ou plutôt **une** autre… ?

Jedusor passa sa main dans ses cheveux, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi dire, avant de lâcher :

-Parce que je crois que tu seras la seule à être assez dure avec moi sans dire amen à mes moindres mouvements à 20 mètres du sol. Je ferais tes devoirs pendant un mois si tu acceptes.

Il n'avait pas tort. Pour les encouragements.

-Et que dirait tes amis s'ils savaient ce que tu viens de me proposer ?

Le mot ami n'était sans doute pas très juste, mais c'était le seul qui lui était venu à l'esprit à l'instant précis. Un nouvel éclair passa dans les yeux de Jedusor, juste avant qu'il réponde d'un ton plus dur :

-Ca, c'est mon problème.

Will se doutait bien qu'il n'était pas du genre à faire les devoirs des autres, et s'il ne le faisait déjà pas pour ses amis, pourquoi le ferait-il pour elle ? Il n'était pas du genre à abandonner le morceau, aussi Will finit-elle par céder :

-D'accord… Demain, on est samedi. Donc à 15h, ne soit pas en retard.

Il eut un petit sourire satisfait, avant d'incliner la tête en signe d'au revoir, et fit volte face. Will reprit le chemin de l'entrainement en se demandant dans quelle galère elle venait de s'engager…


	2. Chapter 2

Le chapitre 2 dans la foulée, tant que j'ai l'inspiration pour. Review? =)

* * *

><p>Il faisait humide ce samedi. Comme pour un mois d'octobre en Angleterre en fait. Ce n'était pas vraiment dérangeant, Will s'était déjà entrainée avec un des temps plus catastrophiques – comme par exemple une tempête de neige, deux ans auparavant, mais pour la sécurité des élèves, le directeur Dippet décide que c'était devenu un peu trop dangereux pour des équipes universitaires. Tous les élèves n'avaient pas pour objectifs d'être engagés par des équipes de première importance, la plus part faisaient ça surtout pour s'amuser, et faire gagner des points à leur maison, comme c'était le cas de Will. Son ballet à la main, un Brossdure 2, la fine fleur des balais de l'époque, elle attendait Jedusor. Il était réputé pour être plutôt ponctuel en général. Lucy avait voulu l'accompagner, plus par curiosité que réel soutient, mais Will avait réussi à l'en dissuadée. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, franchement. Will se demandait encore pourquoi et comment elle avait pu accepter de se faire coincer de la sorte par Jedusor. En arrivant au terrain la veille, elle s'était faite houspillée par son capitaine, et avait filé dans les vestiaires sans demander son reste. Lucy, pourtant, trépignait dans les gradins, et semblait avoir totalement oublié le coéquipier de Will, pour se concentrer uniquement sur la discussion de celle-ci avec le grand chouchou de ces demoiselles. A peine la brune avait-elle mit pied à terre que la blonde s'était littéralement jetée sur elle. Will avait tout de même réussi à différer l'interrogatoire le temps de rentrer à la salle commune et prendre une douche, juste avant de pointer le bout de son nez en divination. Mais Lucy n'avait pas voulu attendre plus longtemps, et pendant tout le cours – en commun avec les Poufsouffles – elle n'avait cessé de la houspiller et de l'interroger. Le rapport fait par son amie était assez concis, et le manque d'enthousiasme de Will devant l'évènement, d'une telle ampleur, avait tellement choqué Lucy qu'elle avait manqué d'attirer l'attention de toute la salle de classe en s'exclamant :<p>

-Mais TOUTES LES FILLES de l'école rêveraient d'être à ta place, Willie !

Les regards assassins des autres élèves, et les chuchotements désapprobateurs, qui d'habitude, ne gênaient pas Lucy, avaient pourtant eut raison de sa langue un peu trop pendue, au grand soulagement de Will, qui s'était un peu perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait toujours préféré éviter de se retrouver en tête à tête avec Jedusor. Parce qu'il lui plaisait, déjà, et qu'elle avait peur de se rendre ridicule, et ensuite parce qu'il avait cet espèce de pouvoir bizarre sur les gens. Il captivait les foules, et ça, c'était plutôt dangereux. De plus sa bande d'amis n'était pas très engageante, et donnaient l'impression d'une garde rapprochée protégeant coute que coute leur seigneur. C'était assez effrayant. Will ne faisait pas le poids, c'était clair. Et elle n'avait même pas envie d'essayer. Le comportement de prince de l'école du jeune homme ne donnait pas envie de se rapprocher trop près de lui. Et voilà qu'il venait lui demander des cours de vols… Il y avait vraiment de quoi se poser des questions. C'était pourquoi, au lieu d'être dans la salle commune à bosser son devoir d'enchantement, Will attendait là, sous la pluie qui commençait à tomber par micro gouttes, sous forme d'un mixte entre une brume et de la bruine. 15h10… pour la ponctualité, il repasserait. La jeune fille commençait à avoir froid alors que les minutes s'écoulaient lentement et qu'aucune silhouette ne se profilait à l'entrée du château. 15h20… Non mais qu'est ce qu'il fichait ? Sa tenue d'entrainement noire n'était pas spécialement réputée pour tenir chaud mais pour faciliter les mouvements. Et là, elle commençait vraiment à trembler. Ses cheveux, attachés en queue de cheval, étaient trempés avec la bruine. 15h30… Il s'était bien fichu d'elle, il devait être ravi. Très en colère, mais aussi blessée et déçue bien qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais admit, Will enfourcha son balais et décolla pour traverser la distance qui la séparait de l'entrée du château. C'était normalement interdit par le règlement, mais vu le temps qui faisait, qui la blâmerait ? Elle se posa devant la porte en bois massif et entra dans le hall, son balais à la main, d'une humeur massacrante, et dévala les escaliers menant aux sous sols du château, manquant de tomber dans les escaliers en glissant avec ses chaussures trempées. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Elle suivit le méandre des couloirs qui menaient à la salle commune de Serpentard, ne rencontrant fort heureusement personne, sinon ils auraient pus faire les frais de sa mauvaise humeur.

Au détour d'un couloir, une porte s'ouvrit, et deux garçons de sixième année, Dickens et Malloyd, lui sembla-t-il, sortirent de la salle. Un des cachots. Celui où Jedusor et sa bande se réunissaient. Non, non… en plus d'avoir été prise pour une idiote, elle n'allait pas se ridiculiser devant toute la bande d'ami de Jedusor ! Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Se dissimulant dans un coin d'ombre, elle attendit que, les uns après les autres, toute la bande ait quitté les lieux et se soit éloignée. Quand il n'y eut plus un bruit dans le couloir, elle inspira un grand coup pour sortir de sa « cachette », et continuer sa route vers la salle commune, mais atterrit en plein dans le torse de quelqu'un.

-Désolée… s'excusa-t-elle vivement, n'ayant qu'une envie, filer dans son dortoir et y passer l'après-midi à ruminer.

-Eh bien Blaine, après plus de quatre ans à passer à m'éviter, tu me tombes dans les bras, je savais que le destin ne pouvait pas nous éloigner éternellement ! lui répondit une voix masculine et moqueuse.

Will avait parfaitement reconnu la voix en question, mais lever les yeux sur son propriétaire serait rendre réel la honte qu'elle sentait déjà sur elle. Il l'avait fait exprès, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Elle se mordilla la lèvre presque au sang pour ne pas lui envoyer sa main en pleine figure. Honnêtement, il ne l'aurait pas volée, mais bien sur, frapper le meilleur élève de l'école, c'était se mettre tout le corps enseignant à dos. Etant donné qu'il restait plus de deux ans et demis à faire ici, mieux valait encore préserver son image encore un peu. Elle finit par relever la tête, son visage encore humide de la pluie de l'extérieur et ses cheveux dégoulinants sur sa robe humide, ses yeux lançant des éclaires. D'une voix sèche et sans appel, elle lui cracha :

-Fout moi la paix Jedusor !

Elle essaya de le contourner pour passer, mais le jeune homme, quoi qu'un peu surprit, réagit plus vite et lui barra le passage. D'un côté, puis de l'autre. Alors qu'elle essayait de forcer le passage, il lui saisit le bras, entre le coude et l'épaule, pour la forcer à rester en place :

-Laisse-moi passer !

-Mais tu vas te calmer oui ? rétorqua-t-il froidement, en resserrant son étreinte.

-Lâche-moi tout de suite !

Loin de l'écouter, il la repoussa dans le recoin où elle était dissimulée quelques instants auparavant, et la coinça contre le mur, un bras de chaque côté de la tête. Sa voix était calme, posée. Il ne semblait vraiment pas comprendre. Il avait complètement oublié… Le regard de la jeune fille se fit meurtrier alors qu'elle le regardait toujours, sans avoir peur de ses yeux noirs pour le moment.

-Maintenant tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ! exigea-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

Elle tourna la tête, boudeuse, refusant de lui répondre. Le silence perdura quelques minutes, avant qu'il ne le brise, en se redressant un peu, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, lui laissant la possibilité de s'en aller si elle le désirait.

-Très bien… moi qui te pensais un peu plus mature que la moyenne des filles…

La remarque, non seulement perfide mais en plus déplacée, coupa le souffle de Will qui lui lança un regard éberlué.

-Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Non mais tu te fiches vraiment du monde, Jedusor ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Quelle mauvaise fois. Il est beau le premier de l'école !

Le sarcasme était pour le moins transparent. Mais Tom ne voyait toujours pas où elle voulait en venir. Il fronça les sourcils en l'observant soigneusement.

-Il n'y a rien qui te choque dans ma manière d'être habillée ?

Il la regarda de haut en bas, avant de faire « non » de la tête.

-Quiddtch… entrainement… test de vol… hier après midi, ça ne te rappel rien ?

Le sourire du jeune homme commença à disparaitre alors qu'il semblait progressivement se rappeler ce qu'il avait demandé à la jeune femme.

-Oh non…

-Oh si ! rétorqua-t-elle. Je viens de t'attendre une demi heure sous la pluie, je suis trempée, j'ai froid, je n'ai qu'une envie, filer à mon dortoir, prendre une bonne douche, et aller bouquiner. Alors sois gentil, oublis moi.

Elle se redressa à son tour, et trainant son balai derrière elle, reprit le chemin de la salle commune. Tom passa sa main dans ses cheveux, en grimaçant, avant de s'élancer une nouvelle fois à sa poursuite. Se doutant que la rattraper ne suffirait pas cette fois, il la dépassa pour lui barrer le chemin.

-Ecoute Blaine, je suis désolé, ok ? J'ai… complètement oublié. Je sais que c'était mon idée, mais j'ai eus une réunion de préfet, et en sortant, j'ai croisé Nott, alors j'ai pensé à autre chose et… d'accord ce n'est pas une excuse. Mais je ferais n'importe quoi pour me faire pardonner. Et puis ça devient lassant de te courir après tout le temps. Tu veux bien mettre ton foutue orgueil de côté cinq minute pour qu'on fasse la paix ? C'est quoi qui te dérange, que j'ai des meilleures notes que toi ? Tu as dis que tu ne me détestais pas, et moi je dis que tu mens. Alors si on la jouait carte sur table, pour une fois ? On est seuls là, il n'y a ni ma « bande » comme tu dis, ni tes amis. Soit sincère pour une fois, si tu l'oses !

Le discours du jeune homme avait peu à peu fait diminuer la capacité de souffle de Will. Il cherchait vraiment à ce qu'elle lui en mette une ? Elle n'avait pas peur. De personne, et surtout pas de lui. Et la raison pour laquelle elle l'évitait ne dépendait que d'elle, il n'avait absolument pas à être au courant. Un point c'est tout. Elle s'apprêtait à lui répliquer une phrase bien sentie, quand une silhouette se dessina au fond du couloir, une silhouette que tous les deux connaissaient bien. Celle de Slughorn.

-Miss Blaine, Monsieur Jedusor, je suis ravi de vous voir. Il y a une réunion du Club de Slug demain soir. Oh Miss Blaine, je serais ravi de recevoir celle qui est pressentie pour être la nouvelle capitaine de Serpentard, l'an prochain. Mais vous ne devez pas savoir de quoi il s'agit…

-Tout le monde connait votre club, professeur, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

C'était surement irrespectueux, mais il fallait bien admettre qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur respecter les convenances. Tom, de son côté, se contenta d'hocher la tête. Slughorn les considéra l'un après l'autre, en silence, avant de prendre un air paternel avec un sourire amusé :

-Peut être ai-je interrompu une discussion ? Une querelle d'amoureux ?

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Jedusor se contenta de sourire en glissant un coup d'œil à Will alors que la jeune femme levait les yeux au ciel.

-Très bien, très bien. Je serais donc ravis de vous y voir. Vous pouvez bien sur amener la personne de votre choix, mais je doute que cela soit nécessaire, n'est ce pas ? ajouta-t-il avec un regard entendu.

Et, fière de sa plaisanterie, il s'éloigna en gloussant, ses épaules tressautant au rythme de son rire. S'en était trop pour Will, qui reprit sa marche décidée vers la salle commune.

-Eh ! lui cria Tom, tu n'as pas entendu la partie de ma phrase où je te disais que j'en avais marre de te courir après ?

Elle s'arrêta, et se retourna, un regard mis ennuyé, mis colérique posé sur lui.

-Que ça te plaise ou non, on sera amener à se revoir, et je trouverais bien le moyen de t'approcher.

-Tu sais quoi, Jedusor ? Retourne donc à tes groupies et à tes petits amis. Et laisse-moi tranquille. Une bonne fois pour toute. Je ne suis ni ta rivale, ni une de tes fans, alors arrête.

Et cette fois-ci, bien décidée à ne pas se retourner, elle reprit sa route.

-Très bien, mais je t'attendrais à huit heure moins le quart dans la salle commune demain, cria-t-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Contrairement à elle, il était sur et certain de réussir à parvenir à ses fins.

Will ouvrit la porte de la salle commune, et bien loin de se précipité vers Lucy, qui était d'ailleurs surprise de la voir revenir de ci tôt, elle se dirigea sans un mot vers la douche, avant d'aller s'étaler sur son lit. Une heure plus tard, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrait sur la blonde, inquiète de l'absence de son amie, et Will déversa sa colère. Au-delà de la rage de la brune, Lucy discernait la peine de cœur, elle était trop spécialiste pour ne pas la voir au premier coup d'œil.


	3. Chapter 3

-Tom ou l'art de se compliquer la vie… marmonna Wilkes en roulant une cigarette, appuyé contre une table, dans la salle qui servait de quartier général à Jedusor et sa bande.

Le principal intéressé ne réagit pas, se contentant de tourner la page de son livre sur les charmes de magie noire. Ce genre de livre n'était normalement accessible qu'aux professeurs et aux septièmes années ayant pour but de devenir auror, mais un plaidoyer rapide au professeur Slughorn, qui lui passait tout ou presque, avait suffit à avoir une autorisation. En le regardant du coin de l'œil, Wilkes acheva de plier le papier translucide avant de le porter à ses lèvres et l'allumer à l'aide de sa baguette. Une habitude qu'il avait prise chez lui. Il avait beau être sang pur, une de ses sœurs, cracmole, avait prit ce tic dans son école moldue, et y avait fait gouter son petit frère qui, depuis, ne pouvait plus s'en passer. La véritable intention du jeune homme était de faire réagir leur chef. Derrière ses airs de soumission, il le jalousait, comme presque tous ici. Mais ils avaient bien trop peur des capacités exceptionnelles du sang mêlé pour oser le défier. Wilkes exhala la première bouffée de fumer avant de reprendre, perfide, comme si Tom n'était pas là :

-Il pourrait avoir toutes les filles de l'école à ses pieds, et il se tourne vers la seule qui ne veut pas de lui… Ca serait presque drôle.

Jedusor n'eut toujours aucune réaction, comme s'il n'entendait pas. Wilkes s'en agaça un peu, ses paupières se plissèrent alors qu'il cherchait quoi dire de plus.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne Blaine. Pour une nuit, un petit coup vite fait… Ca serait pas mal…

-Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouves ! tiqua Amélia Carlies.

Amélia était la seule fille de la bande. Pas ici pour son intelligence ni pour sa finesse d'esprit d'ailleurs, mais parce qu'elle avait sut user de ses charmes pour ne pas se faire sanctionnée alors qu'elle avait été prise entrain de tricher ouvertement à son examen d'histoire de la magie. Et les manipulateurs, pour en être un lui-même, Tom adorait ça, du moment bien sur qu'il arrivait d'abord à les manipuler lui-même. Amélia lança un regard mielleux à Tom. Il aurait été stupide de penser que parce qu'elle le côtoyait tous les jours, elle n'était pas attirée par lui, bien au contraire. Elle se considérait comme sa préférée, privilégiée, et savoir qu'il tournait autour de Blaine ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle accrocha un sourire charmeur à ses lèvres alors qu'elle se plaçait dans le dos de Tom, posant sa main sur son épaule, comme s'il lui appartenait. Mais le jeune homme changea de position, et tourna la page de son livre, si bien qu'Amélia ne put y laisser sa main. Dépité, elle alla se rassoir, boudeuse, mais bien décidée à repasser à l'attaque dès que la situation le permettrait.

-Vous avez fini ? demanda froidement Nott.

Nott était de loin le plus fidèle à Tom. Ceux qui les considéraient de l'extérieur les pensaient meilleurs amis, mais la vérité était qu'il était surtout le petit chien fidèle de Jedusor. Le premier à exécuter ses ordres, et à prendre les bonnes initiatives. Son intelligence et sa bonne maitrise de la magie mise au service de Tom, c'était un excellent point pour lui.

-Je ne fais que dire ce qui est, rétorqua Wilkes. Après tout, c'est Slugh qui a raconté partout qu'il y avait anguille sous roche entre eux…

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, Tom releva les yeux vers Wilkes, les plissant un bref instant. La cigarette qui était accrochée aux lèvres du jeune homme s'enflamma et se consuma en quelques instants, et Wilkes n'eut que le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour que la cigarette tombe à terre, laissant des traces de brulé sur son uniforme au passage. Sa lèvre était rougie par la chaleur, mais rien de bien méchant. Un avertissement, rien de plus. Un avertissement qu'il fallait pourtant prendre en compte, et très soigneusement. Cela fut suivit par un silence de mort, et le regard mauvais que Wilkes, une fois revenu de sa surprise, lança à Tom, était à peine dissimulé par la frayeur qu'il venait d'avoir.

-D'autres commentaires ? demanda froidement le préfet.

Silence.

-Alors le sujet est clos.

L'ambiance revint à la normale dans la petite bande, qui finit par se disperser une heure plus tard. Ne restait que Tom, et Nott. Nott qui semblait ennuyé, ne sachant que dire, ni que faire. Agacé par la manière dont il agissait, Tom finit par poser son livre et lui demanda sur un ton qui aurait fait penser à un souverain accédant à la requête d'un manant :

-Je t'écoute. Quel est le problème ?

Nott hésita encore quelques instants, se mordillant la lèvre, avant de finalement prendre la parole :

-Blaine… Je sais que tu as dis que le sujet était clos, ajouta-t-il en levant les bras en signe de défense en voyant que le regard du brun s'était durci, mais j'aimerai comprendre. Toutes les filles de l'école rêveraient de passer du temps avec toi, et toi tu veux la seule qui ne semble pas vouloir de toi. Alors tu m'expliques ?

Un sourire glacial, mauvais, à faire froid dans le dos, apparut sur les lèvres du jeune homme qui se redressa un peu avant d'expliquer, comme si tout cela tombait sous le sens.

-C'est justement le challenge qui m'intéresse… Elle ne me déteste pas, elle est comme les autres, mais au lieu de l'assumer, elle le cache. C'est ce qui m'amuse dans cette histoire.

Il joignit ses longs doigts, dans un geste machiavélique qui aurait pu donner des frissons dans le dos de n'importe qui, ce n'était pas vraiment l'attitude qu'on attendait d'un garçon de son âge. Nott resta là où il était, attendant la suite. Il se doutait bien que maintenant que son « ami » était lancé, on ne l'arrêterait pas comme ça.

-Je veux qu'elle cède. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? La rendre totalement soumise à mes envies et mes désirs. Rabattre son petit orgueil de sang pur et la briser.

Théodore le regarda, attendant un peu, ne voulant pas le couper dans sa réflexion à voix haute, avant de, finalement, oser prendre la parole en voyant que le silence s'était installé.

-… je vois. Prend juste garde à ne pas te faire avoir par ton propre jeu. Wilkes a beau être un crétin de première, il a raison, elle est mignonne.

Une lueur malsaine brilla dans le regard du préfet de serpentard alors qu'un rire glacial lui vint aux lèvres.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi…

**Dimanche Soir **

-Tu sais que même si ton année risque d'être totalement insupportable en potion avec ça, et même le reste de ta scolarité dans cette maison en fait, sans compter ton examen de potion, si tu ne veux pas y aller, tu n'es pas obligée…

Dans son armoire, cherchant désespérément son gilet bleu marine, Will jura. Si Lucy voulait l'aider, ce n'était pas vraiment la bonne manière d'y arriver. Sous un chemisier noir, il lui sembla apercevoir un coin de l'objet de sa convoitise. Elle tira dessus en se redressant.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois te remercier de me soutenir ou t'envoyer promener parce que tu m'encourages à y aller… aie !

Sa tête venait d'heurter l'étagère du dessus. Elle se redressa en se massant le crâne, ça ne pouvait pas être pire, c'était officiel. Elle allait passer la soirée entourée par les « célébrités » de l'école, toute maison confondu, à faire de la représentation en essayant d'être gentille et aimable avec tout le monde. Si c'était ça, elle aurait mieux fait de rester chez elle, sa mère l'y entrainait assez à chaque vacances scolaires.

-Voilà ce qui arrive quand on fait les choses précipitamment, marmonna Lucy en lui tendant la main.

Prenant une moue contrite, triste et souffrante à la fois, Will alla rejoindre son amie sur le lit. Lucy la considéra d'un œil critique : petites chaussures noires, jupe plissée bleue marine, chemisier blanc, et gilet bleu… On aurait dit l'uniforme que Will portait tous les jours, à ceci près que la couleur n'était pas la bonne. Ca passerait, ce n'était pas une cérémonie officielle.

-De toute façon, si tu t'ennuies, tu peux filer au plus vite, discrètement bien sur.

-Ha ha… comme si Slug allait me laisser faire…

Dépité, Will croisa les bras, après avoir remit ses mèches brunes derrière ses oreilles. Ce qui l'ennuyait le plus était la présence de Jedusor, il fallait être honnête. C'était vraiment ce qui lui donnait envie de partir en courant. Elle n'avait pas envie de se donner en spectacle, à lui faire une scène, et il était fort à ce jeu là. Surtout qu'il s'en tirait toujours haut la main dans les embrouilles. Elle voulait juste qu'il la laisse tranquille, mais il n'en avait absolument pas l'intention, il avait été clair sur ce point. Qu'est ce qu'elle lui avait fait pour mériter ça ? Ca faisait des années qu'elle vivait en parallèle de lui sans qu'il n'arrive quoi que ce soit, et là, il commençait à la harceler. Il n'aurait pas pus continuer à l'ignorer non ? Ca aurait été trop beau.

-En tout cas, reprit Lucy en saisissant un catalogue de mode qui trainait dans leur chambre, si tu dois y aller, il faudrait que tu bouges, il est sept heure trente huit.

Certes, il ne fallait pas vingt minutes pour se rendre au bureau de Slughorn, surtout depuis leur salle commune, mais elle ne voulait pas tomber sur Tom avant d'y être. Il avait dit quarante-cinq. Alors quelle était la meilleure stratégie à adopter ? Partir cinq minutes plus tôt en espérant qu'il ne soit pas encore là, ou cinq minutes plus tard en priant pour qu'il soit déjà parti ? Will tergiversa un instant, n'arrivant pas à se décider. Et puis, d'un bon, elle sauta du lit, avant de planter un baiser sur la joue de Lucy :

-Tu vas me revoir très vite je crois.

-Mais bien sur, amuse-toi bien quand même. Pense que toutes…

-Toutes les filles de l'école rêveraient d'être à ma place, je sais, marmonna Will en passant la porte.

Arrivée aux marches qui menaient à la salle commune, la jeune fille hésita un bref instant, avant de les emprunter. Elle s'arrêta juste avant le seuil, priant pour que Jedusor ne soit pas encore là. Et qu'il ne soit pas là du tout d'ailleurs. Elle risqua un coup d'œil, et à part un première année qui était entrain de faire ses devoirs, il n'y avait personne dans la salle commune. Ils devaient être à la grande salle. Tom aussi surement, à parader avec le reste de sa bande. Will inspira un grand coup, avant d'expirer lentement, et traversa la salle commune. Elle était presque arrivée à la porte mais…

-Bonsoir Blaine.

Elle se figea. Et zut ! Raté ! A croire qu'il avait parfaitement apprit à maitriser les boules de cristal pour la suivre à la trace. Elle tourna la tête avant de répondre, d'un ton froid et détaché :

-Bonsoir.

Elle le détailla. Tout en noir. Il portait un pantalon qui ressemblait à celui de son uniforme, mais qui semblait un peu plus souple, et un pullover en laine, a col roulé.

-J'ai faillis te faire attendre, j'en suis désolé, enchaina-t-il, avec un sourire taquin.

-Ca aurait été dommage… marmonna Will en levant les yeux au ciel.

Galant, il poussa la porte de la salle commune avant de s'effacer pour la laisser passer.

-Après toi.

Elle passa la porte et le senti la suivre, avant qu'il ne se place à son côté. La soirée allait être longue. Elle pensa un instant à ce que Lucy lui avait dit. Toutes les filles de l'école rêveraient d'être à sa place… Eh bien, cette place, elle l'aurait volontiers donnée, et même, elle aurait payé pour qu'on l'en débarrasse. Crispée, Will et Tom avançaient dans le couloir jusqu'au bureau de Slughorn. Will avait tellement peur de faire un faux pas qu'elle n'était plus du tout naturelle. Une fois arrivés devant la porte, Tom y frappa, avant de lui souffler à l'oreille :

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas si catastrophique…

Will pensa qu'il parlait de la soirée en elle-même, après tout, il en était un habitué. Pourtant, elle ne vit pas le sourire glacial qu'il arborait alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur le professeur Slughorn.

-Je suis ravis de vous voir, mes enfants… entrez, entrez…

Ils s'exécutèrent. Et Will ne savait toujours pas sur quel pied danser.


	4. Chapter 4

Ca faisait au plus une heure que Will était arrivée au « Club de Slugh ». Le directeur de Serpentard avait très vite prit son petit chouchou à part, le monopolisant un peu. Will en avait profité pour s'éloigner un peu. Il y avait une quinzaine de personnes, ici pour différentes raisons. Dippers, en troisième année à Serdaigle, était là parce que sa mère était la rédactrice en chef de la Gazette du Sorcier. Thatch, elle, en sixième année à Gryffondor, était une élève dite surdouée, Hughs, capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Poufsouffle… et ainsi de suite. Tous les élèves qui réussissaient à se démarquer positivement du lot étaient présents. Will ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place ici. Elle n'avait rien à y faire. Bonne élève, mais pas spécialement en tête de classe – quand on suit ses études avec Tom Jedusor, il est impossible de sortir du lot – bonne joueuse de quidditch, mais pas encore capitaine, surtout que le pronostique du Professeur Slughorn lui paraissait un peu risqué. Il y avait d'autres élèves, en sixième année cette année, qui ne demanderaient qu'à être capitaine l'an prochain. Si on lui donnait la place à elle, bien qu'elle soit dans l'équipe depuis plus longtemps – la deuxième année en fait – alors que les autres l'avaient intégrée plus tardivement dans leur cursus, ça n'allait pas plaire à tout le monde. L'équipe était soudée grâce à Rivers, leur capitaine, c'était une fille déterminée, intelligente et qui connaissait parfaitement les stratégies, étudiant soigneusement chaque équipe adverse et toutes les possibilités de jeu. Mais l'an prochain, elle ne serait plus là, et Will craignait le pire, elle ne se sentait pas de taille de récupérer l'écusson de capitaine.

En parlant de Quidditch, ça faisait à peu près dix minutes que Hughs lui tenait la jambe à propos des nouvelles possibilités de jeu qu'il avait insufflée à son équipe, il était certains de gagner la coupe cette année. Will hochait la tête, de temps à autre, comme si elle écoutait, alors qu'elle était totalement ailleurs. S'il essayait très grossièrement de lui faire cracher les tactiques de Rivers, il pouvait toujours rêver. Will n'était pas prête à laisser la coupe échapper à son équipe, elle était tout de même un tant soi peu plus intelligente que ça. Elle s'ennuyait profondément, et cherchait la moindre petite excuse pour filer au plus vite, loin de là, retourner à la salle commune, ou aller rapidement à la grande salle diner en fin de service. N'importe quoi. Le temps défilait au ralentit. Elle se demandait si on n'avait pas caché sur elle un retourneur de temps, qui lui faisait vivre cette soirée en boucle. Hughs ne lui avait pas déjà parlé de sa nouvelle attrapeuse trois fois ? Elle commençait sérieusement à déprimer, et lorgnait vers la porte de sortie, avant de voir que Jedusor avait réapparut, et que Slughorn était à moins de trois mètres. Impossible de s'éclipser. C'était un piège, un complot pour lui faire passer la pire soirée de sa vie. Il lui semblait que de temps à autre, Tom, en grande discussion avec la préfète de Gryffondor, qui tournait et retournait une mèche entre ses doigts avec des poses aguicheuses à l'intention de son collègue, jetait des coups d'œils moqueurs vers elle. Enfin, Hughs sembla à court de sujet de conversation, et Will se refusait obstinément à l'encourager, aussi prétexta-t-il d'aller se chercher à boire pour s'éclipser. La jeune femme poussa un soupire de soulagement à peine avait-il disparut, avant de manquer de s'étouffer. Tom venait de prendre congé de la préfète et se dirigeait de son côté. La préfète lui lança d'ailleurs un regard assassin avant de faire volte face et se diriger vers le buffet pour noyer sa peine dans du jus de citrouille.

Tom vint s'adosser au mur à côté d'elle, son éternel sourire suffisant aux lèvres. Will était déjà en position de défense, prête à contre attaquée à la moindre pique du préfet. Elle n'était pas un jouet, lui en voulait encore pour la veille, et avait décidé de ne pas se laisser faire. Non mais ! Le brun croisa les bras avant de marmonner, sans que Will ne sache s'il lui parlait directement ou s'il pensait à voix haute :

-On s'ennui ici…

Will ne répondit pas, ne sachant pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire au jeune homme. Elle préféra piquer du nez dans son jus de citrouille, avant de finalement relever les yeux vers lui, qui la regardait avec l'air d'un chat qui a boulotté un canarie. Puis il détourna le regard et se perdit dans la contemplation des invités, les yeux dans le vague. Will ne répondit toujours pas, avant que finalement, regardant toujours devant lui, il reprit la parole :

-Je sais que tu ne t'amuses pas plus que moi…

Elle eut un léger sourire, et réprima le rire qui lui venait, avant de poser le verre de jus de citrouille derrière elle, sur la table, et de le toiser :

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Son regard noir se tourna vers la jeune fille. Il était toujours aussi étrange quand il regardait quelqu'un avec autant d'intensité. Comme un serpent hypnotisant sa proie… Will n'arrivait pas à trouver d'autre image.

-Tu veux que j'aille chercher Hughs, des fois que tu n'ais pas comprit toutes les tactiques de Poufsouffle ?

-Non merci, ça ira, je crois que je peux faire un rapport complet à Tatianna dès demain.

Ils eurent un regard complice un instant, avant que Will ne se reprenne. « Rappelle toi que tu lui en veux, se morigéna-t-elle ». Mais en même temps, avec un tel regard, comment ne pas craquer, comme la totalité de l'école d'ailleurs ? Ce type était vraiment très fort, et c'était difficile de rester distante. Il se redressa, faisant sortir la jeune fille de sa rêverie, avant de lui désigner la porte du menton, avec un sourire machiavélique :

-On file ?

Will le considéra avec des yeux ronds. Il devait commencer à avoir l'habitude à force.

-Tu rigoles ? répliqua-t-elle, incrédule.

Le grand préfet parfait, qui lui proposait de filer à l'anglaise d'une soirée organisée par le directeur de leur maison ? Il devait y avoir un chapitre qu'elle avait loupé… S'était-elle fait pétrifier pendant une minute ? Tom croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, sur de lui, comme toujours. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude qu'on lui dise non. Ca faisait sans doute partie de son charme, cette assurance hors du commun.

-J'en ai l'air ?

Will était bien tentée d'accepter. Mais il s'agissait de Tom Jedusor, et elle n'était pas tout à fait certaine que c'était une bonne idée. Après tout, Slugh les avait invités.

-Que va dire Slugh ?

-T'en fais pas pour ça. Viens.

Prenant l'assentiment de la jeune fille pour acquis, il se dirigea vers la porte, la main sur la poignée, l'attendant. Tout le monde était dans ses conversations et personne ne faisait attention à eux. Après tout, toutes les filles de l'école rêveraient d'être à sa place, n'arrêtait pas de dire Lucy. Autant leur donner une raison. Elle traversa la pièce à son tour, rejoignant le préfet, qui ouvrit juste assez le lourd battant pour qu'ils puissent se glisser dans l'embrasure de la porte. Libres. Comme deux gamins venant de faire une bêtise, ils filèrent assez loin pour être dissimulés par le coude du couloir, avant de s'arrêter et d'éclater de rire.

-Slughorn va nous tuer, lâcha Will.

-Je t'ai dis de pas t'en faire, je gère.

-Tu gères pas mal de choses… répondit-elle, un rien ironique.

Le visage du jeune homme se durcit un bref instant, avant de reprendre un air plus neutre, plus normal :

-Déformation professionnelle, fut sa seule réponse alors qu'il désignait son badge.

Le silence à nouveau s'installa brièvement entre eux, alors que Will s'adossait au mur, à côté de lui. Tom songea un moment qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Elle était entrain de se laisser apprivoiser. Exactement ce qu'il cherchait.

-Que fait-on maintenant, monsieur le préfet ? demanda-t-elle, un peu provocatrice.

Tom fit mine de réfléchir une minute. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Will avait l'impression qu'il avait préparé tout ça à partir du moment où il avait sut qu'elle était invité à la soirée du club de Slugh. Aller chercher la raison... Finalement il se redressa, et lui tendit la main :

-Vient !

Elle regarda tour à tour la main de Tom, et son visage, ne sachant si c'était une bonne idée d'accepter. Il leva les yeux au ciel, avec un sourire désabusé aux lèvres.

-Eh ça va, je vais pas te manger, promis !

Finalement, après une ultime hésitation, Will glissa sa main dans celle du jeune homme. Plusieurs impressions se mélangèrent en elle. Une sensation d'être privilégiée. D'avoir quelque chose que peu de filles avaient eut avant elle. Et puis en même temps de la méfiance. Il était trop gentil, trop attentionné. Sa main était glacée, contrastant avec la chaleur de celle de la jeune fille. Mais Will n'eut pas plus le temps de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, que d'un pas rapide, Tom l'entrainait dans les escaliers remontant au rez-de-chaussée, puis au lieu de prendre la direction de la sortie comme elle s'y attendait, il parti dans les étages.

-Où tu m'emmènes ? finit-elle par demander, curieuse.

-Tu verras. Mais si c'est les profs qui t'inquiètent, tu es avec un préfet, tu ne risques pas grand-chose.

Will haussa les épaules. Non, ce n'était pas les profs. C'était juste le fait d'être seule, elle ne savait où, avec Tom. Ils étaient presque en haut de l'école. La volière n'était plus très loin. Pourtant, au lieu de s'y rendre, il obliqua vers un couloir peu, voir pas du tout emprunté, au fond duquel se trouvait une seule porte. Avec un air énigmatique, il ouvrit la porte, et Will regarda avec curiosité par-dessus son épaule. Un courant d'air vint la frapper en plein visage, et, surprise, elle frissonna et ferma les yeux brièvement, avant de les rouvrir pour voir où donnait cette mystérieuse porte. Une passerelle. Une passerelle couverte, reliant la tour à une autre. Will fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait absolument pas connaissance de cet endroit. Perdue dans la contemplation de l'endroit, elle n'avait même pas fait attention que Tom était passé derrière elle, après lui avoir lâché la main pour la pousser doucement sur le chemin.

-Tu vas voir, c'est magnifique de nuit.

Le vent la fit frissonner un moment, avant qu'elle n'ose enfin avancer. Il la fit avancer jusqu'au centre de la passerelle, avant de la mettre face au lac. Toutes les lumières du château s'y reflétaient. Contrairement à la veille, le ciel était dégagé. Un ciel de fin d'automne, début d'hiver, où toutes les étoiles étaient visibles. Cela donnait une atmosphère presque irréelle sur le lac qui semblait s'illuminer des profondeurs. Il était plat et lisse comme un miroir.

-Waah…

Will regarda devant elle, se perdant dans la contemplation du paysage.

-Je ne savais pas qu'on avait une telle vue d'ici, pourtant j'ai souvent survolé le château à ballai.

Tom s'appuya dos à la rambarde, insensible au paysage. Will mit ça sur le fait qu'il le connaissait déjà. Parfois, elle aurait aimé savoir lire dans les pensées, ce qu'elle y aurait lu alors, dans la tête de Tom, l'aurait surement effrayée. Il eut un sourire qui se voulait calme, rassurant.

-Comment tu connais cet endroit, Jedusor ?

-Faire ses rondes de préfet ça aide. Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ?

Le changement de sujet, pour le moins abrupte, surprit un instant Will, qui frissonna avec le vent. Ils étaient à une trentaine de mètres de haut tout de même. Tom n'était pas beaucoup plus habillé qu'elle, et pourtant, il semblait parfaitement à son aise ici. Un instant, elle se rappela la froideur de sa peau quand il lui avait prit la main, et une désagréable sensation qu'elle chassa le plus vite possible la figea un instant. Elle reprit, avec tout le flegme possible :

-Je ne sais pas… Peut être parce que tu m'appelles Blaine…

Il glissa les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, enfouissant un bref instant son visage dans son col, comme s'il méditait avant de le ressortir, et de jeter un coup d'œil à la jeune femme :

-Tu as un prénom légèrement hors du commun.

Loin de s'en offusquée, elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait déjà connu pire pour ce qui était des moqueries en rapport avec son prénom.

-Fais comme tout le monde, appelle-moi Will…

Ca ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Après tout, à part ses parents, personne ne l'appelait comme ça.

-Ca fait pas très personnel… Ni féminin d'ailleurs.

-Je ne savais pas que nous avions une relation personnelle…

Il eut un éclat de rire, et le silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux. Will commençait à avoir froid de plus en plus. Ses lèvres bleuissaient au fur et à mesure, elle n'en doutait pas, et en même temps elle était bien là. C'était une facette de Tom Jedusor que jamais elle n'aurait imaginée.

-Mina… finit-il par lâcher.

Elle releva la tête vers lui, avec un regard interrogateur.

-Mina… C'est quand même plus joli que Will, non ?

Elle réfléchit un instant. Jamais elle n'avait vraiment pensé à ça. Et puis, un sourire éclaira son visage quand elle lui répondit :

-Ca me plait.

Tom sourit à son tour, apparemment content de sa trouvaille, et de cette avancée faite entre eux.

-Mais tu dois m'appeler Tom, c'est donnant donnant.

-Ca marche.

Will hésita un instant à sceller leur pacte d'une poignée de main, mais quelque chose en elle lui disait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, aussi garda-t-elle les deux mains fermement posées sur la rambarde en pierre. Finalement, Tom se redressa.

-Aller on redescend, sinon tu vas tomber malade et ta capitaine va me tuer pour avoir osé mettre la santé de son petit prodige en danger.

Will songea un instant que comme tout le monde, Tatianna fondait littéralement devant le sourire de Tom, mais ce n'était pas le moment de le contredire après tout. Ils reprirent le chemin du dortoir, descendant les escaliers côte à côte, sans un mot. A peine avaient-ils passé la porte que Will se sentait déjà mieux. La chaleur lui fit un bien fou. Ils devaient être à peu près au troisième étage quand une voix familière les fit se figer au milieu des escaliers :

-Monsieur Jedusor, Miss Blaine… il est un peu tard pour vous promener dans les couloirs ne trouvez-vous pas ?

Ils retournèrent pour voir, en haut des escaliers, le professeur Dumbledore qui les regardait d'un air paternel, et pourtant, son regard se refroidissait dès qu'il se posait sur Tom.

-Professeur Dumbledore, commença le jeune homme, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire, et commençant à sentir la colère monter en lui de voir toute sa soirée réduite à néant par son intervention.

Dumbledore leva la main, pour l'empêcher de continuer à parler.

-Je sais qu'en tant que préfet, vous avez des rondes à assurer monsieur Jedusor, mais je doute que Miss Blaine ait la même autorisation que vous.

La jeune fille piqua un far, en baissant les yeux, se mordillant les lèvres.

-Si vous voulez être assez en forme pour que Serpentard batte Gryffondor, Miss, je vous conseillerais de rejoindre votre dortoir au plus vite. Si vous croisez un autre préfet ou un autre professeur, dites-lui que vous avez mon autorisation.

-Oui professeur, murmura-t-elle, penaude.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à Tom, avec un air contrit. Il lui répondit par un vague signe de tête, et elle dévala les escaliers sans attendre, soulagée, en un sens, que Tom et elle ne soient pas allés plus loin. Tom allait à son tour prendre congé du professeur Dumbledore, quand celui-ci l'en empêcha.

-Monsieur Jedusor !

-Professeur ?

Dumbledore descendit l'escalier pour se retrouver au niveau du jeune brun.

-Il serait mal venue d'attirer des ennuis à Miss Blaine, vous ne trouvez pas ? demanda-t-il en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi lune.

-… Certes professeur, répondit le jeune homme, faisant comme s'il ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

-Je voulais juste être sur que nos étions d'accord. Je vous laisse vaquer à vos occupations. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit professeur.

Tom attendit que Dumbledore ait fini de remonter les escaliers pour serrer les poings et les dents de fureur. Cet imbécile avait peut être fait raté tous ses efforts de la soirée ! En colère, le jeune homme s'élança dans les escaliers, dans l'espoir de rattraper Will avant qu'elle ne soit parvenue à la salle commune, et donc au dortoir, mais elle avait surement prit ses jambes à son cou. Il arriva à la salle commune où personne ne se trouvait. Eh zut ! Enervé, il prit la direction de sa chambre où Nott l'attendait.

-Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Dumbledore a tout fait foiré ! s'exclama le préfet, hors de lui, en shootant dans la première chose qui passa devant lui, à savoir un souaffle qui fit un vol plané dans la pièce.

Au même moment, dans le dortoir des filles :

-Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? trépigna Lucy alors que Will enfilait son pyjama.

-Tu avais raison, c'était bien mieux que ce que j'aurais pu croire…


	5. Chapter 5

** -Wiiiiill ! Quand tu auras cinq minutes, tu pourras descendre de ton nuage histoire qu'on parle stratégie ? Ca serait très aimable… Cria la voix de Tatianna, une quinzaine de mètres plus bas. **

**Le plus amusant c'est que quand elle parlait de descendre d'un nuage, la capitaine de l'équipe de serpentard parlait au sens littéral. L'entrainement venait de commencer, et Will faisait déjà des loopings à plusieurs mètres au dessus de la hauteur habituelle de jeu pour une poursuiveuse. Elle enviait parfois Johnathan, en quatrième année, qui avait le poste d'attrapeur. Même si la fin du match dépendait de sa rapidité à trouver la petite boule dorée, lui au moins pouvait se permettre de faire des acrobaties loin de la hauteur normale du terrain, sans risquer de rentrer dans les autres joueurs à tout moment, ce qui était quand même plus courant quand on avait le poste de Will. Enfin… Elle piqua vers ses coéquipiers et vint refermer le cercle formé par les sept joueurs titulaires de serpentard. La veille au matin, la brune avait réussi à prendre sa capitaine à part pour lui révéler ce que Hughs avait eut l'indélicatesse de lui confier le soir précédent. La poursuiveuse voyait encore le visage incrédule de sa capitaine, d'une tête plus petite qu'elle malgré ses deux ans de plus :**

**-Il n'a pas été aussi stupide ? s'était-elle écriée, médusée, en regardant vers la table des jaunes et noirs. **

**Et si, il l'avait été. La batteuse – poste auquel on avait du mal à imaginer Tatianna quand on voyait sa toute petite taille et sa finesse, mais une batte à la main, elle ne craignait personne – avait soigneusement écouté sa joueuse, le temps qu'elle lui fasse un rapport précis de ce qu'elle avait comprit. C'était vraiment une aubaine. **

**-Heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas tous aussi stupide dans cette maison, avait-elle marmonné en levant les yeux au ciel. **

**Elle sortait depuis six mois environ avec l'ancien préfet de Poufsouffle, devenu préfet en chef. Leur romance était digne d'un roman, et si on la lui avait racontée plutôt qu'elle ne la voit de ses yeux, Will aurait pensé qu'on avait adapté une pièce de théatre radiophonique. Enfin, Tatianna avait haussé les épaules, remercié Will de l'avoir prévenue, et avait filé en cours, rejoignant son petit ami au passage, qui était largement plus grand qu'elle. Ca ajoutait au charme de leur histoire. Will les avait regardé un instant, attendrie, avant de se retourner pour aller elle aussi prendre son petit déjeuner, et son regard avait croisé celui de Tom. Un instant, la jeune fille s'était figée sur place, avant d'esquisser un petit sourire et d'aller rejoindre Lucy en pleine discussion avec elle ne savait plus qui. Elle évitait de penser le plus possible à ce qui s'était passé avec Tom. D'ailleurs que s'était-il passé ? Pas grand-chose en fait. Ils avaient quitté discrètement la soirée de Slugh, avaient discutés, et puis voilà. Alors pourquoi avait-elle ressenti ce besoin de mentir à Lucy, quand, pendant qu'elles s'habillaient, elle lui avait demandé plus de détails sur la soirée ? La veille au soir, Will avait prétendue être fatiguée, et ne s'était pas étendue en discours. En fait, elle n'avait rien dit à sa meilleure amie. Pour Lucy, Will avait passé sa soirée au club de Slugh, à discuter à droite à gauche avec un peu tout le monde. Les deux jeunes filles se disaient tout, alors pourquoi la brune avait-elle eut le besoin de garder cette partie de la soirée pour elle ? **

**L'entrainement du mardi soir était arrivé pile au bon moment. Le temps était toujours nuageux, mais il ne pleuvait plus, et le vent s'était fait moins dense. Un temps idéal. Tatianna était ravie. Et tout se déroulait à merveille. A croire que serpentard allait gagner la coupe haut la main cette année. C'était tout le mal que les joueurs se souhaitaient. Tatianna fit un rapide brieffing de ce qu'elle attendait pour l'entrainement du jour, et laissa ses joueurs évoluer sur le terrain. Will récupéra le souaffle la première et fit une passe à Jake, qui fonça vers les buts, et tira avant qu'Alec n'ait pu l'arrêter. **

**-Yes ! s'écria le poursuiveur en faisant un looping. **

**Alec piqua pour aller récupérer le souaffle avant qu'il ne touche le sol et remonta en chandelle pour le lancer à Joyce, à l'autre bout du terrain. Tout se déroulait à merveille, et après une heure de vol intensif, les joueurs furent relâchés par leur capitaine, qui était tout aussi essoufflée qu'eux. Alors que le sol se rapprochait de l'équipe, Joyce fixa un point devant eux, et Will eut l'impression qu'elle était entrain… de se recoiffer ? La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, avant de tourner la tête dans la direction où regardait Joyce, et de voir une silhouette en noir attendre, à terre, proche d'une des tribunes. Tom… Encore… Tatianna avait atterrit la première, et se dirigeait vers les vestiaires. **

**-Salut Tom, tu vérifies aussi où nous en sommes dans nos entrainements pendant tes rondes maintenant ? **

**Le préfet répondit par un sourire forcé, avant d'enchainer, n'ayant apparemment pas de temps à perdre :**

**-Salut Tatianna. En fait c'était à Will que je voulais parler… **

**Les regards de l'équipe se tournèrent vers la poursuiveuse qui se demandait si elle avait bien entendu. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, et lança un regard interrogateur au préfet. Pour la première fois, elle lui trouva l'air… gêné ? Tom Jedusor pouvait-il réellement être mal à l'aise ? Les mains dans le dos, il était raide sur ses jambes, alors qu'habituellement, il était le flegme incarné. Tatianna regarda tour à tour sa joueuse et Tom, une moue circonspect aux lèvres, avant d'entrainer son équipe vers les vestiaires :**

**-On a tous besoin d'une bonne douche. **

**Les garçons ricanèrent, mais Will et Tom les ignorèrent. Ils attendirent qu'ils soient assez loin pour commencer à parler. Un peu gênée, Will fit le premier pas :**

**-Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ? **

**Il sembla hésiter une seconde, avant de lâcher le morceau : **

**-Ecoute, à propos de l'autre soir, je… **

**-C'est déjà oublié ! s'écria-t-elle en le coupant, ne voulant pas le mettre mal à l'aise plus qu'il ne le semblait déjà. **

**-Vraiment ? **

**Le ton était cynique, et le regard qui allait avec sombre. Will se mordit la lèvre, ce n'est pas possible d'être si bête, si ? **

**-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… marmonna-t-elle d'une petite voix. **

**-Alors qu'est ce que tu voulais dire ? **

**Elle prit son inspiration pour dire elle ne savait quoi, mais se rappela du but premier de leur discussion :**

**-Je te signal que c'est toi qui voulait me dire quelque chose il n'y a pas cinq minutes… **

**Tom se rembrunit. S'il venait de tenter de retourner la situation à son avantage, c'était un échec lamentable. Tant pis. Il baissa les yeux avant de reprendre :**

**-A propos de l'autre soir, avec Dumbledore… Je voulais juste te dire que je ne voulais pas t'attirer d'ennuis… **

**Intérieurement, Tom rageait. Ca avait été assez compliqué comme ça de passer la soirée à jouer les roméos potentiels, sans que Dumbledore manque de tout faire rater par son intervention. Le jeune homme avait l'impression d'être surveillé non-stop par le professeur de métamorphose, ça devenait lassant. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille de temps à autre ? Il essayait de faire comme s'il était normal, alors qu'il le laisse faire. Mais Tom savait qu'il était spécial. Il l'avait d'ailleurs prouvé, après quatre ans de recherches… Le silence perdura un bref instant. Il semblait qu'ils soient incapables de se parler sans réfléchir mutuellement à ce qu'ils allaient se dire. C'était un peu perturbant. Finalement, Will réussi à articuler :**

**-Je sais… Enfin, je … tu n'es pas le genre de garçon à vouloir attirer des ennuis aux autres…**

**Si elle avait su. Mentalement, Tom jubilait, en se disant que tout n'était pas perdu. Will, elle, ne savait plus où se mettre. **

**-Euh… je… il faut que j'aille me changer… **

**-Je t'attends. **

**-Tu n'es pas obligé ! **

**Il lui fit un clin d'œil, et s'adossa avec un flegme retrouvé à la tribune en bois. Elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, avant de partir le plus vite possible au vestiaire. La buée s'échappa par la porte de la partie réservée aux filles. Tatianna et Joyce, en serviette, discutaient de choses et d'autres quand elle arriva. **

**-Alors, il te voulait quoi le beau Jedusor ? demanda Joyce, curieuse, et un peu jalouse. **

**-Fou lui la paix, coupa Tatianna en lui donnant un coup de serviette humide sur l'épaule. **

**-Hey ! Si on a même plus le droit de demander… se défendit Joyce en mettant ses mains devant son visage. **

**Sans attendre, Will se déshabilla, et fila sous la douche. Douche express d'ailleurs, elle ne voulait pas que Tom l'attende pendant trop longtemps. L'eau chaude lui brûla la peau les premières secondes, avant que la chaleur bienfaitrice ne se répande dans tout son corps. Huit minutes plus tard, exactement, elle coupait l'eau, et sortait de la douche avant de se sécher en quatrième vitesse, de donner de l'allure à ses cheveux d'un coup de baguette, et de ressortir des vestiaires. Les filles étaient déjà parties, mais Tom, lui, était toujours là. Son ballet sur l'épaule, elle le rejoignit. **

**-Donne, intima-t-il en saisissant le manche du Brossdure. **

**-Ca va, j'ai l'habitude. **

**-D'habitude je ne suis pas là, alors profite. **

**Il lui lança un de ses regards désarmants auxquels personne ne résiste, et elle céda. **

**-D'accord… mais juste cette fois. **

**-Ne t'en fais pas, parole de préfet. **

**Will se demanda une seconde pourquoi elle ne le trouvait pas crédible. Sur le chemin du retour, ils parlèrent des stratégies de l'équipe, des entrainements, et des perspectives de victoire. A vrai dire, Tom n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en quidditch, mis à part les matchs auxquels il avait assisté pendant sa scolarité. Intérieurement, Will se réjouissait qu'il y ait au moins un domaine où elle était meilleure que lui. C'était peut être un peu mesquin, mais ça faisait du bien. Ils arrivèrent à la salle commune, et Will récupéra son balai, une fois qu'ils eurent passé la porte. **

**-Merci, articula-t-elle, un peu gênée. **

**-De rien, répondit-il, toujours aussi sur de lui. **

**Elle le salua d'un signe de tête et fila à la table où Lucy, qui n'avait rien perdu de l'échange, l'attendait. **

**-Il vient de se passer quoi là ? **

**-J'en sais rien du tout… répondit Will, encore un peu sous le choc. **

**Lucy se redressa, n'en croyant pas un mot. Will tergiversait. Raconter à son amie ce qui venait de se passer, c'était admettre qu'elle ne lui avait pas tout dit de l'autre soir. Et Will ne savait pas si elle devait s'enliser dans le mensonge, ou dire la vérité. Si elle choisissait la première option, et que par hasard, Joyce abordait le sujet avec Lucy, Will était mal. Alors autant lui dire la vérité, même si ça lui faisait un peu mal au cœur de ne plus garder ce moment pour elle toute seule. Enfin, elle et Tom… Après un soupir, elle entreprit de raconter à son amie, en détail, ce qui s'était passé le dimanche soir, et ce qui en avait découlé cet après-midi. **

**-… pourquoi tu ne m'avais rien dit ? demanda Lucy, un peu blessée, quand Will eut fini de lui expliquer. **

**-Je ne sais pas, Lu'… j'avais besoin de faire le point moi-même avant d'en parler, d'y réfléchir… je suis désolée. **

**Elle avança sa main pour la poser sur celle de son amie, qui se laissa faire. **

**-Bon d'accord. Mais alors redis moi tout ça, que je sois sure de ne rien avoir loupé ? **

**Will s'exécuta de bon cœur. Après tout, garder son amie lui était plus précieux que ces quelques moments passés avec un garçon qui pouvait avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait à ses pieds. Une fois que Will se fut tu, Lucy réfléchit une minute, avant d'annoncer, comme une évidence : **

**-Ma chérie, tu lui plais.**

**-Quoi ? Tu rigoles… il pourrait avoir toutes les filles de l'école…**

**-Oui, mais toi tu as quelque chose qui l'attire, tu as déjà vu Tom comme ça avec une autre fille ?**

**Will se mit à réfléchir une minute. En fait… Jamais. Devant son mutisme, Lucy se rapprocha d'elle, triomphante :**

**-Tu vois ! Bon, j'ai vu sur le panneau d'affichage que nous avions une sortie à Pré-au-Lard samedi. Il faut que tu trouves quoi te mettre, on ne sait jamais. Parce que sans vouloir te faire de la peine ma chérie, ta garde robe fait vraiment trop classique… **


	6. Chapter 6

Pré-au-Lard, les jours de sorties, ressemblait au Chemin de Traverse toute l'année. On ne pouvait plus circuler. A perte de vue ce n'était que capes noirs et uniformes d'étudiants. Will et Lucy avaient pris leur temps. Elles savaient bien, à force, que tout le monde se précipitait en même temps au village et donc par conséquent que tout serait bondé. Elles avaient toutes les deux leurs portes-monnaies bien pleins et toute l'après-midi devant elles. Will ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle voulait acheter, ou plutôt ce que Lucy allait lui faire prendre, mais un peu de shopping n'avait jamais tué personne, n'est ce pas ? Toutes les boutiques s'étaient parées de décoration pour Halloween, qui approchait à grand pas. Les citrouilles, les chauves souris, toiles d'araignées et autres. A ceci près que dans les magasins sorciers, les animations étaient très réalistes. Comme la nuée de chauves souris qui volait à l'extérieur du magasin dès que la porte de chez Zonko s'ouvrait pour que des élèves y entrent ou en sortent. L'ambiance de la ville était joyeuse, insouciante, à l'image des élèves qui l'arpentaient. C'était même un peu trop bondé en fait.

-On n'a pas attendu assez longtemps, marmonna Lucy, alors qu'elles arrivaient vers la boutique de robes où elle adorait aller dès qu'une sortie était programmée.

La boutique était pleines d'élèves, de tous âges, qui farfouillaient dans les rayons, à la recherche de la perle rare qui ferait qu'elles seraient les plus belles. Ce n'était pas vraiment utile avant l'été, vu qu'à l'année, ils étaient en uniforme presque vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. Mais les filles sont comme ça.

-Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Will, vient on entre quand même, on ne sait jamais. Il y aura peut être la tenue de tes rêves.

-Tu veux dire la tenue des rêves de Tom… ? répondit Lucy, taquine.

Will piqua un far. Voilà pourquoi elle regrettait d'avoir parlé à Lucy. Depuis que son amie savait, par petite vengeance mesquine, ou par manque de tact, qui pouvait vraiment savoir, Lucy n'arrêtait pas de lui envoyer des piques à propos de Tom. La brune mit quelques instants à se reprendre avant de donner une tape sur le bras de la blonde.

-Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi…

Le regard de la blonde semblait dire « mais oui, bien sur… » mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. La porte de la boutique s'ouvrit devant les deux filles, et immédiatement le brouhaha fut insupportable. Toutes les filles présentes parlaient, parlaient, parlaient… C'était hélas le lot de Pré-au-Lard et tous les élèves qui avaient le droit de sortir devaient le supporter ces samedis là. Will et Lucy se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au premier portant, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elles cherchaient, après avoir répondu d'un signe de tête au « bonjour » de la vendeuse, une petite sorcière à la pointe de la mode, qui faisait baver Lucy d'envie. De la coupe de cheveux au bout des ongles. Will dut lui donner un coup de coude pour la ramener sur terre, alors qu'elles regardaient à droite et à gauche ce qui leur plaisait dans les rayonnages. Par pure mesure pratique, Will jeta son dévolue sur un petit pull à motif jacquard beige et marron, avec un pantalon ample beige également, mais Lucy leva les yeux au ciel, avant de saisir tout ça et les remettre en place :

-On est là pour quelque chose de plus classe je te rappelle. Des trucs comme ça, tu en as plein ta garde robe, ne dit pas non, j'ai tout vu cet été, et arrête avec ton air de chien battu, ça ne marche pas ! décréta la blonde.

Will se renfrogna, un poil vexée. Oui, elle avait plein de vêtements de ce genre, c'était normal non ? Ca ne sert à rien d'être sur son trente et un tous les jours. Mais son amie n'était pas de son avis cela se voyait. Lucy plongea dans le rayonnage et jeta son dévolu sur une jupe écossaise, à peine plus courte que la longueur de rigueur, et un petit pull noir à décolleté outrageusement provocateur.

-… Tu es sérieuse ? lui demanda Will en regardant la tenue et son amie tour à tour.

-Evidemment.

-Je ne peux pas mettre ça…

-Oh que si, aller rentre là dedans.

Elle la poussa dans la cabine, et mentalement, en se changeant, Will songea qu'elle mettrait un chemisier sous ce pull, sinon, elle allait tomber malade. Elle enfila la tenue et finit par se dire, en se regardant dans le miroir, que c'était plutôt pas mal.

-Tu as l'intention de te cacher là dedans combien de temps ? Demanda la voix de Lucy de l'autre côté du rideau.

-J'arrive.

Will sortit et s'exposa au regard critique de son amie, ainsi que celui de la vendeuse qui s'était approchée.

-Parfait ! s'écria Lucy.

-Mmh… la jupe est peut être à peine trop petite, trop courte, je vais vous apporter une taille au de…

-Je ne crois pas qu'on vous ait demandé votre avis ? tiqua Lucy avec un regard mauvais. On la prend.

Will regarda la vendeuse s'éloigner, un peu surprise du comportement de son amie, qui embraya, plus pour elle-même que pour Will :

-Non mais je vous jure ! Déjà qu'avec des vendeuses pareilles, il faut avoir une sacrée confiance en soit pour oser entrer dans le magasin. On a l'impression que les vêtements ne nous iront jamais aussi bien qu'à elles. C'est pas croyable !

Et puis elle vit le regard inquisiteur de Will.

-Tu prends cet ensemble et puis c'est tout, et elle la repoussa dans la cabine.

Dix minutes plus tard, elles étaient ressorties, Will avec un sac à la main, Lucy avec deux autres, entre une robe, deux paires de chaussures et un gilet « absolument adorable ». Voyant qu'Honeydukes était plein à craquer, les deux filles se dirigèrent automatiquement vers Zonko. Lucy avait besoin de nouvelles plumes et de quelques rouleaux de parchemin. Cette fille était une vraie passoire, dès qu'elle avait un peu d'argent, elle le dépensait, ce qui faisait rire Will. Elle l'aimait aussi pour ça. Alors que son ami s'intéressait à ce qu'elle voulait, Will fouina un peu partout, sans savoir vraiment ce qu'elle cherchait, avant de se retrouver devant un présentoir, où des pendentifs plutôt larges, ovales, qui pouvaient se refermer, comme pour y mettre une photo, une boucle de cheveux, tanguaient au rythme des mouvements dans la boutique. Will, intriguée, entrepris d'en regarder un de plus prêt, quand le vendeur s'approcha d'elle :

-Je peux vous aider, mademoiselle ?

-Oh euh … non … enfin, je me demandais juste comment on s'en sert ?

Le vendeur lui fit un petit sourire :

-Vous avez de la chance, on vient juste de les recevoir. Ce sont des pendentifs à secrets. Regardez.

Il prit l'un d'entre eux, tous étaient ouverts, ce qui avait intrigué Will, et le posa à plat dans sa main.

-Vous y mettez ce que vous désirez, un mot de votre amoureux par exemple, une jolie fille comme vous, et vous murmurez le mot de passe au collier, avant de le refermer. Pour le rouvrir, et récupérer ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur, il faudra que vous disiez le même mot de passe. C'est le seul moyen. Si vous le fermez sans avoir donné de mot de passe, il ne protègera pas votre secret et n'importe qui pourra l'ouvrir.

Will contempla le petit objet, fascinée. Elle le trouva adorable, et, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, décida qu'il lui en fallait un. Elle effleura du bout des doigts celui que le vendeur avait entre les mains.

-Nous avons plusieurs modèles, tenez : en or, en argent, en bronze, avec des pierres précieuse, ou juste ciselées, à vous de voir celui que vous préférez.

Il reposa celui qu'il tenait et il la laissa, appelé par un autre client. La jeune fille regarda les petits objets, et porta son choix sur un collier en bronze, avec une pierre violette, et des ciselures représentants une sorte de serpentins, avant de se diriger vers la caisse. Elle n'avait même pas regardé le prix, aussi fut-elle surprise de savoir qu'il ne coutait que 12 mornilles, elle s'attendait à un peu plus cher que ça.

-Qu'est ce que tu as acheté, demanda Lucy quand elles se furent retrouvées à l'entrée du magasin.

-Un collier, répondit Will en le lui montrant.

-Il est super joli ! s'exclama Lucy, en le contemplant, avant de le rendre à Will.

La jeune fille sourit, et le remit dans le sachet, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle allait en faire encore. Ni ce qu'elle allait y mettre. Les mots doux d'un amoureux. De grands yeux noirs apparurent dans son esprit, avant qu'elle ne secoue la tête pour les chasser. Franchement, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à lui. Et puis il était dangereux, elle le savait. Dangereux dans le sens où il jouait pas mal avec les filles, sans jamais aller trop loin, mais elle ne voulait pas avoir le cœur brisé.

-Brrr on se gèle ! s'exclama Lucy en se frottant les bras avec ses mains. Je ne serais pas contre une bonne bièraubeurre, qu'en penses-tu ?

La question était purement formelle, Will n'avait pas d'autre choix que de suivre, et de toute façon, cela ne lui ferait pas de mal non plus. Elles traversèrent la rue jusqu'aux Trois Balais, et même de l'extérieur, le brouhaha qu'il y avait dans le pub témoignait de sa popularité, encore plus les jours de sorties scolaires. La porte à peine ouverte, les filles sentirent la chaleur du pub contraster avec le froid qui régnait dans la rue. Si c'était déjà comme ça juste avant Halloween, qu'est ce que ça serait à Noël ? Une fois dans le pub, elles cherchèrent une table du regard. Mais tout était plein à craquer. Même le bar. C'était désespérant.

-On va se chercher un pack à Honeyduke et on le boira à la salle commune ? proposa Will.

-Il n'y a rien de mieux à faire, soupira Lucy, à regret.

Elles firent demi-tour et allaient passer la porte quand Lucy entendit qu'on l'appelait.

-Lucy ! Lucy ! Will !

Les deux filles tournèrent la tête pour voir Théodore Nott, à la table de Tom et de toute sa bande, qui leur faisait signe. Les deux filles échangèrent un regard, avant que Lucy ne se dirige vers la table, entrainant une Will mal à l'aise à sa suite.

-Asseyez-vous avec nous, c'est vraiment bondé aujourd'hui !

Il poussa Wilkes pour que les deux filles puissent s'assoir à côté de lui. Et bizarrement, Will se retrouva en face de Tom. C'était prémédité ou quoi ? Amélia lui décrocha un regard mauvais et se rapprocha un peu plus de Tom, qui lui, semblait s'en moquer totalement.

-Vous buvez quoi les filles ? demanda Nott comme si de rien n'était en faisant signe au serveur.

-Deux bièraubeurres, répondit Lucy, qui commençait déjà son numéro de charme sur Nott à grand renfort de mouvements de cheveux et d'œillades langoureuses.

Le silence qui avait suivit l'arrivée des filles fut rapidement oublié et les conversations reprirent. Nott et Lucy semblaient dans une bulle. Will ne disait rien, buvant de temps à autre une gorgée de sa boisson, et écoutant ce qui se disait à droite et à gauche. Pourtant, elle n'était pas la seule à ne rien dire. Tom non plus ne parlait pas. Elle évitait soigneusement de le regarder et pourtant, elle sentait bien le regard étrangement froid et à la fois hypnotisant du jeune homme braqué sur elle, sans qu'il cherche à le cacher, continuellement. Elle prit une gorgée de sa boisson, riant à une blague que Nott venait de raconter, un ton plus haut que sa conversation avec Lucy, mais qui était visiblement destinée à ravir la jeune femme, c'était évident. Et finalement, Will se décida à regarder Tom. Tom qui lui sourit, sans voir la tête déconfite d'Amélia qui aurait volontiers stupéfixié Will sur place. Will d'ailleurs, ne voyait pas la tête de la jeune fille non plus. Dépitée, la blonde se tourna vers Wilkes. Et à ce moment là, d'un mouvement de tête rapide et discret, Tom désigna l'extérieur à Will, la rue, le village. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il venait de l'inviter à sortir, c'était bien ça ? Elle baissa les yeux en faisant vaguement « non » d'un signe de tête très peu convainquant. En fait, elle en mourrait d'envie elle aussi. Il lui lança un regard de défi avec un sourire moqueur, la provoquant délibérément. Ce petit entretient sans parole sembla échapper à tout le monde autre qu'eux. Will se mordilla la lèvre, hésitant encore un peu, avant d'hausser les épaules en signe de reddition. Restait plus qu'à sortir sans que personne ne décide de leur emboiter le pas, et surtout pas Amélia en fait. Finalement, à peine avait-elle accepté – et la lueur de satisfaction malsaine était parfaitement visible dans le regard de Tom, mais pendant une seconde si brève qu'elle n'avait rien vu – le jeune homme s'exclama, coupant toute conversation autour d'eux :

-Ca va, Blaine ? Tu es toute pâle tout à coup.

La jeune fille marqua un temps d'arrêt, alors que tous les regards de la table se tournaient vers elle. Merci Tom…

-Euh… elle a l'air d'aller très bien, répondit Amélia, sèche au possible, jalouse de l'attention que « son » Tom portait à la petite brune.

Lucy regarda tour à tour les deux jeunes gens, et se retint de rire. C'était transparent.

-En fait… répondit Will, je… je ne me sens pas très bien. Il fait trop chaud ici.

-Je vais t'accompagner dehors, proposa Lucy, juste pour la forme, observant Tom du coin de l'œil. Et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre :

-Non non, reste ici, ce n'est pas la peine que tout le monde prenne froid, il ne manquerait plus que ça. Je vais l'accompagner et on vous retrouvera au château.

Amélia avait senti son visage se décomposer. Non, non et re non ! Elle fit mine de se lever, il était hors de question de laisser le champ libre à Blaine !

-Je vais venir avec…

Mais le regard de Tom la figea sur place, encore plus surement qu'un sortilège du saucisson, aussi se rassit-elle, piquant un far, alors que Tom se levait pour contourner la table, et en deux temps, trois mouvements, lui et Will étaient dehors. A peine la porte du pub refermée, ils éclatèrent de rire.

-C'était pas très très crédible… réussit à dire Will, une fois que leurs rires se furent calmés.

-Non, mais on s'en fiche. Aller vient.

Il l'entraina dans les rues qui commençaient à s'assombrir, mais bizarrement, avec Tom, elle n'avait pas peur. Sentiment très contradictoire.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'au bout du village, où se trouvait une maison de style colonial, encore en excellent état, mais qui semblait totalement inoccupée, paradoxalement. Will s'assis sur un rocher, un peu en hauteur, et Tom s'appuya à côté d'elle.

-C'est si calme… Cette maison semble si déserte… murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour le jeune homme.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête, tranquillement. Pas un mot de plus ne fut échangé, pas un mouvement ne se produit entre eux. Ils restèrent là un temps incalculable, à ne rien faire. Et cela semblait parfaitement leur suffire. Will ne se posait aucune question, sans doute aurait-elle dut, mais non, elle ne pensait à rien de très précis.

-Il est tard, il faut qu'on rentre ou nous aurons des ennuis… finit par dire Tom en se redressant et époussetant sa cape.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire, et il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à descendre du rocher. Main qu'il ne lâcha pas une fois qu'elle fut à terre, et elle ne chercha pas à se dégager non plus. Ils étaient parmi les derniers élèves à regagner le château, et le diner avait déjà commencé à leur arrivé. Naturellement, Tom se dirigea vers la grande salle, mais à ce moment là, Will se figea.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Elle désigna le sac qu'elle portait à la main, avec ses achats.

-Je vais aller le déposer et je reviens. Vas-y, j'arrive.

Il sourit, de ce sourire froid et sur de lui, et en même temps si charismatique, avant de la lâcher.

-A tout à l'heure.

Will se dirigea vers la salle commune. Pourtant, arrivée dans son dortoir, elle resta là, s'asseyant sur son lit. Non, elle ne retournerait pas diner ce soir. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse, qu'elle fasse le point avec elle-même. Tom Jedusor, qu'elle avait toujours trouver follement beau tout en se faisant une raison parce qu'il était aussi follement inaccessible, s'intéressait à elle comme ça, du jour au lendemain, se faisant presque… Collant, et insistant, alors que ces dernières années, c'était comme s'ils étaient des étrangers l'un pour l'autre, ne s'étant jamais parlé. Et ce soir, malgré les moments très – trop ?- agréables qu'elle avait passé avec lui, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Quand Lucy revint après le diner, Will s'était mise en pyjama et avait tiré les rideaux de son lit. Elle ne voulait pas en parler ce soir.


	7. Chapter 7

Cela faisait environ deux semaines. Deux semaines que Will évitait Tom. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas elle-même. Tout ça était trop étrange, trop… précipité. Le changement d'attitude du jeune homme envers elle, du jour au lendemain, lui paraissait trop irréel pour y croire. C'était trop facile, trop beau. Et puis il avait cette façon de prendre tout pour acquis, était certain de ce qu'elle allait faire, et qui était ce qu'il voulait qu'elle face. Cela ne lui plaisait pas trop, tout en l'impressionnant. Il y avait trop de détails qui faisaient que c'était trop. Trop agréable, trop merveilleux, trop… trop en somme. Et ne serait-ce que la virée à Pré-au-Lard, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Enfin, vraiment vus, et parlé, sinon ils se voyaient tous les jours. Mais là encore, c'était étrange. Depuis qu'elle avait filé vers le dortoir, il n'avait pas tenté de lui reparlé. Il n'avait même pas essayé de l'approcher. Tout était redevenu exactement comme avant. Avant qu'il lui demande de lui donner une leçon de quidditch. Ils ne se parlaient pas, ne se regardaient pas, s'ignoraient, vivant dans deux sphères totalement différentes. Will n'en demandait pas tant. Ca aurait été stupide de couper les ponts comme ça, elle avait juste besoin de réfléchir, pas d'être mise au banc de sa vie comme ça. Et au-delà de ce qu'elle aurait put imaginer, la réaction de Tom la choquait. Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait poursuivie pendant tout ce temps, pas le contraire, et maintenant, il agissait presque comme un outragé. C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre.

C'était avec toutes ces incompréhensions que Will arriva cet après midi là, dans la bibliothèque bondée. Noël se rapprochait à grand pas, et on avait l'impression que les professeurs donnaient avec sadisme une double dose de devoirs pour voir si les étudiants arriveraient à tout écouler au plus vite et être à peu près tranquilles pendant les deux semaines de congé trimestriel. Sauf que Will ne se faisait aucune illusion, elle n'y arriverait pas. Entre les devoirs normaux et le quidditch, rajouter l'excédent de travail scolaire était purement et simplement impossible. Mais autant essayer d'en faire au maximum, et puis si elle ne maintenait pas le niveau, elle serait suspendue de l'équipe, ce qui était hors de question, elle refusait catégoriquement de risquer sa place. Aussi, elle avait prit le sombral par les cornes et avait décidé de tenter de faire ce devoir de divination qui lui semblait être écrit en langage Gobelin. Au secours. Mais à peine eut-elle passé la porte, qu'elle se rendit compte que toutes les tables étaient ou occupées par le maximum d'élèves possibles, ou surchargées de livres. Autant dire qu'aucune place ne se profilait à l'horizon. Sauf à une table. Une seule et unique table.

Celle où Tom était, penché sur son parchemin, grattant sans relâche, en fouinant de temps à autre dans les cinq ou six livres plantés devant lui. Il avait l'air fatigué, comme la majorité des élèves. Sauf qu'en le détaillant, Will eut l'impression que c'était plus que ça. Ses cernes violacées lui donnaient un teint maladif, et elle se surprit à être inquiète pour lui. Elle n'avait pas osé demander de ses nouvelles via Lucy, qui fréquentait assidument Théodore Nott depuis leur sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Malgré la curiosité maladive de son amie, celle-ci avait fait un effort pour ne pas la presser de questions, aussi Will se refusait-elle à tendre la perche. Au contraire, Tom s'était-il servit de Théodore ? Mystère… Si c'était bel et bien le cas, elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi tour, avant de se rappeler que son devoir était pour dans deux jours, et que, d'expérience, elle savait parfaitement que la bibliothèque ne désemplissait pas à cette période de l'année, alors tant qu'à faire… Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'approcha de la table où Tom était assis, se plantant à côté de lui. Vraie concentration ou fausse indifférence, il ne releva même pas les yeux vers elle, ne marquant aucune pause même légère dans son débit d'écriture. Will se racla la gorge, pas trop fort quand même, nous sommes dans une bibliothèque. Il n'eut pas non plus de réaction. Il l'ignorait tout simplement.

-Je peux ? finit-elle par demander en désignant la chaise en face de lui.

Sans relever les yeux, d'un ton sec et cassant, il lui répondit :

-Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

Non bien sur, il ne l'avait pas. Un peu mal à l'aise, la jeune fille s'installa, et commença à sortir ses affaires pour travailler. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. La présence de Tom à moins d'un mètre d'elle avait quelque chose de déroutant, et sa main qu'il avait prise dans la sienne lui donnait l'impression de la bruler. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était mise à le fixer. Pendant combien de temps ? Pas la moindre idée, mais assez longtemps pour qu'il ait soudain un soupire excéder et qu'il ne lui demande abruptement :

-Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de me regarder comme ça ? Il y en a qui travaillent ici !

Confuse, Will se senti rougir, et baissa la tête sans rien dire. Elle avait vraiment tout raté sur ce coup, sans le vouloir. Nerveusement, elle commença à tourner les pages des livres qu'elle avait amené avec elle, mais une nouvelle fois, il l'interrompit :

-Tu pourrais faire un peu moins de bruit ? Au risque de me répéter, je travail.

Cette fois, loin de continuer à se laisser désemparer, elle releva ses yeux verts vers lui, rancunière.

-Excuse moi de t'imposer ça, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait d'autres places dans la bibliothèque, et moi aussi j'ai le droit de travailler.

-Pas au détriment de ma moyenne trimestriel je te pris !

-Désolée, monsieur le parfait préfet.

Il tiqua, et son regard se fit sombre, très sombre. Ses lèvres se pincèrent une minute et sa mâchoire se contracta. Il la toisa et si elle n'avait pas eut autant le moral accroché, peut être qu'elle aurait pu fondre en larme rien que sous la puissance de ce regard.

-Mademoiselle la star du quidditch qui a l'habitude des traitements de faveurs… Toi et ta petite vie parfaite. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu es ridicule !

-Je suis ridicule ? Moi ? rétorqua-t-elle, médusée.

Mais un « chut ! » agacé provenant de la table la plus proche les stoppa dans leur échange de politesses. Will croisa les bras, alors que le visage de Tom s'assombrit. Et soudain, sans un mot, il se leva, et disparut entre les rayonnages. Bien décidée à ne pas en rester là, la jeune femme se leva et lui emboita le pas, le rattrapant assez vite malgré leur différence de taille.

-Tom !

Ils étaient totalement seuls entre les rayons. Personne alentour. Ils allaient pouvoir se disputer à loisir. Enfin pas trop fort tout de même. Les rayonnages avaient beau aller jusqu'au haut plafond, et formaient un rempart et un labyrinthe isolant, ce n'était pas certain qu'ils puissent hurler tout en restant discrets. Loin de s'arrêter, le préfet de serpentard sembla accélérer le pas. Agacée, Will le saisit par la manche pour le forcer à se retourner. Stoppé dans son élan, il fut bien obligé d'obtempérer.

-C'est quoi ton problème ? s'écria-t-elle, presque les larmes aux yeux devant sa méchanceté.

Elle ne supportait pas qu'il soit comme ça, pas après avoir été si gentil avec elle. Son comportement changeant la mettait au supplice, et ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle s'en rendait compte, sans imaginer que le fait qu'elle l'ait évité pendant deux semaines lui avait peut être fait le même effet.

-Mon problème ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Mon problème, c'est toi Will !

Avant qu'elle ait pu réagir, anticiper, comprendre, ou ne serait-ce qu'analyser ce qu'il venait de lui dire, Tom se rapprocha d'elle à la vitesse de l'éclair, l'attira à lui, glissant impérieusement ses mains autour de son visage pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes, avant la coincer dos à l'une des bibliothèques. Elle senti à peine la vive douleur que lui prodiguèrent les étagères en bois massif s'imprimant dans son dos quand Tom colla son corps contre le sien. Un instant, en sentant ses lèvres brulantes et voraces, sa langue impérieuse qui voulait absolument se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la sienne, Will ne sut pas très bien comment réagir, elle resta figée, le laissant faire, entendant à peine deux livres tomber à terre sous la violence du choc de son corps contre la bibliothèque. Et puis son propre désir prit le dessus. Lentement, avec appréhension d'abord, ses mains se posèrent sur le torse de Tom, et remontèrent lentement jusqu'à son col, qu'elle agrippa pour l'attirer contre elle, avant de répondre à son baiser avec autant d'intensité. Sans se poser plus de questions. Elle entrouvrit un peu plus ses lèvres pour que leurs deux langues se rencontrent dans un échange sensuel, plein de désirs retenus. Will moulait son corps à celui de Tom, s'accrochant à lui de toutes ses forces, comme un naufragé à un morceau d'épave, s'imprégnant de son parfum, pour ne jamais l'oublier. Et puis, il recula un peu, à peine, juste assez pour que leurs lèvres ne se détachent. Will n'eut pas la force de le retenir. Elle garda les yeux fermés, et baissa la tête, relâchant un peu la pression autour de la robe de sorcier du préfet, mais sans pourtant le lâcher totalement. Et puis, elle sentit une légère caresse sur son menton et en bas de ses joues. Les doigts de Tom, à n'en pas douter. Il lui releva doucement la tête vers lui, elle ouvrit les yeux. Il lui souriait. D'un sourire plus profond, mais toujours aussi glacial. Will s'en fichait. Il était là, et il venait de l'embrasser. Peu lui importait les bleus qu'elle aurait surement dans le dos d'ici le soir. Les deux grands yeux noirs se fixèrent dans les prunelles vertes, comme pour les dominer, les soumettre. Se doutait-il qu'il n'y arriverait pas ? Peut être, mais Tom était satisfait. Il venait d'obtenir sa première vraie victoire. Bien plus forte que cette main prise en revenant de la sortie à ce stupide village. Elle venait de lui rendre son baiser avec la même intensité qu'il y avait mise. Et contrairement à lui, qui avait dut se forcer – mais pas de beaucoup – celle de la jeune fille n'était pas feinte, loin s'en fallait.

-Ne refais jamais ça, murmura-t-il doucement, en posant son front contre le sien. Ne m'ignore plus pendant des jours et des jours. Ne me remet plus en colère comme ça. Jamais…

Will écouta chacun de ses mots, tout en passant ses bras autour du cou de Tom, hochant rapidement la tête en signe d'acquiescement, et, les paupières mi-closes, alors que les mains de Tom glissèrent de son visage à sa taille, elle chercha à nouveau ses lèvres pour un baiser plus tendre, plus doux. Il les lui donna sans vraiment y réfléchir, tout à sa satisfaction d'avoir obtenu sa première victoire sur la sang pure. Elle était plutôt mignonne, et à travers l'étoffe de son uniforme, il sentait son corps qui frémissait à la moindre de ses caresses, à la plus petite inflexion de ses mains. C'était un pouvoir tel qu'il n'en connaissait pas encore réellement, mais il avait bien l'intention de l'utiliser à loisir. Il avait heureusement assez de self contrôle pour ne pas perdre les pédales tout de suite, ça aurait été réduire à néant tous les efforts qu'il avait fait jusque là pour l'approcher et l'amadouer. Et puis il recula, se détachant d'elle. Elle rouvrit les yeux, un peu surprise, alors qu'il regardait entre les étagères, comme s'il avait entendu un bruit.

-On ne peut pas rester là…

Il ramassa rapidement les deux livres tombés à terre, et prit Will par la main pour revenir vers leur table. Il se rassit et elle fit de même en face de lui, encore un peu sonnée par ce qui venait d'arriver. Ils venaient vraiment de s'embrasser là, ou elle avait rêvé ? Comme si de rien n'était, Tom se repencha vers ses devoirs, reprenant son travail. Will, elle, n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son parchemin. Elle le fixait, sans bouger d'un millimètre, et puis il releva la tête, et lui fit un clin d'œil, comme pour la rassurer, avant de frôler la jambe de la jeune fille de son pied. Elle en eut un frisson. Sans conviction, elle se pencha vers son devoir, laissant un sourire étirer ses lèvres sans même s'en rendre compte.

Vers dix neuf heure, au moment du diner, alors que la bibliothèque se vidait, Tom rangea rapidement ses affaires, et Will l'imita. Son sac sur une épaule, il passa son autre bras autour du corps de Will, la serrant contre lui. Maintenant, elle était sa propriété, il avait gagné et il voulait que tout le monde le sache.


	8. Chapter 8

-Je… déteste… les… vacances… scolaires… s'essoufflait Lucy alors qu'elle essayant sans vraiment de succès de fermer sa malle.

Elle regarda d'un air mauvais la valise en cuire, en se redressant, mains sur les hanches, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Elle se refusait à utiliser la magie, sinon, une fois chez elle, ça serait le même problème pour revenir, et là bas, étant donné qu'elle était mineure, elle n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser sa baguette, sa mère refuserait de l'aider, trouvant qu'elle emportait toujours trop d'affaires – la preuve – et son père trouverait ça futile. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle trouverait toujours le moyen de revenir avec deux fois plus d'affaires… qu'elle ne mettrait pas. Problème, problème… Après avoir regardé l'imposante valise, qui semblait lui faire un sourire moqueur en restant ainsi à moitié ouverte sur sa montagne d'affaire, comme ravie de jouer ce tour à la jeune femme, elle décida qu'il était temps d'employer les grands moyens. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Se retournant, elle sauta sur sa valise pour s'assoir dessus, pesant de tout son poids – qui n'était pas bien lourd d'ailleurs – avant de réussir enfin à clipser le premier le fermoir, puis de s'appuyer au maximum pour fermer l'autre côté.

-Ouf… souffla-t-elle, en se redressant à demi, pour enfin s'assoir sur son lit, et se laisser tomber en arrière, prenant un repos bien mérité.

Le Poudlard Express partirait demain matin, samedi, et il leur faudrait la journée pour rallier Londres. Reprenant peu à peu son souffle, Lucy se redressa, s'appuyant sur ses coudes dans une position semi allongée, cherchant Will du regard. La brune était toujours debout devant sa propre valise, faisant son sac comme si on allait l'amener au bagne. Lucy eut une moue compatissante, avant de souffler sur une de ses mèches claires qui venait de lui barrer le visage pour la remettre en arrière.

-Ne fait pas cette tête, ce ne sont que deux semaines. Il ne va pas t'oublier.

Will releva la tête et lui jeta un regard de chien battu. Ca faisait à peine un mois qu'elle sortait avec Tom, et c'était comme la fin du monde de le laisser là, alors qu'elle allait passer Noël en famille. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour l'emporter dans sa valise. Tom était orphelin, et comme il était possible de passer les vacances dans l'école, il préférait largement rester là plutôt que d'aller dans cet immonde orphelinat moldu dans lequel il avait grandit. Secrètement, la jeune fille avait écrit à sa mère pour savoir si elle pouvait l'inviter à venir pendant les vacances. Mais Mrs Blaine ne voyait pas les choses de cette façon. Il n'y avait qu'un mois qu'elle et ce garçon se fréquentaient, elle ne pouvait pas inviter tous les petits amis passagés de sa fille. Ce que Mrs Blaine oubliait, c'est que Tom était le premier que Will aurait bien voulut inviter. Le projet n'ayant pas abouti, elle n'en souffla mot au jeune homme, qui l'aurait sans doute mal prit. Dans sa lettre, Mrs Blaine précisait aussi que les vacances seraient rythmées par les allées et venues des personnes invitées au mariage prochain. Deux semaines de torture en perspective. Will espérait au moins qu'elle et Silvia n'allaient pas finir par s'écharper, mais cette dernière serait sans doute bien trop occupée à le faire avec leur mère. Du moment qu'elle ne croisait pas son futur beau-frère… Mais ça aurait sans doute été trop lui demander. La soirée de Noël, qui serait une énorme réception chez les Blaine, la mettait d'avance au supplice. Heureusement qu'à nouvel an, elle ne serait pas là. Lucy l'avait invitée, et elle resterait chez elle jusqu'à leur retour à l'école. Que ferait-on sans les amis ?

-Je te jure qu'il ne va pas s'envoler, dit d'ailleurs Lucy, en se redressant.

Will essaya de sourire. Lucy ne faisait que la réconforter. Et elle avait sans doute raison. Son amie ne se faisait pas vraiment de soucis pour Théodore Nott. D'un autre côté, elle enchainait tellement les petits copains… Même si en ce moment, il était celui qui avait sa préférence, Will savait d'expérience qu'elle gardait toutes les portes ouvertes. La mort dans l'âme, la jeune fille continua à faire son sac. Il serait bientôt l'heure de diner. Le dernier diner qu'elle partagerait avec son petit ami avant deux longues, deux interminables semaines. Cela la terrifiait d'avance. Il pouvait s'en passer des choses en deux semaines ! Surtout que ce premier mois de relation n'avait pas été facile. Du moins pas entre eux, ça, ça allait encore. Mais avec toutes les filles qui la détestaient pour avoir réussi à mettre le grappin sur Tom. La vérité avait beau être le contraire, que c'était lui qui l'avait faite craquer, tout le monde s'en fichait. Elle était tellement mieux dans le rôle de la méchante. Alors les coups tordus, et les méchancetés gratuites n'avaient pas cessées de la poursuivre. Amélia était d'ailleurs l'une des premières à lui réserver ce traitement de faveur. Heureusement pour elle, Will était assez forte pour encaisser ces coups là. Lucy lui avait enjoint d'en parler à Tom, mais son amie s'y était refusée. Il était tout simplement hors de question qu'il sache quoi que ce soit. Lucy avait marmonné qu'il finirait bien par s'en rendre compte, mais Will espérait que les jalouses se seraient lassées avant que ça ne soit le cas. Le pire avait été à l'entrainement, avec Joyce. Joyce qui ne cessait ses petits commentaires mesquins, et qui continuait les mauvaises passes. Tatianna avait finit par la mettre au pas en lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il était hors de question qu'un tel comportement, puéril et stupide, nuise à l'équipe. Joyce venait de saborder ses chances de devenir capitaine de l'équipe, mais ça, elle ne pouvait pas le savoir.

-On va manger ? Je meurs de faim ! s'exclama Lucy, tirant brutalement Will de ses pensées.

La poursuiveuse ferma sa valise et la suivit dans le couloir menant à la salle commune, qui était quasiment déserte. Tout le monde était au diner. Les garçons aussi, surement. Le brouhaha de la grande salle s'entendait depuis le bas des escaliers menant aux cachots. Will et Lucy s'y dirigèrent, et prirent place à table, avec les autres. Lucy s'approcha à pas de loups de Théodore, lui mettant les mains sur les yeux, de manière très enfantine, avant de lui demander d'une voix gaga « Devine qui c'est ». Théodore éclata de rire, avant de poser ses mains sur celles de Lucy, et de tourner la tête vers elle pour échanger un baiser – ou plutôt une dizaine de petits bisous. Amélia, en face, leva les yeux au ciel, et mima une nausée à un Wilkes tout aussi dégouté. De l'autre côté de la table, Tom, le nez dans un de ses livres qui n'étaient pas de son niveau, ne redressa même pas la tête quand Will s'assit à côté de lui. Elle lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, mais sans commentaire, commença à se servir. En face, Théodore et Lucy en étaient presque à se donner la béquée, c'était trop mignon. Dans d'autres circonstances, Will aurait peut être sourit, mais le manque d'attention de Tom alors qu'ils allaient être séparés ne lui laissait pas la possibilité de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur lui. Amélia, qui les observait, jubilait, et avait du mal à retenir un sourire triomphant. Incapable d'avaler la purée et le bout de steak qu'elle venait de mettre dans son assiette, Will se mit à faire de vagues dessins dedans. Lucy lui avait trop répété qu'elle était la fille la plus chanceuse de l'école pour qu'elle ne soit pas inquiète. Cette chance pouvait tourner à n'importe quel moment, et elle n'avait pas la possibilité de se procurer du Felix Felicis. Elle lui avait aussi dit que si Tom s'était donné tant de mal pour se rapprocher d'elle et l'avoir, ce n'était pas deux petites semaines qu'il allait passer presque seul dans l'école qui allaient changer grand-chose. Mais voilà, ce soir, plus qu'à d'autres moments, il était distant. Horriblement distant. Quand aux plats chauds se succédèrent les desserts, Will se décida enfin à s'approcher de son petit ami, et de lui demander :

-Tu n'en a pas marre de lire tout le temps ?

Un vague haussement d'épaule et un « hmmm » peu engageant furent sa seule réponse. Ce que Will ignorait, en vérité, c'est que depuis qu'elle s'était assise, une fois de plus, Tom jouait avec elle. Il savait très bien que ces deux semaines de séparation l'angoissaient, bien plus que lui n'était angoissé, et la manière dont il restait éloigné d'elle était une manière de la lui attacher, alors qu'elle aurait certainement préféré qu'il soit aux petits soins, sans doute en allant jusqu'à s'abaisser à ce que Nott faisait avec sa nouvelle petite amie – d'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'il le rappelle à l'ordre, on ne s'abaisse pas à ça quand on est un mangemort ! – mais il voulait être certain que ces deux semaines ne la lui arracheraient pas. Il avait eut assez de mal à l'avoir. Elle était à lui, point final. La manière la plus simple de le prouver, était de passer ce bras possessif autour de ses épaules à chaque déplacement dans les couloirs quand ils étaient ensembles, là où un autre n'aurait fait que donner sa main à sa petite amie.

-Tom… ? insista-t-elle doucement.

-Je bosse ! rétorqua-t-il d'un ton un peu abrupt, en tournant une page de son manuel.

Un peu surprise par la manière dont il venait de lui parler, Will se raidit un moment, avant de déglutir, en serrant les dents et de lui lancer un regard peu amène.

-Okay.

Le ton avait été sec, cassant presque. Ils allaient être séparés deux semaines et c'était tout l'effet que ça lui faisait ? Parfait. Elle se redressa et enjamba le banc dans l'indifférence générale au milieu du bruit et des allées et venues de la grande salle – excepté Amélia dont le sourire s'élargissait de minute en minute, et un regard venant de la table des professeurs, un regard qui la fixait par-dessus des lunettes en demie lune.

-Où tu vas ? lui demanda Lucy, un peu surprise.

-Je n'ai pas très faim, certaines choses me coupent l'appétit. Je vais aller faire un tour avant le couvre feu.

Intentionnellement, dans un geste un peu puéril et qui ne lui fit pas spécialement du bien, mais dont elle avait besoin, elle lança sa serviette à la tête de Tom, de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse plus lire. Cela ne sembla pas le déranger, car il retira le morceau de tissu, et le reposa à côté de lui, comme si de rien n'était. Excédée, Will quitta les lieux. Une fois qu'elle eut quitté la salle, et qu'il fut sur qu'elle ne reviendrait pas, Tom se redressa et se servit un verre de jus de citrouille, avant de se laisser tenter par un éclair au café.

-Ils sont délicieux… Tu en veux ? ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Lucy qui le regardait, ahurie.

La jeune femme reprit contenance, avant de le regarder de bas en haut et de répondre froidement :

-Non, merci !

Tom savait être adorable avec Will, mais là, il venait de se comporter comme le dernier des mufles, et si Lucy n'avait pas craint que cela débouche sur une dispute entre elle et Théodore – ou pire, entre elle et Tom, et là elle n'était pas sure de gagner – sans doute lui aurait-elle fait part de sa pensée, mais on ne défie pas impunément le roi de Serpentard, aussi se contenta-t-elle de s'écarter un peu de Théodore. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dut courir après Will, mais là, il était trop tard. Dans l'immensité de l'école, qui savait où elle avait put aller ? Tom, lui, le savait parfaitement bien…


	9. Chapter 9

**Plus tard**

Les larmes de rage et de peine avaient finies par sécher, balayées par le vent, et ses yeux rougis avaient repris une teinte normale. Sur la passerelle, elle se tenait fermement à la rambarde en pierre travaillée et ciselée, de peur de tomber. Il faisait un froid de loup ce soir, encore plus froid que quand Tom lui avait fait découvrir l'endroit, quelques semaines plus tôt. Et là, paradoxalement, même si tout ici lui rappelait le jeune homme aux yeux aussi noirs et aussi froids que les eaux du lac à cette époque de l'année, elle savait qu'ici, personne ne viendrait la déranger, qu'elle pourrait pleurer tout son saoule à cause de lui et de sa méchanceté. Pour le moment, elle ne voulait même pas penser à redescendre, ni même à le recroiser. D'un geste, elle essuya la dernière trace des flots qui avaient inondés son visage. Cela ne lui faisait rien qu'ils ne soient pas ensemble pendant deux semaines ? Très bien, tant pis pour lui ! Même si elle se doutait bien qu'elle ne se disait ça que sur le coup de la colère et que, dès qu'elle serait calmée, il lui manquerait à nouveau. Le vent soufflait fort. Elle avait tiré les manches de son pull en grosse laine grise pour se couvrir les mains, et son écharpe aux couleurs de Serpentard lui entourait le cou et la gorge. Elle avait bien fait de la prendre en sortant du dortoir, plus pour se protéger des courants d'airs qui parcouraient l'école en cette saison que pour aller faire une balade nocturne à la base. L'heure du couvre feu devait être dépassée, malgré ce qu'elle avait dit, elle n'était toujours pas redescendue, et n'en avait pas encore l'intention. Elle était trop en colère. Au pire, elle dormirait dans le train demain, ça serait toujours ce temps là qui passerait plus vite. Perdue dans la contemplation du lac, et avec le vent soufflant parfois de fortes rafales à ses oreilles, elle n'avait pas entendu la porte de la passerelle s'ouvrir, pas plus qu'elle n'avait vu qui venait de s'appuyer avec nonchalance contre le chambranle de la porte. Aussi, quand la voix froide, impérieuse et surtout moqueuse se fit entendre, elle sursauta.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais pour objectif de passer les vacances au fond du lit…

Will pivota vers la porte, étouffant un cri de surprise. Le sourire narquois que Tom arborait lui donna envie de le gifler. C'est fou comme, en un instant, il pouvait redevenir le garçon odieux qu'elle ne supportait pas. Dans ces cas là, elle avait envie de lui rentrer dedans et de lui hurler d'aller se faire voir. C'était même surement ce qu'elle allait faire là, d'un instant à l'autre, même si elle savait très bien qu'il ne la laisserait pas faire. Au pire, elle traverserait la passerelle et ouvrirait l'autre porte pour lui échapper. Si celle-ci n'était pas fermée avec un sort plus puissant que le alohomora, bien évidemment.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? rétorqua-t-elle, mauvaise. Et comment tu m'as trouvée ?

Il se redressa, et Will remarqua qu'il portait le même pull noir que la dernière – et première – fois qu'ils étaient montés ici. En le voyant faire, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il était grand. Il la dépassait d'une tête facilement, et pourtant, elle n'était pas si petite que ça. Il s'approcha d'elle mais eut la présence d'esprit de s'arrêter à environ un mètre, et amorça une réponse avant de hausser les épaules :

-Tu es ma petite amie, je m'intéresse à ta santé. Et faire ses rondes de préfet ça aide

Elle eut un rictus, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, et le regardant de bas en haut. Ce rappel de ce qu'il lui avait dit le premier soir où ils étaient venus ici, en échappant au club de Slugh, lui fit encore plus mal, aussi décida-t-elle de l'ignorer tant qu'elle le pouvait :

-Je n'avais pas l'air de t'intéresser pendant le diner, rétorqua-t-elle.

Elle dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas avoir envie de pleurer à nouveau. Une fois ça suffisait non ?

-J'étais entrain de bosser, ce n'est pas un crime.

-On ne va pas se voir pendant deux semaines, Tom, alors excuse-moi de ne pas aimer être snobée la veille au soir de mon départ !

Sa voix venait de monter d'une octave, voir plus. Pour l'indifférence qu'elle avait décidé d'adopter quelques minutes plus tôt, elle repasserait. Il était inutile de se rendre plus ridicule que ça. Elle décida de couper court à la dispute qui s'annonçait.

-De toute façon ça ne sert à rien de discuter avec toi. Laisse-moi tranquille.

Elle fit volte face, bien décidée à l'éviter le plus possible jusqu'au lendemain matin. Si ce n'était pas une rupture, ça y ressemblait fort. Du moins de son point de vue. Elle saisit sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son pantalon alors qu'elle s'approchait de l'autre porte, mais la main de Tom qui l'avait rattrapée se referma sur son bras, la forçant à lui faire face. Une impression de déjà vu…

-Tu es chiante, tu le sais ça ? Je t'ai déjà dis que j'en avais assez de passer mon temps à te courir après, c'est lassant. Je t'ai aussi dis de ne plus me mettre en colère, et là tu es mal partie Mina.

Ce petit surnom, qu'il était le seul à lui donner, et qu'il ne lui donnait que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, lui fit perdre un instant toute capacité de réflexion. Prenant les devants, Tom saisit son deuxième poignet pour éviter qu'elle ne le gifle ou essaye de se dégager. Le sourire mutin qu'il arborait malgré ses paroles qui se voulaient menaçantes n'échappa pas à Will. A croire qu'il n'avait jamais fini de jouer avec elle, d'essayer de lui prouver qu'il était le seul à dominer, et qu'il imposait ses règles, sans faire cas de celles que la jeune femme aurait pu vouloir instaurer entre eux.

- Regarde-toi dans une glace avant de me dire ça, rétorqua-t-elle, mais avec ce sourire là, elle sentait bien qu'elle avait déjà perdu la bataille.

Une lueur étrange, mauvaise, celle qui l'habitait toujours et que parfois, il n'arrivait plus à contrôler, surtout quand elle le défiait comme ça, passa dans son regard. Il aimait la pousser à bout, mais pas qu'elle soit insolente. La passerelle était trop étroite pour y passer à deux de front. A part la relâcher pour qu'ils finissent la traverser – et prendre le risque qu'elle lui file entre les doigts - il n'avait qu'une seule solution. Sans la lâcher, il la poussa contre la rambarde, encadrant ses jambes avec les siennes. Ca commençait à devenir une habitude. Par mesure de sécurité, il lui bloqua les deux bras dans le dos, l'enlaçant par la même occasion. Mais c'était le seul moyen de dompter l'espèce de cheval sauvage qu'elle était. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que celui de se laisser faire, sans opposer beaucoup de résistance. Elle était toujours en colère, mais ne savait pas vraiment comment le lui montrer. Il approcha son visage du sien, et plongea son regard noir comme la nuit dans les deux yeux verts vifs qui le regardaient. Il la fixa ainsi un long moment, aimantant son regard avec le sien, sans ciller. Il attendit que la tempête dans les prunelles de Will ait fini de s'apaiser, sans bouger d'un pouce, mis à part le vent qui jouait dans ses cheveux noirs épais, puis, quand ce fut le cas, il se pencha vers elle, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, à la recherche de la petite parcelle de peau que son écharpe laissait à l'air libre, en maintenant toujours ses bras dans son dos.

-Arrête de chercher la dispute tout le temps…

Dans les bourrasques de vent, les murmures de Tom ne parvinrent que de manière confuse à Will, et elle les oublia très vite en sentant ses lèvres glacées entrer en contact avec sa peau maintenue au chaud par l'épais tissu en laine. Elle frissonna, se tordant un peu pour se soustraire à son étreinte, mais il raffermit sa poigne, la serrant plus fort dans ses bras. Si elle avait été en état de réagir et de lui échapper, nul doute que ce qu'il venait de dire aurait provoqué une nouvelle dispute entre eux, mais là elle était totalement à sa merci. Il adorait gagné, et une fois de plus, il venait d'arriver à ses fins. Les lèvres de Tom dévoraient la peau chaude et sensible du cou de Will, et après un ultime soubresaut, elle rendit les armes, se laissant faire. Sa langue et ses dents qui la mordillaient doucement lui faisaient un effet fou. Dès leur premier baiser, ça avait été ainsi. Quand il sentit que la résistance qu'elle lui opposait prenait fin, Tom relâcha ses poignets, glissant ses mains du dos de Will à ses hanches pendant qu'elle glissait ses mains dans ses cheveux épais. Malgré le froid et le vent, ils auraient pus rester là des heures. Pourtant, les flocons de neige qui se mirent à virevolter autour d'eux firent brièvement reprendre conscience à Tom qu'il faisait zéro degrés dehors. Lentement, il se redressa, et Will eut la sensation d'avoir encore plus froid qu'auparavant. Il glissa sa main dans la sienne, entremêlant ses doigts aux siens.

-Vient.

Il l'entraina à l'intérieur, et comme la fois précédente, la chaleur à l'intérieur de l'école fit un bien fou à Will. Elle était entrain de geler sur place sans s'en rendre compte. Pourtant, ils n'allèrent pas bien loin. Tom l'entraina dans un petit couloir, derrière une tenture, au bout duquel se trouvait un escalier qui montait Merlin seul savait où. Will se laissa aller contre le mur, attirant Tom dans ses bras, en cherchant ses lèvres qu'il lui donna. Comme d'habitude, et malgré le fait qu'elle était morte de froid, la peau de Tom lui parut toujours aussi glacée. Mais elle s'en fichait pas mal. Elle glissa une main dans son dos, et une autre derrière sa tête. Etre plus proche était physiquement impossible. Tom laissa aller ses mains froides sous le pull de Will, cherchant le contact de la peau de son dos, et de celle de son ventre. Will avait totalement perdu le contrôle alors que Tom savait parfaitement où il allait et ce qu'il avait en tête. Quand, de nouveau, les lèvres de Tom dévièrent vers le cou de Will, après l'avoir débarrassée de son écharpe verte et grise, elle renversa la tête en arrière pour lui donner un meilleur accès, les yeux mi-clos. Pourtant, à travers la moitié ouverte, elle vit deux yeux qui la regardaient, deux yeux brillants, et étrangement transparent. Elle ouvrit les siens en grands, étouffant un cri de surprise en se raidissant, et la forme blanche qui flottait à plusieurs mètres du sol fit un looping. Tom se redressa pour voir ce qui avait causé ce changement de comportement brutale sur sa proie, et reconnu immédiatement l'esprit frappeur de l'école. Peeves…

-Ooh… mais ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi ! J'étais aux premières loges pour les premiers ébats de Tom-le-préfet-parfait et sa petite chérie. Nyihahahahaha.

Son rire résonna étrangement dans le petit couloir, alors qu'il fit une nouvelle série de loopings, avant de s'arrêter, et de ricaner.

-Je me demande ce que dirait le directeur Dippet s'il savait que son petit prodige profite de ses rondes pour bécoter ses copines qui ne devraient même pas être là…

Tom se détacha de Will, tout en gardant une de ses mains dans la sienne, en se redressant de toute sa hauteur, et foudroya l'esprit frappeur du regard. Celui-ci avait pourtant la réputation d'être insolent avec la terre entière, tout en baissant tout de même d'un ton devant les professeurs, et le baron sanglant. Pourtant, le regard que Tom lui lança aurait pu le pétrifier. Et pour la première fois dans toute sa carrière, le fantôme eut peur d'un élève. La main de Tom se crispa autour de celle de Will, la serrant à la faire crier. Elle dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas céder.

-Dégage, Peeves ! siffla Tom entre ses dents.

A cet instant précis, en entendant Tom parler ainsi, alors que l'ambiance, intime à la base, était passée à gênante, pour finalement devenir totalement effrayante et glaciale, même Will fut prise d'un frisson qui n'était absolument plus dut au froid et encore moins aux caresses que le préfet lui prodiguait quelques instants auparavant. L'esprit frappeur prit de la hauteur, toisant le préfet, et lui tira la langue, avant de disparaitre dans un mur. Tom esquissa le mouvement de le poursuivre mais Will le retint par le bras.

-Tom !

Le jeune homme se retourna vivement vers elle, si vite qu'elle sursauta à nouveau. Sa rage ne s'était pas calmée, et le regard de tueur qu'il lui lança, les yeux injectés de sang, la fit pâlir. Pourtant, rassemblant tout son courage, la jeune femme s'avança vers lui, et de sa main libre, lui caressa la joue en douceur, s'attendant avant toute chose à être repoussée, assez violemment peut être. Ses doigts, d'abord hésitant, entrèrent finalement avec la joue légèrement piquante, l'effleurant de haut en bas, et passant son pouce sur ses lèvres. Peu à peu, sa respiration, qui s'était faite sifflante et précipitée, s'apaisa, il ferma les yeux un bref instant, et elle commença à parler, d'une voix douce et calme, tendre.

-C'est fini, il est parti… Calme-toi. Tout va bien…

La pression autour de sa main se relâcha peu à peu, et elle put libérer ses doigts engourdis par la poigne de Tom. Elle fit un ou deux mouvements des doigts pour aider le sang à se remettre à couler dans ses veines, respirant elle-même plus facilement. Puis sa main rejoignit sa jumelle autour du visage de Tom, encadrant sa tête. Elle glissa ses deux mains derrière la nuque du jeune homme, ou elle croisa les doigts, alors que ses pouces venaient se placer à quatre vingt dix degrés, sur ses tempes.

-Ca va aller…

Tom rouvrit les yeux. Ils avaient repris une teinte normale, toute trace de colère avait disparue, il ne restait qu'une profonde lassitude. Il monta une de ses mains pour la poser sur celle de Will, qu'il effleura, avant de poser son front contre le sien.

-Désolé… murmura-t-il enfin.

S'il était en colère à présent, c'était contre lui-même. Il venait de manquer de tout faire louper. La peur qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de la jeune femme n'avait rien de commun avec ce qu'il lui avait d'ors et déjà fait endurer avec ses petits jeux cruels de chat s'amusant avec une pauvre petite souris blanche. Mais elle ne s'était pas enfuie. Elle était restée. Jusqu'au bout. Avait-il sut se l'attacher bien plus rapidement et de manière plus efficace qu'il n'avait cru jusqu'alors ? En douceur, sa seconde main remonta jusqu'à l'épaule de Will, et lui caressa le bras. Celle qui était sur son visage, contre la main de Will, glissa sur son bras pour faire de même. Il la saisit aux avants bras, à peine trop fort, et plongea son regard dans le sien. Pour palier à la bêtise qu'il venait de faire, il se devait de jouer une carte. Une carte qu'il n'aurait pas aimé jouer maintenant, mais c'était un risque.

-Ces deux semaines ne doivent rien changer. Ne m'abandonne pas. Pas toi aussi…

Will faisait naviguer son regard d'un œil à l'autre de ceux de Tom. Bien sur que non, elle ne l'abandonnerait pas. C'était elle qui venait de lui faire une crise parce qu'il était distant, pas le contraire. Elle chercha un instant le sens du « toi aussi » avant qu'il ne lui saute aux yeux. Il parlait de la sensation d'abandon que la mort de sa mère avait prodigué, sans doute. Voilà pourquoi il était si peu affectueux et démonstratif avec elle, surtout en public. Quand on a peur d'être seul, on ne peut pas s'attacher aux autres tellement la crainte qu'ils nous abandonnent est énorme. Will se rapprocha de lui, et réussi à dégager ses bras pour serrer Tom contre elle.

-Je ne t'abandonne pas. Je t'écrirai. C'est promis.

Tom ferma un instant les yeux. Un sourire indescriptible se peignait sur ses traits, à la fois machiavélique, et heureux. Il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait, au final.


	10. Chapter 10

Le Poudlard Express filait à travers la campagne anglaise, sans entrave ni contrainte. A son bord, les élèves étaient joyeux, souriants. C'était Noël, c'était les vacances… Le compartiment des cinquièmes années de serpentard ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Théodore et Lucy se chamaillaient gentiment, finissant leurs disputes d'un petit baiser, Wilkes s'était endormit. Amélia faisait face à Will, mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne disait quoi que ce soit. Si la première fixait la seconde avec une animosité à peine dissimulée, avant de reporter toute son attention sur le magazine qu'elle lisait, la seconde avait perdu tout contact avec la réalité, plongée dans ses pensées, regardant le paysage filer à travers la grande fenêtre. De temps à autre, Will lâchait un soupir, ignorant les regards qu'elle s'attirait. Elle avait d'ors et déjà troquée son uniforme pour une tenue plus habituelle, une jupe bleu marine, un gilet de la même couleur, et un chemisier blanc, ses cheveux retenus en un vague chignon. Ses chaussures à petit talon et boucle salomée parachevaient l'ensemble. Ca serait toujours ça de fait, et le voyage passe plus vite quand on s'occupe, sauf qu'une fois cela fait, elle n'arrivait à se concentrer sur rien d'autre. Elle releva les yeux uniquement quand Lucy et Théodore se levèrent :

-On va se changer, expliqua son amie.

-Ok… fut la seule réponse de Will.

Théodore, en passant à côté de Wilkes, lui donna une tape sur l'épaule. Il sursauta, lui lança un regard assassin, et se retourna pour se rendormir, ce qui valut au jeune Nott de lever les yeux au ciel. Le couple disparut par la porte du compartiment, laissant les deux jeunes filles pour ainsi dire seules. La compagnie d'une marmotte ne peut pas être considérée comme une personne. Les premières minutes se firent dans le silence. Will avait attrapé son manteau pour le mettre sur elle. Le courant d'air traversant le train était glacial. Elle songea à Tom, seul dans l'école, bien loin d'imaginer que c'est lors des vacances qu'il était le plus tranquille pour effectuer de macabres recherches.

-Pauvre Blaine… Tu fais peine à voir, lâcha enfin Amélia, narquoise.

Elle attendait depuis des semaines de cracher son venin, le moment était venu de se laisser aller. Elle allait se venger, d'une manière bien minime à ce qu'elle aurait voulut faire, mais elle allait tout de même essayer de soulager ce pique de jalousie qui la rongeait depuis que Tom avait décidé d'apporter un peu trop d'attention à Wilhelmina Blaine. Cette dernière releva les yeux, comme sortant d'un étrange sommeil. Elle n'avait apporté absolument aucune attention à ce qui se passait dans ce compartiment depuis leur arrivée.

-C'est vrai, regarde-toi, enchaina la blonde en se redressant, croisant mains et bras, mauvaise. Tu dépéris et ça ne fait que quelques heures que vous êtes séparés. Je comprends pourquoi il met autant de distance entre vous. Tu dois être étouffante comme petite amie.

Will n'avait pas eut le temps de se mettre assez sur ses gardes pour empêcher les méchancetés d'Amélia de l'atteindre. Pourtant, peu à peu, elle cherchait malgré elle une contre attaque, tout en se sentant remuée parce qu'elle insinuait.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Un sourire diabolique naquit sur les lèvres d'Amélia, ravie de son petit effet. Elle disait n'importe quoi, des trucs absolument faux, mais qu'elle aurait aimé être vrais, pour blesser sa rivale. Même si jamais elle n'aurait eut de chance avec Tom Jedusor.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu es collante Blaine. Il n'y a qu'à voir la tête que tu as fais hier soir pendant le diner. Et ta petite sortie… Très théâtrale, vraiment. Le pauvre Tom. C'est déjà difficile d'être orphelin, et tu viens en plus faire ta diva en manque d'attention devant lui. Regarde-toi. Tu as tout. Une famille qui t'aime et te chérie, des études qui réussissent, tu pars de l'école et tu y reviens. Tu as tout ce qu'il veut et tu lui prends encore ce qu'il a obtenu en travaillant d'arrache pied en travaillant comme un fou, sa place de meilleur élève de l'école. Vraiment, je te plains, tu dois vraiment t'ennuyer pour faire ça.

Will sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite. Elle n'était pas sérieuse là ? Jamais elle n'arriverait au même niveau que Tom en cours, il était bien plus intelligent qu'elle c'était évident.

-Tu vois, tu doutes !

Bégayant un peu, Will tenta une contre argumentation un peu bancale :

-Ce que tu dis est totalement faux, il est et restera le meilleur élève de l'école. Et s'il avait voulut t'avoir comme petite amie, c'est toi qui serait à ma place je te signale. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde croit, et je vais finir par penser que tu es à la base de cette rumeur, ce n'est pas moi qui ait courut après Tom, mais bien le contraire. Alors laisse moi gérer mes problèmes de couple et occupe toi de toi.

-Problèmes de couples ? s'exclama son adversaire, presque hilare. Vous avez quinze ans, vous sortez ensemble depuis à peine plus de six semaines, et tu parles comme si vous étiez mariés depuis quinze ans. Vraiment, tu es ridicule ma pauvre.

-Ce qui te fait le plus peur, c'est que ça peut arriver, qu'on soit ensemble pendant quinze ans, rétorqua la brune qui reprenait du poil de la bête.

La blonde tiqua. Sortant sa baguette, elle se leva avant de s'approcher de Will et de s'abaisser à son niveau, pour la regarder dans les yeux, posant la pointe de sa baguette sur sa joue. Elle semblait assez énervée, perdant de sa superbe.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Blaine. Ne me provoque pas. Tu n'es rien de plus pour Tom qu'une passade, tu m'entends ? Une passade dont il finira par se lasser, avant de revenir vers moi, parce que je suis la seule qui le comprenne vraiment, qui le soutienne, et qui voit de quoi il est capable et je…

La porte du wagon s'ouvrit sur Lucy et Théodore, qui se figèrent en voyant la scène.

-Méli, fout lui la paix ! intima sèchement Théodore en la foudroyant du regard.

Si elle abimait le joujou de leur chef de bande, elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Mais ça personne à part Théodore ne le savait. Lucy poussa son petit ami pour se diriger vers Will, qui se redressait, blême, mais de rage seulement. Amélia se redressa, et fut bousculée par une Lucy en colère qui aida Will à se relever.

-Nous ne faisions qu'échanger nos points de vus, n'est ce pas, Bl… Will ?

Elle lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Will la toisa, bien décidée à luter.

-Nous n'arrivons décidément pas à trouver un terrain d'entente, répondit-elle, glaciale et narquoise. Lucy, j'ai besoin d'aller faire un tour, j'ai les jambes toute ankylosées.

-Je t'accompagne, répondit son amie, et elles quittèrent le wagon.

Amélia se rassit, reprenant son magazine dans lequel elle sembla se perdre, affectant un air angélique mais Théodore, pas dupe, s'approcha d'elle, la prenant par le bras, un peu trop fort, pour la forcer à le regarder.

-A quoi tu joues ?

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Et arrêtes, tu me fais mal !

Elle se débattit tant et si bien qu'il finit par la lâcher. Elle se leva d'un bond, vexée, elle se releva pour gagner à son tour la porte du wagon.

-Si c'est comme ça, moi aussi je vais faire un tour !

Et la porte claqua. Théodore se rassit, agacé. Si tout ça finissait mal ça allait encore être sa faute. Et Wilkes qui ronflait toujours. Pour passer ses nerfs, le jeune serpentard donna un coup de pied dans la jambe de son ami, qui se redressa en sursaut.

-Hein.. de quoi ?

-Non mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi con ! Tu pouvais pas les surveiller ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De rien, c'est bon, dors, rétorqua Théodore en croisant les bras, regardant par la vitre du compartiment les allées et venues dans le couloir.

-Alors lâche-moi, merde !

Et se retournant à nouveau, Wilkes se rendormit. Dans le couloir, Will et Lucy avaient obliqué vers la gauche. Amélia, elle, avait eut la présence d'esprit de partir dans la direction opposée. Will était bien plus forte qu'elle, malgré leur différence d'âge. Amélia avait un an de plus qu'elles après tout. Will, en quelques mots, relata l'incident à Lucy, qui vit rouge.

-Je vais lui arracher ses mèches de blonde peroxydée, murmura Lucy, en se retournant, prête à aller la chercher pour lui faire rendre des comptes.

-Non, laisse tomber, ça serait lui faire trop d'honneur. Carlies n'attend que ça, se faire passer pour la victime de la méchante petite amie jalouse, alors qu'elle est amie avec Tom depuis plus longtemps. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

Bien que Will avait conscience qu'elle ait dit ça uniquement pour l'énerver, elle n'arrivait pas à se retirer tout ça de la tête. Voyant la manière dont elle regardait l'extérieur, Lucy passa une main sur l'épaule de son amie.

-Tu ne prends quand même pas ses bêtises au sérieux, rassure-moi ?

Will se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitante, la regardant par leur reflet sur la vitre du train.

-Je… non… c'est juste que, je ne sais pas, je n'avais jamais vraiment compris à quel point j'avais de la chance par rapport à Tom…

Lucy l'attira dans ses bras.

-Laisse tomber, ma grande. Tu l'as dis toi-même, elle n'en vaut pas la peine, et puis c'est toi que Tom a choisit. Vient, on y retourne.

Les deux filles reprirent le chemin de leur compartiment, et à leur plus grand ravissement, Amélia n'était pas revenue. Juste avant d'entrée, Will retint Lucy par le bras :

-Attend ! Il ne faut pas que Théodore dise quoi que ce soit à Tom sur ce qui vient de se passer, d'accord ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça t'inquiète, Tom sera de ton côté de toute façon. Surtout après votre réconciliation d'hier soir…

Will rougit un instant, pendant qu'elles se préparaient le matin, Lucy avait tellement pesté contre le comportement de Tom au diner que Will n'avait pas pus faire autrement que lui raconter comment il s'était fait pardonner. Elle secoua la tête pour revenir sur terre.

-Même, c'est à moi de le lui dire, pas à Théodore. S'il te plait …

-Très bien, soupira son amie en levant les mains, je vais faire ce que je peux. Mais d'ici deux semaines tu auras oublié. Sauf si elle est aussi adorable au retour…

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le calme le plus complet. Le train entra dans Londres, puis dans King Cross à l'heure prévue. Tous les élèves descendirent du train. Sur le quai, des petits flocons de neige qui ne tenaient pas au sol voletaient autour d'eux, venant se loger dans les cheveux, les bonnets et écharpes. Will, sa valise à la main, sauta sur le quai. Les parents de Lucy étaient déjà là. Elle les saluait de loin, embrassa son amie, et commença a remonter jusqu'à la gare, à la recherche de la personne, sans doute un domestique, venue la chercher, quand une voix féminine lui fit tourner la tête :

-Willie !

Elle se retourna pour apercevoir une silhouette très semblable à la sienne, avec quelques années de plus du moins.

-Silvia !

Surprise, Will manqua de lâcher sa valise. Elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à ce que ça soit sa sœur qui vienne la chercher. Traversant la distance qui les séparait, elles s'étreignirent.

-Laisse moi te regarder, s'exclama son ainée, tu as maigrie, mais tu as pris du muscle à ce que je vois. Le quidditch te réussis toujours autant.

-Merci ! Mais, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais me chercher.

-Je n'en pouvais plus de Maman. A croire que c'est elle qui va se marier. On dirait que nous en sommes en guerre, je vais devenir folle. Et bien sur, Edward est au travail, alors je suis seule pour gérer…

Will sourit. Sa sœur se plaignait, mais elle voyait sur son visage qu'elle était heureuse. Très heureuse, même, et puis ainsi, elle était certaine de ne voir que trop peu son futur beau frère. Ce n'était pas plus mal.

-Tu dois être épuisée. Vient, on va rentrer.

Prenant la main de sa sœur dans la sienne, Silvia n'attendit pas pour disparaitre dans un « pop » sonore. Pourtant, juste avant qu'elles ne transplanent, il avait semblé à Will que la silhouette d'Amélia, rodait, pas si loin que ça d'elles. Son imagination devait lui jouer des tours. C'était les vacances, il était temps d'en profiter. Une fois ses affaires rangées, elle se promit d'écrire à Tom.


	11. Chapter 11

-Fullmoon ! Descends de là, tu vas mettre des poils partout sur ma robe ! s'écria Will, alors qu'en sortant de la douche, elle venait de tomber nez à nez – enfin… presque – avec la siamoise qui s'ébattait joyeusement sur le lit de sa maitresse.

A moins de vingt centimètres de la robe de bal que Will devait enfiler d'ici quelques minutes. La jeune fille avait manqué de s'étrangler. Des poils beiges sur une robe vert bouteille. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! La robe, d'ailleurs, était magnifique. Selon la mode de l'époque, la coupe était serrée à la taille, et allait en s'évasant jusqu'à dessous du genou, à manches courtes, en boules, et un petit décolleté. De mauvaise humeur, la petite féline sauta à terre, et s'en alla, la queue en l'air et tête haute pour manifester son mécontentement d'être traitée comme le commun des mortels alors qu'elle avait d'habitude droit à des cajoleries incessantes de la part de sa jeune maitresse. Will leva les yeux au ciel avant de sourire. Ce chat la rendrait folle. Dans le placard, elle saisit les escarpins en satin, assortis à la robe. A la lumière, le tissu prenait un reflet vert d'eau, bien plus clair, c'était magnifique. Maquillée et coiffée, par un simple chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches, la jeune fille s'échinait à refermer la fermeture quand sa sœur entra. Comme à son habitude, Silvia était magnifique. Dans une robe rouge bordeaux, qui, contrairement à celle de sa sœur, était droite et tombait jusqu'à terre, avec un immense décolleté dans le dos, elle ferait encore fureur. Quel dommage que ça soit cet abruti du ministère qui ait eut son cœur.

-Attends, je vais t'aider.

Silvia se plaça derrière Will et zippa la fermeture en deux temps, trois mouvements.

- Tourne-toi, intima-t-elle.

Will s'exécuta sagement. Elle savait bien que cette soirée était avant tout celle de sa sœur et de personne d'autre. Mais Silvia était simple, et faisait bien moins de chichis que leur mère.

-Tu es ravissante, murmura sa sœur.

-Merci. Mais tu es encore plus belle.

Will baissa les yeux. Sa sœur avait tout, et semblait heureuse, alors qu'elle n'aurait demandé qu'une chose, rester à Poudlard avec Tom, la vie était injuste, vraiment. Leur mère ne pouvait pas avoir deux filles parfaites de toute façon. Elle lui avait déjà écrit la veille, et avait l'intention de réitérer le lendemain. Elle lui aurait sans doute envoyé une autre lettre aujourd'hui si sa mère n'avait pas décrété qu'avec le temps qu'il faisait, le courrier ne pouvait pas circuler. La preuve, ils n'avaient pas reçu la gazette aujourd'hui, cela voulait tout dire. Monsieur Blaine n'avait rien dit, se contentant d'hocher la tête. Cela faisait sourire Will. La politique de son père était simple : éviter de contrarier sa femme car ses colères peuvent être pires que tout. Mais il n'était pas un homme soumit pour autant, Will le savait. Elle avait déjà vu son père réagir au quart de tour pour faire taire leur mère, la mouchant tant et si bien que celle-ci ne parlait en général plus pendant une demi-heure. C'était amusant à voir.

-Wihelminaaaa, Sivliaaaaaaa, cria une voix stridente qu'elles reconnurent sans aucun soucis. Les invités ne vont pas tarder, dépêchez vous !

-Aller viens.

Silvia prit la main de sa sœur et les deux filles Blaine dévalèrent les escaliers pour aller s'installer dans le salon. Leur mère avait fait quelque chose d'énorme. La maison, d'habitude si propre que quand elle commettait l'erreur abominable de marcher en chaussettes, Will n'avait jamais de traces en dessous si bien que personne ne s'en était jamais rendu compte, semblait scintiller, tellement elle avait été briquée, cirée, nettoyée. Et leur mère, dans sa robe en taffetas vieux rose, était parfaitement sublime. Dans un de ses smokings intemporels, monsieur Blaine parcourait la gazette de la veille, à défaut de ne pas avoir pu lire celle d'aujourd'hui. Et la porte sonna une première fois. Le ballet des invités commença. Pendant prêt d'une heure, ce fut sonnerie de porte sur sonnerie de porte, arrivée sur arrivée, et Will ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle se serait bien précipitée à l'étage pour se noyer dans un bon livre, mais elle savait d'avance que sa mère le remarquerait. Et puis, impossible encore de savoir à quelle heure serait servit le diner. La jeune fille prit son mal en patience. S'approchant du petit buffet où, au fur et à mesure que nourriture et boisson disparaissaient, d'autres choses apparaissaient, elle prit une coupe de jus de fruits. Au moment où elle allait tendre la main vers un petit four salé, une autre manqua de lui passer devant. Elle releva les yeux pour voir le propriétaire de la main en question, et eut une impression de déjà vu.

-Pardon, s'excusa-t-il immédiatement.

-Ce… ce n'est pas grave.

Les yeux bleus venaient de la crucifier sur place. Elle le détailla. Grand, châtain, les cheveux à peine longs, sa silhouette ne lui était pas inconnue, elle en était certaine.

-Tu… tu es Will non ?

-Oui… mais, on se connait ?

Le jeune homme contourna la table avant de se présenter :

-Nigel Harmond. Je suis en sixième année à serdaigle.

Harmond… ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Et pour cause, elle avait déjà entendu Tom pester contre lui… En revenant des réunions de préfets !

-Tu es préfet, c'est bien ça ?

Il sourit.

-Exactement.

Au loin, Will vit sa sœur lui faire un clin d'œil et lever le pouce, chose qui signifiait clairement « il est mignon ! ». Elle savait que le jeune homme, en plus d'être sang pur, était aussi très riche. Raison sans doute de sa présence ici avec ses parents. Sa mère voulait aussi la caser ou quoi ? Une fille mariée dans l'année ne lui suffisait pas ? Au moins, elle avait peut être une chance de passer une meilleure soirée de noël que prévu…

-Vous avez fait une excellente saison l'an dernier. Tu es bien poursuiveuse, je ne me trompe pas ?

-C'est ça, il faut dire que nous avons un bon capitaine…

Et la conversation s'embraya ainsi. Tant et si bien que quand le diner fut annoncé, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient vu le temps passer. Dans la salle à manger, l'immense table, toute en longueur, avait été soigneusement disposée. Et Will eut l'agréable surprise – mais en était-ce vraiment une, connaissant sa mère… ? - de constater qu'elle était à côté de Nigel. Hélas, elle déchanta rapidement en voyant qu'elle était presque en face de son futur beau frère. Au secours… Nigel suivit son regard et sourit, amusé mais pas moqueur.

-Ca n'a pas l'air d'être le grand amour.

-C'est le cas de le dire, répondit Will, en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune fille regarda rapidement la disposition de la table. Hommes et femmes s'alternaient selon la coutume, son père présidait d'un côté, sa mère de l'autre. Et puis elle trouva que tout était un peu trop bien mit en place pour être qu'elle soit à côté de Nigel. Et la connexion se fit rapidement dans son cerveau. Sa mère avait pour objectif de la caser avec le jeune héritier, elle n'avait plus aucun doute contrairement à quelques minutes auparavant où elle se demandait si c'était fait exprès. Enfin, même si les motifs de sa mère n'étaient pas réellement innocents, elle n'avait pas de raison de s'en plaindre. Le jeune homme était agréable, avait pas mal de sujets de discussions, et surtout, il l'écoutait tout autant. C'était assez agréable. Elle riait à ses plaisanteries, et il riait aux siennes. Pourtant, Will ne pouvait ignorer le regard bourré de sous entendus de son beau frère en face d'elle. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et il lui fit un énorme clin d'œil, pas discret le moins du monde. La jeune femme espéra que Nigel n'avait rien vu. Heureusement, il ne sembla pas. Elle se contenta de donner un coup de pied à sa sœur sous la table, et de lui désigner son fiancé du regard avec un froncement de sourcils. Sivia comprit et donna un petit coup de coude à l'incriminé. Will put seulement l'entendre murmurer un « quoi ? » surprit, avant de repartir dans sa discussion avec Nigel. Etait-c e mal de passer un si bon moment qu'elle en oubliait son petit ami, solitaire, à l'école ? Surement. Alors que les invités quittaient la table, les hommes se rendant au fumoir où les attendaient divers jeux de gentlemen, tel le billard magique de Mr Blaine, jeu très prisé dans la haute société, et que les dames allaient continuer leurs discussions – du style aptitudes et qualités de leurs elfes de maisons respectifs – Nigel salua Will pour suivre son père là où sa condition l'exigeait, alors que Will aurait volontiers continué de discuter avec lui.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de marquer la différence d'avec Tom. Tom, lui, l'aurait simplement prise par le bras pour l'emmener à l'autre bout de la maison pour qu'ils y soient seuls. Ils ne pouvaient pas être semblables. Et pourtant, un instant, elle regretta que son petit ami ne soit pas un peu plus à l'écoute. Elle soupira, et suivit les dames dans le salon, alors qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre envie d'écouter ces discussions insipides et creuses. Mais avait-elle le choix ? A peine entrée, elle s'assit dans un coin sur une petite chaise, alors que sa sœur faisait voleter délicatement et avec grâce une tasse de thé jusqu'à elle. Elle la saisie et la remercia du regard. Perdue dans ses pensées, Will ne vit pas le temps passer, et ne se rendit compte que sa mère était à côté d'elle que quand celle-ci l'apostropha, entre deux gorgées de thé :

-Alors, ma chérie, tu passes une bonne soirée ?

La lueur de victoire dans les yeux de Mrs Blaine était par trop visible, aussi Will décida de ne rien en laisser paraitre. Rien que pour cela, elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa mère gagner, bien que Nigel soit un garçon adorable.

-Oui, Nigel est gentil… avança-t-elle prudemment.

Surtout, surtout, ne pas se laisser avoir !

-Et il est d'une très bonne famille ! argua sa mère. C'est tout de même autre chose que ton petit…

-Mère je vous en pris, siffla Will entre ses dents, agacée. Ce n'est ni le lieu ni l'instant d'une dispute. Et je vous prierai de ne pas critiquer Tom ! Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être né riche.

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, agacée. Sa propre faiblesse la rendait incapable de rester là. Si les invités voyaient son état, sa mère allait lui faire un scandale aussi décida-t-elle de filer.

-Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, mesdames, j'ai énormément de travail à faire, et cela m'épuise, j'aimerai aller m'allonger. Passez une bonne soirée, et joyeux noël.

Sans vraiment attendre ou entendre les vœux de ces dames, ni faire attention au regard anxieux de Silvia, Will tourna les talons. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, monter dans sa chambre, et écrire sa peine à Lucy, tout en espérant avoir une réponse de Tom, avant de se rappeler cruellement qu'aucun courrier ne partirait de la maison aujourd'hui sur ordre de sa mère. Elle avait vraiment le don de lui gâcher la vie ! Au moment où Will commençait à gravir les marches de l'escalier, une voix masculine la fit s'arrêter et se retourner.

-Will ?

C'était Nigel. La jeune felle passa une main devant ses yeux, pour en chasser les quelques larmes, avant de lui offrir un sourire de circonstance.

-Vous partez déjà ? s'enquit-elle pour la forme.

-Oui, nous avons un engagement demain midi, hélas. Mais, mère m'a dit que tu ne te sentais pas très bien… ?

Will eut un bref instant de flottement. Il s'inquiétait pour elle, s'était adorable… Elle essaya d'adopter un sourire un peu plus sincère.

-Ce n'est rien. La fatigue des cours qui tombe d'un coup… Après une bonne nuit de sommeil ça ira mieux.

-D'accord… Bonne nuit alors.

-Toi aussi.

La jeune femme allait reprendre sa montée des escaliers quand Nigel l'arrêta de nouveau :

-Tu sais… Tu es ravissante ce soir. Je veux dire, encore plus que d'habitude.

Il fut impossible de savoir, à cet instant, qui, de Will ou de Nigel, rougissait le plus. Elle essaya d'articuler un « merci » mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps, son ton devenant un peu plus sec, presque amer :

-Dommage que Tom ne t'ai pas vue ainsi.

Ou comment retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Le sourire de Will s'évanouit immédiatement.

-Oui… Bonsoir, Nigel. On se reverra à l'école.

-Bonne nuit.

Cette fois-ci, il la laissa gravir les escaliers. Une fois sa porte passée, Will se laissa aller sur son lit, en pleurant. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, être dans quelques jours et filer chez Lucy. Cette fois-ci, quand Fullmoon monta sur le lit pour venir réconforter sa maitresse, celle-ci ne la repoussa pas, au contraire. Elle la serra, et s'endormie toute habillée, la siamoise ronronnant dans ses bras.


	12. Chapter 12

Les frimas des premiers jours de janvier se faisaient sentir. Et pourtant, c'est avec joie que Will et Lucy reprirent le chemin des cours. Dès le lendemain de noël, Will avait fait sa valise, et s'était précipitée chez son amie. Chez Lucy, l'ambiance était bien plus calme, bien plus chaleureuse. C'était vraiment Noël. A sa grande surprise, les parents de Lucy lui avaient même offert un petit cadeau, trois fois rien, un bracelet. Will en avait été très touchée. Will avait d'ailleurs apprit qu'entre Lucy et Théodore, c'était fini. Cela ne l'étonna pas vraiment, quoi que cela semblait légèrement différent de d'habitude.

-Il a été odieux ! Aucune lettre, tu te rends compte ? J'en attendais un peu plus de lui. S'il pense que je vais rester comme ça, à attendre que Monsieur se manifeste, il se trompe. Je lui ai écris une lettre pour lui dire qu'il ne fallait plus penser à moi comme sa petite amie ! Il m'a répondu en me disant qu'il ne comprenait pas. Pfff, les garçons !

Sauf que contrairement à d'habitude, où son amie restait légère, détachée, elle semblait énervée, agacée, presque blessée. Will se demanda un instant si elle n'était pas vraiment tombée amoureuse de Théodore. Mais elle n'osa rien dire, de peur de se faire envoyer promener de manière peu appréciable. Lucy pouvait être si sèche parfois. Et si Will essayait de la mettre face à ses sentiments comme son ami l'avait fait avec elle, Lucy risquait de vraiment s'énerver, il valait donc mieux éviter pour le moment, et attendre qu'elle se calme un peu. Dans le train, Lucy avait soigneusement évité Théodore et les autres, et Lucy avait tenu à ce qu'elles s'enferment dans leur compartiment à peine arrivées, tirant les rideaux. Will avait cédé, comme d'habitude, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose de toute façon, elle préférait éviter de croiser les autres, et surtout Amélia. Dans son sac, les lettres que Tom lui avait envoyé pendant les vacances. Rien de notable, elles étaient toutes banales, tendres quand même, mais un peu dénuées de sens, froide. Comme il l'était en temps normal quand ils n'étaient pas seuls. Elle ne comprenait pas ce changement de comportement, mais se faisait une raison. Après tout, ils ne sortaient ensemble que depuis quelques semaines, rien de plus. Il ne fallait pas s'imaginer tout de suite le mariage, les enfants et tout ce qui allait avec. Sur le quai, avant que le train ne démarre, Will se prit à observer un peu trop attentivement, tous les garçons d'un an de plus qu'elle qui passaient à proximité, correspondant à certains caractères physiques. Elle secoua la tête avant de s'installer plus confortablement sur son siège. Elle ne cherchait pas Nigel quand même ? Bizarrement, elle n'en avait pas parlé à Lucy, de ça non plus. Pour quoi faire ? Son ami n'aurait pas comprit. Pour elle, Will sortait avec le plus beau garçon de l'école, il ne servait à rien de penser à un autre. Will était, sur le principe, d'accord avec elle, mais il y avait quelque chose chez Nigel qu'elle ne trouvait pas chez Tom. Une attention…

Le train avait fini par s'ébranler, et après une longue discussion autour de quelques gâteaux secs préparés par la mère de Lucy, Will décida de sortir faire quelques pas dans le couloir, se rendre aux toilettes, avant d'aller se changer. Ce serait toujours ça de fait. Dans le couloir, il y avait toujours autant de monde. Will avançait, enjambant les chats qui courraient partout, et se baissant pour ne pas recevoir ici une balle de souaffle, là un sortilège qui ne lui était pas destiné. Le train eut un cahot, et elle se retrouva propulsée contre le torse de quelqu'un. Une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé son équilibre, elle se dégagea rapidement, s'excusant.

-Désolée, je… Théodore ?

Le jeune homme la fixait, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il l'aida à se redresser, et elle le détailla. Il semblait assez perturbé, et un peu… négligé, ce qui ne ressemblait pas au Théodore Nott qu'elle connaissait.

-Ca va ? Tu… enfin je veux dire tu n'as pas l'air de t'être beaucoup reposé pendant les vacances.

Le jeune homme regardait derrière elle, cherchant quelqu'un. Will se retourna, mais ne vit personne qui aurait pu l'intéresser, aussi attendit-elle qu'il se décide à répondre.

-Lucy n'est pas avec toi ? osa-t-il enfin.

-Non, elle est restée dans notre compartiment…

-Je vois…

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches, alors que Will croisait les bras sur sa poitrine, tout aussi mal à l'aise que lui. Elle se promit d'en parler à Lucy. Théodore était malheureux, bien plus que tous les petits copains que son amie avait pu jeter ces derniers temps. Et elle aussi était malheureuse.

-Les autres sont avec toi.

-Ouais… ouais, ils sont là-bas.

Du pouce, par-dessus son épaule, il désigna un endroit que Will ne voyait pas, mais devinait sans peine.

-Okay… Bon ben, on se voit à l'école alors.

-C'est ça ouais…

Will contourna Théodore pour se rendre jusqu'aux toilettes, se refaire une beauté, avant de retourner rapidement à son compartiment.

-Tu sais, commença-t-elle en s'installant en face de Lucy, je viens de croiser Théodore…

-Et ? la coupa son amie, sèchement.

-Il a l'air très malheureux.

Soupir. Resoupir. Will changea de banquette pour s'assoir à côté de Lucy, lui faire face, pour lui parler plus calmement, plus tranquillement. Tant qu'à faire, autant être plus proche. Elle réfléchit soigneusement à ce qu'elle allait lui dire avant de commencer un petit laïus.

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas malheureuse non plus, ça se voit. C'est la première fois que tu es aussi à cran d'avoir rompu avec quelqu'un. Donc tu l'aimes plus que les autres. Ca tombe bien, il est très mal lui aussi. Et tu ne veux quand même pas qu'Amélia lui mette le grappin dessus ?

La situation était totalement inversée, en temps normal, c'était Lucy qui faisait la morale à Will. Mais cela leur faisait du bien à toutes les deux. Will lui sourit, attendant qu'elle réfléchisse. Il lui sembla presque voir des larmes perler au coin des yeux de son amie.

-Il ne voudra jamais me reprendre, j'ai vraiment été odieuse, oh ! Willy si tu savais.

Lucy s'effondra en larme dans ses bras, Will la serra contre elle, la berçant doucement pour la calmer, la rassurer. Elle attendit que le flot de larmes s'endigue, que Lucy reprenne une respiration plus calme et posée, pour la faire se redresser et essuyer ses larmes du bout des pouces.

-Hey, tu dois sacrément être accro pour te laisser aller à ce point ! Je te rappelle que tu es sensée le reconquérir, pas le noyer, mais je te rassure, ça ne sera pas trop difficile. Il faut juste te refaire une beauté.

Les deux filles se changèrent, et la fin du voyage ne se fit qu'en pensant au meilleur moyen de faire ses excuses à Théodore, tout en s'assurant qu'il veuille bel et bien revenir avec elle. Will préférait son amie dans cet état qu'apitoyée sur elle-même. Lucy était une séductrice, indépendante et sure d'elle. Elle avait besoin de plaire pour se sentir vivre. Elles étaient si différentes, et pourtant leur amitié était si forte, si sincère… Will laissa ses cheveux sombres sur ses épaules, nouant seulement un petit ruban sur le côté, assorti au vert de son uniforme, avant de s'occuper de ceux de son amie. Ainsi, elles étaient parfaites. Très vite, l'école se dessina dans le noir de la nuit, et le train ralentis avant que tous les élèves ne sortent. Ils prirent les calèches tirées par des chevaux invisibles – du moins aux yeux de certains – avant d'arriver au château. Will n'avait qu'une hâte, revoir Tom. Où serait-il ? Elle sauta plus qu'elle ne descendit de la calèche et dut se retenir pour ne pas s'élancer en courant jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'école dans l'espoir de tomber sur lui le plus rapidement possible. Rester calme, digne, patiente. Théodore, Amélia et Wilkes n'étaient pas très loin. Naturellement, leur première préoccupation serait de retrouver leur petit chef. Will les suivit du regard, se dirigeant avec la foule vers la grande salle. Mais pas de trace de Tom, pas encore du moins. De tout le diner, elle ne le vit pas plus, et commença à s'inquiéter, alors que Lucy continuait de babiller à propos de Théodore. Elles sortaient de la grande salle après un repas de rentrée plus que constituant quand la jeune fille le vit. Il était là, appuyé contre le monta du mur, à deux pas de l'escalier descendant vers les cachots. Il lui souriait, de son éternel sourire froid, supérieur, sur de lui, et Will fut à nouveau partagée entre l'envie de le gifler et celle de l'embrasser.

Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de décider. Lucy s'éclipsa discrètement, alors que Tom se redressait pour avancer vers Will, et sans un mot, la prit dans ses bras et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, dans un baiser impérieux, dominant. Will se laissa faire, trop contente de retrouver ses bras, son odeur, sa présence. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, sans imaginer un instant seulement le regard d'Amélia qui la crucifiait dans son dos. Quand enfin, Tom la laissa respirer, elle recula, et sourit, avant de lui caresser la joue.

-Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-elle.

-Toi aussi, répondit-il, avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Il fouilla un bref instant dans sa poche, avant de lui tendre un petit paquet, à peine plus grand que la paume de la main. Elle le prit, perplexe, étonnée du geste, et en même temps agréablement surprise. Elle le déballa, pour se retrouver avec une minuscule pierre dans la main, scintillante, qui prit immédiatement une couleur rose vif au contact de sa peau. Elle la détailla un instant, avant de regarder Tom, sans comprendre.

-C'est une pierre à humeur. Tu dis toujours que je vais trop loin, quand on se chamaille. Au contact de ta peau, elle prendra certaines couleurs en fonction de l'état dans lequel tu seras. Grâce à ça, je saurais quand je dépasse la limite.

Et sans attendre la réaction de la jeune femme, il prit la pierre, et la petite chaine, avant de la lui passer autour du cou, où elle garda cette même teinte rosée. Instinctivement, Will baissa la tête pour regarder l'effet que la pierre faisait autour de son cou, sans penser un seul instant qu'avec ce cadeau, Tom venait de raffermir une fois de plus sa prise sur elle, en ayant le moyen de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait avec n'importe qui, n'importe quand ou presque.

-Il te plait ? demanda-t-il enfin, comme s'il avait besoin d'une réponse.

-C'est magnifique … répondit Will, avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres pour le remercier.

Il lui sourit, prit ses mains et les porta à ses lèvres un bref instant, avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules pour descendre les escaliers et se diriger vers leur salle commune.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fais, pendant les vacances ? demanda-t-elle pour faire la conversation.

-Oh… comme d'habitude, j'ai travaillé, et puis voilà.

Bien sur, ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Loin de là même. Il avait continué à se documenter, à chercher ce qu'on ne lui disait pas, à essayer de comprendre les mystères des Horcruxes, à chercher ses origines, et à préparer sa vengeance. Mais il était trop tôt, bien trop tôt pour en parler à qui que ce soit. Si même Théodore n'était pas au courant, Will ne risquait pas de savoir quoi que ce soit de plus. Elle lui sourit et il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête, avant d'entrer dans la salle commune. Amélia entra quelques instants plus tard, toujours aussi odieuse, sèche, et distante. Will chercha Lucy du regard, avant de se rendre compte que Théodore n'était pas là non plus. Un signe ? Surement.

-Attend, j'ai aussi quelque chose pour toi.

Elle s'échappa de l'étreinte de Tom pour monter à sa salle commune, et farfouiller dans sa valise à la recherche de ce qu'elle lui avait ramené. Un livre. Un livre ancien qu'elle avait trouvé au Chemin de Traverse. Elle savait qu'il s'intéressait à tout ce qui touchait à la magie ancienne, aussi cela lui avait-il parut un bon cadeau. Elle redescendit, et lui tendit le paquet qu'il ouvrit, avant de se mettre à le parcourir. Intérieurement, Tom avait envie de rire. Elle était presque touchante. Il aurait presque put s'attacher… Presque… Il repensa un instant aux mises en garde de Théodore, mais les chassa d'un battement de paupière.

-Tu es adorable.

De nouveau, il déposa un baiser sur sa main, avant d'ouvrir les pages pour voir. Qui sait, ça pourrait peut être lui être utile ? Il s'installa sur le canapé et attira Will contre lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, alors qu'il tournait rapidement les pages du livre pour le découvrir. La rentrée s'annonçait plutôt bien…


	13. Chapter 13

Oui, la rentrée s'annonçait bien. Mais fatigante, comme d'habitude. Reprendre le rythme de se lever tôt, puis aller en cours, n'était jamais une mince affaire. Surtout qu'il faisait froid, dès qu'on mettait le nez en dehors de sa couette. Les élèves devaient se faire violence pour être l'heure à leur petit déjeuner. Will essayant d'y mettre le plus d'entrain possible, mais cela restait assez difficile, surtout que les veillées tardives pour rendre les devoirs en temps et en heures, alliées aux entrainements de quidditch, allaient de nouveau lui faire pousser sa résistance jusqu'à son extrême limite. Il fallait qu'elle garde son sang froid et qu'elle se montre à la hauteur de son année scolaire. Tatianna n'allait pas les ménager, elle le savait bien. La jeune capitaine de serpentard n'avait qu'une envie, gagner cette coupe et prouver que leur équipe était la meilleure, de tous les temps. Will en était fière d'ailleurs. Elle avait une confiance totale en sa capitaine qui connaissait toutes les stratégies possibles et imaginables. Hélas, c'était sa dernière année, comme elle se plaisait sans cesse à le rappeler à ses joueurs, et le prochain capitaine aurait à mettre la barre très haute s'il – ou elle – voulait réussir à égaler Tatianna. Will angoissait rien qu'à cette idée. Les insinuations du professeur Slughorn l'avaient impressionnée bien qu'elle ne veuille pas l'admettre. Elle ne se voyait pas à la tête de l'équipe. Pas encore… Qui sait ? Elle serait peut être le pire capitaine que l'équipe avait jamais connue. Heureusement que personne ne pouvait lire dans ses pensées, sinon…

La pierre qu'elle portait autour du coup, auparavant d'un bleu pâle, signe que tout allait bien, vira un instant au jaune presque fluo, symbolisant le gène, la peur… Elle essaya de se ressaisir, et la pierre prit une drôle de teinte vert clair. Elle fronça le nez, et décida de mettre une écharpe autour de son cou pour dissimuler la couleur flashi du cristal magique. De toute façon, avec le temps qu'il faisait, cela paraitrait parfaitement normal. Une fois prête, elle se dirigea vers la grande salle, où elle prit son petit déjeuner avec Lucy, avant de se rendre en cours. Pourtant, dans le hall, il lui sembla qu'on criait son nom, aussi, elle se retourna, cherchant qui pouvait bien l'interpeller.

-Hey Will !

Elle vie la silhouette – massive – de Nigel se dégager de la foule et venir dans sa direction, et ses joues ne purent s'empêcher de rougir.

-Salut Nigel.

-Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

-Oui et toi ?

La conversation s'engagea entre les deux joueurs, sans que ceux-ci ne se rendent comptent, au milieu de la foule des élèves qui se rendaient ou en cours, ou prendre leur petit déjeuner, qu'ils étaient observés. Du haut de l'escalier du hall, Tom n'en perdait pas une miette. Sa main posée sur la rambarde se crispa, et ses articulations blanchirent dangereusement, alors que son visage restait impassible. Théodore montait tranquillement les marches, un peu plus en forme que la veille, et un petit sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui s'évanouit bien vite devant l'expression de son chef. Sans un mot, le jeune homme suivit le regard de son ami, pour tomber sur le duo en pleine discussion. Il grimaça, avant d'oser briser le silence.

-Ne t'en fais pas…

Tom ne répondit pas, le regard fixé sur la pierre qu'il avait offerte à Will, que les mouvements avaient découverts malgré l'écharpe, qui avait prit une teinte translucide, mais tirant à peine sur le rose. Un rose très pâle, mais un rose tout de même.

-Il va me le payer, siffla le vert et argent, avant de faire volte face, ayant déjà son plan en tête.

Théodore, un rien inquiet, suivit son chef jusqu'à leur salle de cours, où le grand brun essaya de ne rien laisser paraitre, et il y réussi sans mal. C'était ce qui faisait sa force. Il arrivait sans peine à dissimuler ses contrariétés derrière un masque de cire rigide. De toute la journée, Tom se comporta comme si de rien n'était. Il fut totalement naturel avec Will, avec les professeurs… Rien ne laissait présager la vengeance qu'il était entrain de méditer à l'égard de Nigel. Et ce dernier ne se doutait surement de rien… Pourtant, après le diner, Tom prétexta un devoir à terminer pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque avec Théodore et Wilkes. Si le premier était un peu inquiet, le second aurait suivit Tom jusqu'au bout du monde, celui-ci le savait. Au lieu de se diriger vers la bibliothèque, ils prirent le chemin opposé, avant de se poser dans le couloir. Il fallait attendre maintenant, mais attendre quoi ? Tom se contenta, avec son passe de préfet, d'ouvrir une des salles de cours à proximité. Personne n'aurait osé dire quoi que ce soit à propos du plan de Tom… Sauf que celui-ci n'en avait rien dit. Une nouvelle fois, ce fut Théodore qui osa formuler les interrogations.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait là Tom ?

-Vous allez comprendre… 

Et effectivement, ils ne tardèrent pas à comprendre. Un à un, les membres de l'équipe de quidditch de Serdaigle remontaient à leur dortoir. Théodore ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, alors que Wilkes étirait un sourire mauvais. Cela sentait la bagarre à plein nez, et rien que d'y penser, cela lui plaisait. Ils n'eurent même pas besoin de parler pour que, quand Nigel arriva à son tour, le dernier, en tant que capitaine, Wilkes et Théodore se précipitent sur lui et le poussent dans la salle vide. Le jeune homme, surprit, n'eut pas le temps de se défendre, et fini au milieu des tables et des chaises qui s'étaient écroulées sous son poids. A peine revenu de sa surprise, il fut maintenu au sol par un Wilkes qui avait envie de se défouler, alors que Théodore restait en retrait. Tom entra à son tour, et, tel un vautour, s'approcha de sa future victime, avant de s'accroupir à son niveau.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux Jedusor ?

Tom s'accroupi de manière à être au même niveau que le serdaigle, avant de lui sourire, méchamment.

-Te donner un petit avertissement… On ne s'approche pas de ce qui m'appartient.

Il laissa planer un silence de mauvais augure, alors que Nigel tentait de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Wilkes le maintenait toujours ferment au sol. Théodore, sur le qui-vive, ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeils à la porte fermée qui risquait de s'ouvrir à tout instant. Nigel donna un violent coup d'épaule dans l'espoir de se dégager, mais Wilkes le maintenait trop fermement. Il n'avait aucune chance de toute manière, à trois contre un.

-Si tu parles de Will, il me semble qu'elle est assez grande pour faire ses propres choix… Et quand on a une petite amie comme elle, on s'en occupe un peu mieux que ça.

Tom, l'instant d'avant si sur de lui, grimaça. Son visage se barra d'une expression rageuse, telle que même ses deux acolytes ne l'avaient jamais vu ainsi. Ne retenant pas sa colère, Tom lui envoya son poing en pleine figure, oubliant un instant la magie, et tout ce qui allait avec. Théodore réagit au quart de tour pour le retenir et l'empêcher de massacrer le capitaine de Serdaigle, qui était un peu sonné, s'attendant à pas mal de chose de la part du petit prodige, mais surement pas à ça. Tom se débattit pour que Théodore le lâche, ce qu'il fut obligé de faire. Inspirant profondément, le préfet de serpentard essaya de retrouver sa dignité et, prenant Nigel par le col, il le souleva un peu de terre.

-Ecoute moi bien, si jamais tu t'approches d'elle encore une fois, une seule petite fois, ce n'est pas mon poing que tu te prendras dans la figure, mais un sortilège dont tu ne te remettras jamais.

Les yeux de Tom se plissèrent et un instant, Nigel aurait pu jurer voir un serpent en face de lui.

-Tu ne me fais pas peur, Jedusor… Sans tes petits camarades, tu n'es rien.

-Laisse tomber, Tom ! essaya de s'interposer Théodore, tant bien que mal, mais son ami semblait bel et bien décidé à aller jusqu'au bout.

-Tu devrais avoir peur, Harmond… Tu n'imagines même pas de quoi je suis capable, alors méfie-toi. Will est avec moi ! Et elle le restera. Maintenant, si tu veux encore pouvoir monter sur ton balai, je te déconseille de me provoquer !

Et sur ces mots, Tom tourna les talons. Théodore lui emboita le pas alors que Wilkes lâchait brutalement Nigel, qui finit à terre. Les trois serpentards, laissant le serdaigle se remettre de ses émotions, dévalèrent les escaliers pour retourner à leur salle commune. Pourtant, Théodore saisit Tom par au moment où ils passaient devant leur quartier général.

-Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? s'écria le jeune sang pur. Tu aurais pus me prévenir ! Tu te rends compte de ce qui se serait passé si on s'était fait prendre ?

-Tu devrais me faire un peu plus confiance, Théodore…

-Te fais confiance ? Comment tu veux que je fasse quand tu me fais des plans comme ça ?

Tom essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte de Théodore, mais sans y parvenir. Wilkes avait déjà filé jusqu'au dortoir, ne voulant pas être là si cela dégénérait entre eux deux.

-Avoue que tu craques pour elle ! Ce n'est plus seulement un petit jouet avec lequel tu t'amuses. Tu t'es pris à ton propre jeu Tom !

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi…

Il se dégagea d'un mouvement de bras.

-Je peux la plaquer demain, et la reprendre dans deux jours, elle est totalement à ma merci.

-La question étant de savoir si tu as envie de t'amuser à lui faire ça… siffla Théodore.

Il ne voulait pas que Will souffre, elle était la principale artisane de son nouveau rapprochement avec Lucy, et il le savait bien. Mais il voulait surtout mettre Tom face à lui-même. Ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire.

-Ne soit pas ridicule… J'ai une image à préserver, je ne vais pas m'amuser à la plaquer pour me remettre avec elle. Ca serait du plus mauvais effet sur l'image que les profs ont de moi !

Théodore soupira. Des prétextes, encore des prétextes, toujours des prétextes… Tom se cachait bien derrière ses faux semblants. Mais Théodore était certain que derrière ça, il était bien plus accro à Will qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Et la jeune fille ne se doutait même pas de ce qui se tramait. Théodore se serait presque senti coupable de lui faire ce qu'il lui faisait, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il devait respecter les décisions de son chef.

-C'est bon, tu as fini ton petit craquage de nerfs ? demanda Tom, condescendant. On dirait presque ta copine dans ces cas là…

-Ne mêle pas Lucy à tout ça ! Ce n'est pas de moi qu'on parle mais de toi !

Les deux adolescents s'affrontèrent du regard un instant, avant que Tom, sans un mot, ne se détourne. Il était allez trop loin, il le savait bien. Mais il était totalement hors de question que Will lui échappe. Au fond de lui, il savait que Théodore avait raison, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'avouer. Il était censé être intouchable, et inatteignable. C'était un challenge qu'il s'était imposé en s'approchant de Will, et maintenant qu'il l'avait fait craquer, il pouvait très bien la lâcher. Mais non… Elle resterait là, à sa merci, jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait assez. Et bizarrement, il n'était pas certain d'en avoir assez un jour. Il passa la porte de la salle commune, et se dirigea jusqu'à son dortoir d'un pas pressé, avant de se mettre au lit et de tirer les rideaux. Il avait besoin de se calmer, avant de tout faire exploser autour de lui. Focalisant son attention sur autre chose, il savait que bientôt, très bientôt, il pourrait faire éclater sa puissance. Bientôt, la chambre serait rouverte, et sa première victime serait Harmond, s'il n'arrêtait pas de s'approcher de ce qui appartenait aux autres. La solution lui plaisait vraiment, et c'est sur ces idées et ces plans qu'il finit par trouver le sommeil.


	14. Chapter 14

-…Et puis de toute façon ça ne change pas grand-chose aux modalités d'examen.

Dans la cours intérieure, entouré de sa clique habituelle, Tom les écoutait parler de tout et de rien, des devoirs, des livres à lire… Tout ce que des adolescents faisaient en temps normal, tout ce qu'il aurait dut faire lui aussi, mais il était bien trop excité à l'idée qu'il avait localisé la chambre, et que pour la première fois, la veille au soir, il avait réussi à l'ouvrir. Il dissimulait d'ailleurs avec quelques difficultés cette excitation, il en avait mal dormi, des cernes violacées faisant lentement mais surement leur apparition autour de ses yeux et son teint était encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Il avait le pouvoir ! Il détenait une force bien plus énorme que quiconque avait bien pu le penser jusque-là. Les légendes autour de Salazaar Serpentard étaient vraies ! Cette chambre des secrets existait réellement, et le monstre qui y vivait, le basilic, ce serpent que seul un descendant de la noble maison de Serpentard pouvait regarder sans être pétrifié était totalement soumit à son pouvoir et à sa volonté. Il ne fallait maintenant que peu de temps maintenant avant qu'il ne récupère la place qu'il avait toujours méritée et qu'on lui avait toujours refusée jusque-là, avant qu'il…

-TOM !

Un peu surpris par la manière brutale dont il venait d'être tiré de ses pensées, l'interpellé releva la tête vers la galerie au-dessus de lui, pour croiser le regard de Will. Un regard comme il ne l'avait plus vu depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles. Elle lui réservait ce regard auparavant quand il s'amusait à la ridiculiser en cours, et en tant que premier de la classe, il avait toujours le dernier mot. Mais là, ça venait forcément d'autre chose…

Cet échange de regard n'avait duré que quelque instants, secondes tout au plus, avant qu'elle ne fasse volte-face et se dirige d'un pas rapide et nerveux vers l'escalier le plus proche. Tom tourna le regard vers sa petite bande pendant ces quelques secondes, et leur fit tout simplement signe de dégager. Amélia esquissa un pas dans sa direction, mais il plissa les paupières de manière à ce que ses yeux ne deviennent que deux fentes noires peu engageantes, aussi s'exécuta-t-elle, boudeuse. A peine eurent-ils tourné les talons que Will arrivait. Elle avait l'air d'une furie, totalement hors d'elle, et les joues aussi rouge que son pendentif magique. Tom fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle sifflait durement :

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu faire une chose pareille !

Il la fixa avec perplexité, ne voyant pas du tout où elle voulait en venir. Elle attendit un instant en silence qu'il dise quelque chose, mais devant son mutisme, elle enchaina, sa voix avait monté d'un cran, et d'une demi-octave :

-Et tu n'as même pas la décence de nier ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

Il tenta de poser ses mains sur ses épaules, sachant par expérience qu'à chaque fois qu'il la touchait elle avait tendance à se calmer, mais pas cette fois, car elle le repoussa. La partie semblait bien mal engagée… Il décida d'adopter une autre tactique.

-Si tu me disais plutôt ce qui se passe au lieu de te mettre à me crier dessus comme ça ? Parce que là je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu peux bien parler !

-Je te parle de Nigel ! Nigel Harmond !

Les mâchoires de Tom se crispèrent. Il le savait stupide, mais au point d'aller pleurer vers Will… Il battait un record. C'était pire que ce que le Serpentard avait bien pu imaginer. Il se durcit et arbora un de ces airs supérieurs dont il avait le secret, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Mais comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, ce fut elle qui enchaîna :

-Non, il n'est pas venu me raconter votre petit « accident », mais ce n'était pas difficile à deviner ! Il a un coquard aussi noir que son uniforme, et quand je lui ai demandé ce qui lui était arrivé, il était tellement mal à l'aise qu'il n'a même pas eu assez de sang froid pour inventer un mensonge. J'ai deviné toute seule, comme une grande !

Cette dernière phrase avait claqué sur un ton différent, un peu d'ironie blessante mêlée à de la colère. Tom se doutait bien qu'il devait y avoir une critique sous cette petite phrase, et il devinait laquelle, sans vraiment oser reprendre la parole.

-Je ne suis pas un jouet, Jedusor, et encore moins le tien ! J'ai cru… j'ai cru que tu étais différent de ce que tu essayais de montrer à tout le monde et qui me rebutait tellement pendant les quatre premières années de notre scolarité commune. Mais non, tu es bien tel que tu es, un prétentieux sûr de lui qui est persuadé que tout lui est dû ! Certes ton enfance a été difficile, et personne ne mérite ça, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te comporter comme le dernier des imbéciles.

-Je t'interdis de parler de mon enfance, tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai vécu ! siffla-t-il froidement.

Il ressemblait tellement au serpent de leur écusson d'uniforme que s'en était troublant, mais Will était tellement hors d'elle qu'elle ne s'en aperçu même pas.

-Peut-être parce que tu ne m'en as jamais parlé, tu ne me parles jamais de rien ! Je ne suis pas un objet qu'on met sous verre de peur de le casser et qu'on laisse prendre la poussière. Si ma relation avec Nigel te dérange, tant pis pour toi !

-Eh bien tu n'as qu'à aller te mettre avec lui, si tu es si malheureuse…

Scotchée, Will mit un quart de seconde à réagir. Le ton était un peu agressif, mais surtout moqueur. Il se croyait à ce point indispensable à sa vie ? Elle faisait partie de ces quelques filles qu'il laissait totalement indifférente avant, et ça pouvait très bien recommencer.

-Figure-toi que j'y pense ! s'écria-t-elle.

Et sur ce, elle le planta-là. Tom mit un quart de seconde à réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle n'était tout de même pas en train de sous-entendre qu'elle allait le plaquer ? Elle se prenait pour qui ?

-Ne me tourne pas le dos ! cria-t-il à travers la cour. Will ! Si tu fais ça c'est fini entre nous !

Elle se figea au moment de passer la porte de l'école. Un sourire vainqueur apparut sur les lèvres de Tom, elle était vraiment trop facile à manipuler… Lentement, une main sur le montant de la porte elle se tourna à moitié vers lui, toute pâle soudain, et chercha son regard, avant de dire d'une voix froide et calme, alors qu'à l'intérieur, elle bouillait encore :

-Eh bien ça sera fini…

Pendant un instant, tout sembla totalement figé, plus rien ne bougeait, même le vent avait arrêté de soufflé, semblait-il. Et puis la jeune brune reprit son chemin dans l'école, plantant là le roi des Serpentards, scotché d'avoir pu être éjecté de la sorte. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que toute la cour avait arrêté ses discussions pour suivre l'échange du couple star du collège. Il serra les poings, et entra dans l'école.

Ils ne se croisèrent pas de la journée, sauf en cours, où Will l'ignora totalement. Il la laissa répondre aux questions des professeurs sans réagir, se contentant de faire tourner sa plume entre ses doigts sans la lâcher du regard ne serait-ce que pendant une minute. Non mais elle se prenait pour qui ? Lucy, de temps à autre, échangeait un regard avec Théodore, qui lui faisait signe de laisser les choses dans l'état. Il connaissait assez Tom pour savoir qu'il ne valait mieux pas tenter quoi que ce soit tout de suite, et celui-ci avait assez d'idées malveillantes à la minute pour savoir comment la récupérer tout seul, du moins en était-il persuadé. S'il y en avait bien une que l'annonce de cette rupture, ou pseudo rupture, on ne savait pas très bien, dans les rumeurs de l'école, mais peu importait, réjouissait, c'était à Amélia. Immédiatement, elle avait repris ses « droits » sur Tom. A la fin du dernier cours de la journée, alors que Tom ne lâchait pas Will du regard, quand elle s'éloignait, Amélia se planta devant lui, l'empêchant de la suivre du regard. Elle alla jusqu'à poser une main sur son épaule, avec un sourire enjôleur dont elle avait le secret, et d'un ton doucereux, elle lui susurra presque :

-Ne penses plus à elle… Elle ne te mérite pas, Tom.

Mais le jeune homme réagit au quart de tour, lui saisissant le poignet pour retirer sa main, la serrant à la faire presque crier.

-Ne t'avise plus _jamais_ de faire une chose pareille, tu m'entends, Amélia ? _Jamais_…

La menace était assez claire. Quand il la lâcha, elle recula d'un pas, se tenant de sa main valide son bras meurtri, le regardant avec peur et étonnement mêlé. Un jour, Will lui payerait tout ça ! Ignorant le regard de la blonde, Tom s'éloigna d'un pas rapide. Il avait ignoré les regards sous-entendus de Théodore, ça serait lui faire trop d'honneur ! Ce soir, ça serait le premier soir !

Il était onze heure passée. Edward Werst n'aurait pas dût être là à cette heure-ci, mais lui et sa petite amie s'étaient donnés rendez-vous à proximité de la salle des trophées, et qu'il était à Gryffondor alors qu'elle était à Poufsouffle, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il était d'ailleurs en retard, et le temps qu'il descende les escaliers, il savait déjà qu'Amber – c'était son prénom – serait en train de paniquer. Ca serait une meilleure raison pour forcer la jeune femme à se coller à lui. Il avait bien l'intention de conclure bientôt avec elle, ça faisait une éternité qu'ils en parlaient encore et encore, elle allait être prête bientôt. Tout à ses pensées, Edward ne faisait attention à rien. Il aurait pu se retrouver nez à nez avec un fantôme ou un préfet et passer un sale quart d'heure, il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. Il arrivait au niveau de la salle des trophées, et pressait le pas, arrivant à un croisement, où se trouvait une espèce d'immense miroir. Il n'avait jamais compris son utilité, mais les filles trouvaient que c'était une excellente idée, alors tant qu'à faire. Pourtant, il lui sembla que quelque chose venait d'y bouger, dans ce miroir. Il secoua la tête, il avait dut se tromper. Reprenant son chemin, il allait passer devant, quand à nouveau, un mouvement l'arrêta. Il regarda dedans avec plus d'attention, ne pouvant voir encore directement l'autre côté du couloir, quand deux yeux jaunes vifs y apparurent. Edward, fils de moldus, tomba sur le sol, pétrifié.

Amber, qui commençait à s'inquiéter, s'apprêtait à redescendre discrètement dans sa salle commune, quand elle entendit le bruit d'un choc sourd. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle se terra dans l'ombre, assourdie par le propre bruit de son sang battant ses tempes. Elle attendit, mais rien ne vint, rien ne bougea. Un peu sur les nerfs, elle se dirigea pourtant dans la direction supposée du bruit. Peureuse, mais curieuse. Cela la perdrait surement. Que faisait Edward ? Timidement, mesurant chaque pas, et essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, elle prit le couloir plutôt que l'escalier, et le remonta lentement, prête à se dissimuler dans un recoin à la moindre inquiétude. Elle passa à côté du miroir et fut contente de ne pas pouvoir s'y voir distinctement dans la pénombre, elle ne devait vraiment pas être belle à voir. La Poufsouffle passa le coude et buta contre quelque chose à terre, quelque chose de dur. Quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Elle baissa les yeux, et les quelques rayons de lune passant à travers la fenêtre la plus proche éclairèrent le corps de son petit ami Edward.

Amber hurla…

Le lendemain, plus personne ne parlait de la « rupture » de Tom et de Will. Les langues avaient un sujet de conversation bien plus intéressant à développer. Ce mystérieux corps retrouvé cette nuit, ni vivant, ni mort, pétrifié. L'infirmière y avait perdu son langage runique et faisait mille et une recherches pour savoir qui avait bien pu faire ça, et comment y remédier. Nombre de professeurs, dont Dumbledore lui-même faisaient tout ce qui étaient en leur pouvoir pour l'y aider. Autant dire que pendant toute la journée, la tension avait été à son comble en cours et que les professeurs avaient eu un mal fou à y maintenir un minimum de concentration.

Il était dix heure du soir environ, et Will, à moitié allongée sur le canapé, les jambes repliées sous elle, fixait distraitement les flammes, les pensées ailleurs. Elle avait peur, il fallait bien l'avouer. Comment cette chose avait bien pu arriver là ? C'était incompréhensible. Malgré son gros pull, elle frissonnait. Elle porta sa main à son cou pour y chercher le pendentif de Tom, avant de se rappeler qu'elle l'avait ôté la veille pour le balancer dans un coin de la chambre. Comme tout ce qui lui rappelait Tom, elle ne voulait plus en entendre parler. C'était pourtant sans compter sur le jeune homme lui-même. Alors qu'elle ne cessait de penser à tout ce qu'elle avait entendu dans la journée, elle ne se doutait même pas que, du bas de l'escalier montant au dortoir des garçons, dans la pénombre, il l'observait. Les reflets du feu donnaient à son regard une lueur étrangement malsaine et obsédante à la fois. Les évènements de la nuit dernière avaient-ils suffis à lui faire assez peur pour qu'elle revienne vers lui, ou devrait-il de nouveau lâcher la bête sur l'école ? Un sourire étira ses traits, lui donnant un air encore plus fou. Il se décida à reprendre une expression neutre, avant de descendre les quelques marches et à avancer vers elle. Mais plongée dans ses pensées elle ne l'entendit pas arrivée. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de se racler la gorge. Surprise, elle sursauta sur le canapé, se redressant tout en se retournant, avec un cri étouffé. Ils étaient totalement seuls. Le reconnaissant, son regard se voilà, avant qu'elle n'essaye de se draper dans une dignité factice, et se laissa retombée dans le canapé, sans lui faire l'honneur d'une parole. Il sourit, amusé. Si elle feignait l'indifférence, ce n'était pourtant pas le cas. Il contourna le canapé, et désigna le fauteuil d'à côté.

-Je peux ?

-La place est libre, répondit-elle évasivement, sans pourtant s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il aille s'installer ailleurs.

Le silence retomba. Il la fixait, encore et toujours. Elle fixait les flammes, mais dans une expression moins abandonnée qu'auparavant, plus crispée. Elle faisait d'ailleurs un effort surhumain pour ne pas le regarder. Cela dura une dizaine de minutes, alors que Tom, enfoncé dans son fauteuil, un bras sur chaque accoudoir, ne la lâchait pas des yeux, attendant qu'elle craque. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

-Arrête !

-Hmm ?

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça !

-Désolé.

Mais il n'arrêta pas pour autant. Elle finit par tourner ses yeux clairs vers lui, le foudroyant du regard.

-Tom ! s'écria-t-elle, indignée.

Il eut un sourire provoquant. Elle levait les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Il se leva, et vint s'assoir à côté d'elle, après avoir poussé ses jambes du canapé.

-Je ne veux pas que tu restes seule comme ça, pas après ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière.

Elle écarquilla les paupières, incrédule.

-Pardon ?

Il inclina la tête sur le côté, jugeant inutile de répéter. Elle rêvait, ou il avait oublié le passage où il avait frappé Nigel et où il lui avait dit que si elle s'éloignait, c'était fini entre eux ?

-Tu te fiches de moi ?

Elle s'écarta de lui, se retrouvant tout au bout du canapé, avant d'y remettre ses jambes pour laisser une distance entre eux, mais cela n'arrêta pas Tom. Ca aurait été trop facile.

-Je m'excuse, okay ? J'ai été bête, jaloux, surprotecteur…

-Tu peux rajouter désagréable, imbu de toi-même et passablement insupportable.

-Mina !

Le surnom la stoppa net. Il était rare qu'il l'utilise, même si c'était lui qui l'avait mis en pratique.

-Je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves sur un lit d'infirmerie comme l'autre…

Il se pencha par-dessus elle, plongeant son regard noir dans le sien. Elle ne baissa pas les yeux, hésitante. Que faire ? Le pardonner ou bien… ? Les mots sortirent tout seul :

-Ne refait plus jamais ça.

Il se contenta de sceller le pacte par un baiser ardent, s'allongeant sur elle. Elle pivota de manière à être allongée sur le dos, glissant une main dans le cou du brun, une autre sous son bras. Intérieurement, Tom jubilait. Elle était totalement à lui.


	15. Chapter 15

Les quelques semaines qui avaient passées depuis la première agression avaient été pour le moins tendues. Tout le monde était aux aguets, personne ne se promenait plus hors des couloirs seuls, ou en bravant le couvre feu. L'école entière semblait tendue au possible, et les professeurs ne savaient pas quoi répondre aux parents qui étaient de plus en plus inquiets. Non pas pour le jeune garçon qui se retrouvait désormais sur le lit de l'infirmerie, mais pour leurs enfants, si jamais cela recommençait. Le directeur Dippet avait pourtant empêché le transfert de l'infortuné à Sainte Mangouste. A l'infirmerie de l'école, il serait au moins aussi bien soigné, dès que les mandragores seraient arrivées à maturité. En attendant il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire qu'attendre. Attendre que le temps passe. Le coupable de cette agression n'avait pas été trouvé. Personne n'aurait jamais osé suspecter le petit prodige de Serpentard. Rien ni personne n'aurait imaginé le parfait préfet au si triste passé dans le rôle du méchant. Et pourtant… Tom riait sous cape. Même sa cour n'en savait rien, pas même Théodore. Théodore qui n'avait eut de cesse de lui faire la morale à propos de son comportement avec Will… Il était temps que le jeune sang pur réapprenne où était sa place ! Il dirigeait, il n'avait qu'à obéir. Mais cela serait fait en temps voulu. En attendant, depuis que Will avait été si virulente à son égard, Tom se méfiait, et se surveillait un peu. Il devait bien finir par se l'avouer, il était fou d'elle. Au point que parfois, dans ses rêves, le visage de la jeune femme venait le troubler, superposant ses rêves de vengeance et de pouvoir à l'égard de cette société qui l'avait si longtemps ignoré et laissé seul. Rien que de repenser aux rêves qu'il faisait de la jeune fille, il en avait presque le rouge aux joues, lui si pâle d'ordinaire. Il la voyait étendue sur des draps blancs, son corps musclé de joueuse de quidditch totalement offert à lui… Un comportement qui ressemblait si peu à la jeune femme. Mais il avait quinze ans, et s'en serait-il ouvert à n'importe qui, il aurait sut que c'était totalement normal, et même étonnant qu'il n'ait pas eu ce genre de pulsion plus tôt. Il avait toujours réussi à se contrôler totalement, n'accordant aucune importance à toutes ces idiotes qui soupiraient ou battaient des cils sur son passage. Le souvenir de ce bref moment dans le couloir, en Novembre, brisé par Peeves, l'électrisait. Avec Will s'était différent…

Les vacances de Pâques arrivaient à grand pas. Et il savait qu'il allait encore se retrouver seul dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années de Serpentard. Tout le monde rentrait chez soi pour les vacances. Si d'ordinaire, cela le laissait totalement indifférent, cette fois, il était plutôt agacé. Non seulement, maintenant qu'il avait trouvé la Chambre, il allait s'ennuyer à mourir. Ses facultés faisaient qu'il n'avait pas le moindre problème de révision possible. Et surtout… Il lui semblait, mais cela restait très vague, et n'était surement qu'une impression… enfin, surement, mais c'était perturbant. Le professeur Dumbledore avait été un peu plus inquisiteur qu'à son habitude ces dernières semaines. Et Tom n'aimait pas ça. Il ne pouvait se douter de rien. Et même s'il se doutait de quelque chose, comment aurait-il bien pu réussir à faire quoi que ce soit ? Il n'avait aucune preuve. Tom était totalement intouchable. Et il le savait. Pourtant, il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises quand il reçut un mot du professeur Dumbledore l'invitant – ou plutôt lui ordonnant – de le retrouver dans son bureau, le mardi précédent les vacances. Tom laissa les autres serpentards se rendre au diner, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le rendez-vous indiqué. Arrivé devant le bureau, il frappa à la porte, et une voix calme et bienveillante l'invita à entrer, ce qu'il fit immédiatement.

-Vous vouliez me voir, professeur ? demanda le jeune brun après avoir passé son visage dans la petite ouverture de la porte.

Dumbledore sourit à travers sa barbe rousse, le considérant un instant. Tom n'omettait jamais aucun détail, jusqu'à son écusson de préfet qui scintillait à la lumière des bougies.

-Entrez, Tom, installez-vous.

L'interpellé s'exécuta, fermant la porte, et hésita un instant avant de s'approcher de la chaise qui lui était désignée. Venant du directeur de la maison des Gryffondors, il se demandait bien à quoi il devait s'attendre…

-Si j'ai voulu vous entretenir ce soir, c'est à cause de… l'attaque, qui a eut lieu il y a quelques temps.

Tom ne dit rien, se contentant d'attendre. A peine se raidit-il, gardant un naturel confiant et intéressé, le masque qu'il portait en temps normal à l'école, et que personne n'avait jamais réussi à percer. Pourtant, devant le silence du professeur, il se força à dire quelque chose.

-Oui… c'est regrettable. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'il s'en sorte.

-Mmh…. Fut la simple réponse de Dumbledore.

Le silence se fit à nouveau, alors que Tom continuait à fixer son interlocuteur dans les yeux. Où voulait-il en venir ? Soudain, Dumbledore se leva et fit quelques pas dans son bureau, semblant hésiter sur la manière de dire ce qu'il avait à dire. Il se passa quelques minutes, où Tom ne le lâcha pas des yeux, mais sans bouger ou presque. On aurait dit un serpent faisant semblant d'être endormit et attendant que sa proie ne s'approche. Le jeune homme n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser déstabiliser.

-Vous n'avez rien entendu, aucune rumeur, aucune… suspicion ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, ne voyant toujours pas où il voulait en venir.

-Non, professeur. Le ressentiment général est plutôt l'inquiétude, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me posez ces questions, vous devriez déjà le savoir non ?

Il s'efforçait de rester le plus calme et le plus décontracté possible, mais le silence commençait à lui penser, et il avait parfaitement conscience du fait qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à affronter totalement cet homme qui était surement bien plus habile que lui dans l'art de maintenir son sang froid. Dumbledore soupira et se laissa retomber sur son fauteuil, les mains jointes appuyées devant lui, fixant à nouveau le jeune homme dans les yeux.

-Je vais être franc avec vous, Tom…

« Nous y voilà » songea ce dernier.

-… D'après les constatations de notre infirmière, l'agression n'a put être fait que par une créature puissamment maléfique. Vous vous doutez bien que si jamais elle était entrée « comme ça » dans l'école, nous nous en serions rendu compte depuis longtemps. Hors non, rien. Il est donc venu à l'esprit du corps professoral que quelqu'un la contrôle, la maîtrise… Nous recommandons donc la plus grande prudence à nos préfets, et à ceux qui les accompagnent.

Il lui lança un regard entendu. Tom serra les mâchoires. Il faisait sans doute référence à la soirée où il les avait surpris, Will et lui, dans les couloirs.

-Laissez Will en dehors de tout ça, elle n'y est pour rien, et elle n'est pas du genre à trainer dehors la nuit…

-Sauf si on l'y pousse, n'est ce pas ? Coupa le professeur. Tom vous êtes un garçon intelligent, bien plus intelligent que la moyenne de votre âge. Vous ne faites jamais rien sans but. Pas même cette petite amourette, alors que depuis la première année miss Blaine ne semblait pas du tout vous apprécier. Alors je ne sais pas ce qui vous a traversé l'esprit, mais je serais désolé de savoir qu'elle a été victime de quoi que ce soit, uniquement parce que votre trop grande intelligence ne savait pas quoi trouver de mieux à faire pour s'occuper que tyranniser une jeune fille naïve.

Tom ne sut que répondre, estomaqué. Non pas de ce que Dumbledore insinuait, mais qu'il ait vu si juste ! Pas pour l'agression bien sur, ça n'avait jamais été dans son idée, mais pour le reste. Mais sa trop grande intelligence, comme Dumbledore lui-même venait de le lui faire remarquer, le poussa à tourner sa réaction à son avantage.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez voulu insinuer, professeur, mais je vous assure qu'il n'en est rien. Maintenant, si vous m'avez demandé de venir ici pour me faire la morale, je vous assure que ce n'était pas la peine, je n'ai jamais eus besoin de personne, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer. Est-ce que je peux sortir ?

Dumbledore se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil, le considérant un instant en silence, avant de lui désigner la porte de la main.

-Allez-y, mais n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ais dis.

Tom n'en attendis pas plus pour récupérer ses affaires et quitter cet endroit, hors de lui. Comment osait-il ? Savait-il seulement à qui il s'adressait ? Tom n'arrivait pas à croire qu'on le prenait pour un débutant, un idiot. Il oublia complètement d'aller diner, et descendit directement jusqu'aux cachots. Dans le couloir, face à lui, venaient justement Will et Lucy, qui gazouillait avec Théodore. Will se moquait gentiment d'eux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Tom, qui au lieu de venir dans leur direction, se dirigea dans un autre couloir, vers le quartier général de sa bande.

-Je reviens, lança Will aux deux amoureux qui y firent à peine attention.

Au pas de course, elle suivit Tom à travers les méandres des sous terrains de l'école, l'appelant de temps à autre, mais il ne s'arrêta pas, ne ralentit même pas. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, sans la refermer derrière lui, se mettant à faire les cent pas dans la pièce pour essayer de se calmer, mais rien à faire. Will entra à sa suite, essoufflée, le regardant faire un instant, sans comprendre. Elle ne l'avait vu dans cet état qu'une fois, après Peeves. Cela ne lui arrivait jamais de craquer de la sorte.

-Tom, essaya-t-elle timidement, en s'approchant de lui. Tom…

Mais il continua son manège, s'arrêtant de temps à autre, à peine conscient qu'une personne était à son côté. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser à force d'imaginer des scenarii de vengeances contre Dumbledore, comme lâcher le basilic à sa suite, mais c'était un sorcier aguerri, et il ne se laisserait pas faire comme l'autre idiot, non. Il fallait trouver autre chose… Quelque chose de plus…

Il sursauta presque en sentant la main de Will se refermer sur son poignet, et la foudroya du regard. Pourtant, elle tint bon, et ne recula pas.

-Tom, calme-toi… murmura-t-elle doucement.

-Lâche-moi ! rétorqua-t-il d'une voix sifflante, effrayante.

Will s'exécuta, surprise, et pour la première fois effrayée. Il n'avait jamais été comme ça… Jamais. Elle recula, jusqu'à sentir l'une des tables contre ses reins, et décida de le laisser se calmer. Il s'appuya des deux gras sur la table, soufflant sa colère, avant de la soulever de terre et de l'envoyer voler à l'autre bout de la table, dans un fracas épouvantable, en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, ivre de rage.

-TOM ! ARRETE ! hurla soudain Will, vraiment effrayée par son comportement.

Comme se rappelant soudain sa présence, il tourna un regard assassin vers la jeune femme et se rapprocha d'elle, doucement.

« Comme un serpent » ne put-elle s'empêcher de songer.

-Tom… tu me fais peur… dit-elle à mi-voix, tremblante.

Il la considéra un instant, avant d'éclater de rire. Un rire froid, sans joie, à faire froid dans le dos.

-Tu as peur de moi ?

Le ton n'était pas très rassurant, mais Will se força à rester calme, distante. Elle jugula les tremblements de sa voix pour le regarder dans les yeux, et d'une voix plus assurée, se força à lui répondre :

-Quand tu es comme ça, oui.

Il s'approcha encore, faisant courir sa main glacée le long de la hanche de la jeune femme, remontant jusqu'à toucher son poignet, avant de redescendre.

-Assez peur pour ne pas oser me quitter ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, surprise de la question. C'était son entretient avec Dumbledore qui l'avait mit dans cet état ?

-Ca n'a aucun rapp…

-Répond à la question !

C'était un ordre, clairement. Non mais il se prenait pour qui ? Elle essaya de le repousser, en ayant assez de cette discussion sans queue ni tête, mais il était bien trop fort pour elle. Elle le foudroya du regard et il fut rassuré de voir qu'elle n'avait rien perdu de sa volonté propre, qu'elle était encore en parfait état de se battre bec et ongles. Qu'il avait encore un jouet bien vivant entre les mains. Un jouet dont il s'était terriblement entiché.

-Non, finit-elle par répondre. Non, je n'ai pas assez peur de toi pour ne pas oser te laisser.

Il la fixa, sans rien dire, sans rien faire. Elle soutint son regard un instant, avant de monter ses mains au visage du jeune homme, les glissant dans son cou. Elle sentit sa peau glacée contre les paumes brulantes de ses mains, et ce contact la fit frissonner.

-Tu ne me fais pas peur Tom. Pas 99% du temps. Je t'aime, okay ? Donc je n'ai pas peur de toi. On ne peut pas aimer quelque chose qui nous fait peur.

Il eut un léger sourire, qu'elle interpréta comme s'il était rassuré de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, alors qu'il n'en était rien. La réalité était autre part…

« Si tu savais la vérité, songea-t-il, tu aurais peur… Bien plus que ce que tu ne crois ».

Pourtant, il se noya dans ce regard, et s'en trouva apaisé. Comme la dernière fois. Doucement, il se pencha vers elle, et effleura ses lèvres des siennes. Lèvres glacées contre lèvres brûlantes… Elle se laissa aller, totalement soumises aux baisers de Tom. Il profita de l'instant, avant de glisser vers son cou, et instinctivement, elle renversa la tête en arrière, pour le laisser faire, profitant du contact entre eux, qui était si rare. Tom décidait toujours de ces instants de rapprochement, allant presque jusqu'à la repousser quand elle prenait l'initiative. C'était comme s'il avait peur de perdre le contrôle de lui-même quand il n'était pas préparé à ce contact qui échauffait ses sens. Il aimait la sentir soumise à ses désirs et à ses actions. Dans le couloir, quelques mois plus tôt, il avait faillit totalement perdre la notion des choses et de ses limites, et il s'était promis que ça ne recommencerait pas. Il arrêta ses baisers, se contentant de blottir sa tête contre l'épaule de Will, qui le serra dans ses bras en reprenant son souffle.

-Moi aussi, murmura-t-il alors… Je t'aime.

Elle sourit, et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Elle le croyait, elle croyait déjà le savoir. Mais mentait-il ? A cet instant précis, lui-même n'était pas tout à fait certain de le savoir.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Amélia qui avait tout vu, tout entendu, se raidit, blême de rage, et de jalousie. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette petite garce qui l'avait toujours détesté, ignoré, prit de haut ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il s'entiche d'elle, alors que la blonde avait toujours été là pour lui, prête à tout, même au pire ? Elle savait déjà qu'elle ferait payer à Blaine tout ce qui s'était passé, mais la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid, et la petite prodige du quidditch ne s'en tirerait jamais comme ça !


	16. Chapter 16

Enfin Pâques. L'école était déserte. Cela avait ses avantages. Si on n'était plus noyés dans la masse des élèves qui nous cachait en temps normal, au moins, il n'y avait personne pour venir espionner les agissements des autres. Et quelle n'avait été la surprise de Tom, quand, le soir des vacances, il avait vu Will arriver dans la salle commune pour lui dire qu'elle restait là, sa mère ayant décidé d'emmener sa sœur faire un « tour du Sud de l'Europe » avant qu'elle ne puisse plus rien faire, happée par les obligations maritales, et son père était bien trop occupé par son travail pour pouvoir lui accorder plus de temps que nécessaire, bien qu'il aima énormément ses filles. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas plus mal, Will n'avait pas du tout envie de passer deux semaines à entendre sa mère lui rabattre les oreilles avec son parfait futur beau-frère, qui était surtout parfaitement ennuyeux… Ils allaient pouvoir passer deux semaines de vacances ensembles, seuls. Les yeux de Tom avaient brillés. Will avait mis ça sur le compte du contentement, alors qu'il ne s'agissait que de convoitise. Deux semaines seuls, à pouvoir affirmer son emprise sur la jeune femme. Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour lui. C'était étonnant d'ailleurs, que la jeune fille ne soit pas allée passer les deux semaines chez Lucy, mais depuis la dernière crise de colère de Tom, elle avait peur de le laisser seul. Peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire, et peur de ce qu'il pourrait se faire. Malgré la légère décontraction dans laquelle l'école s'était réconfortée depuis le temps qui avait passé depuis l'agression, Will savait le jeune homme instable, et elle avait peur de ne pas le retrouver, ou qu'il soit la prochaine victime d'une de ces agressions étranges.

Les premiers jours furent doux et agréables, réviser au bord du lac était tentant. Du moins pour Will, Tom ne se sentant ni l'envie, ni l'utilité de sortir ses cours. Il passait en général son temps allongé dans l'herbe, une main derrière la tête, mâchonnant une tige verte, et regardant la jeune fille essayer d'apprendre ses cours, mais le regard pénétrant du brun finissait par la perturber, et cela se finissait irrémédiablement par des chamailleries au bord de l'eau. Chamailleries qui ne faisaient qu'exalter le désir de Tom. Mais il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Pas par délicatesse, non. Mais par frustration. Il préférait attendre et être certain d'avoir ce qu'il voulait, plutôt que de se voir refuser définitivement son plaisir. Cela faisait presque une semaine que les vacances avaient commencée et il décida qu'il était temps. S'il était le seul garçon dans le dortoir des garçons de cinquième année, elle était la seule fille de son côté.

Il faisait nuit. Will était partie se coucher depuis un peu plus d'une heure, elle devait surement dormir. Tom avait trompé son ennui avec le livre, ou plutôt le ramassis de niaiserie, qu'elle lui avait offert pour Noël. S'il était d'un naturel patient, ce soir, il avait plutôt du mal à se retenir. Quelque part, une horloge sonna minuit. Enfin, il ferma le livre, et se leva, avant de se diriger vers l'escalier montant vers le dortoir des filles. Grâce à son badge de préfet, le sortilège visant à empêcher les garçons de monter dans le dortoir des filles ne fit absolument aucun effet. Il n'eut pas plus de problèmes pour trouver la porte du dortoir des cinquième année, dans lequel il s'engouffra, aussi silencieux qu'une ombre, ou qu'un serpent… Will dormait, d'un sommeil sans rêve, sereine. Silencieux, Tom contourna le lit pour s'assoir à son côté, et la regarda dormir.

Il sembla à la jeune femme qu'il y eut un léger bruit, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était son sommeil qui l'avait imaginé ou si c'était réel. A mi-chemin entre le sommeil et l'éveil, elle n'avait pas la force de revenir dans le premier état immédiatement, et n'arrivait pas à sombrer totalement dans le second. Il lui sembla également que le matelas s'affaissa légèrement à un instant, mais là encore, comment savoir si son esprit ne lui jouait pas des tours. Pourtant, peu à peu, les brumes du sommeil s'effacèrent pour faire place à la réalité, et elle ouvrit les yeux. Dans la semi obscurité, la lumière étant uniquement donnée par la petite fenêtre, elle vit d'abord une ombre, avant de reconnaitre le regard. D'un bond, elle se redressa sur ses avant-bras, surprise de le voir là.

-Tom ? s'écria-t-elle, interdite.

Il lui sourit, de ce sourire carnassier, supérieur, froid qui était le sien, avant de poser un doigt sur ses lèvres, et de murmurer :

-Chuuuut… tout doucement, cela ressemblait plus à un sifflement qu'autre chose.

Will, encore légèrement embrumée, n'eut pas vraiment d'autre choix que celui de s'exécuter. Elle fixait Tom qui ne lâchait pas son regard. Doucement, le vert et argent remonta sa main sur la taille de la jeune femme, puis sur son ventre. Elle ne portait pas de nuisette, à la vérité, mais un pyjama qui ressemblait plutôt à celui d'un garçon, bas long, et haut en chemise, comme on en faisait dans les années 40. Cela l'aurait plus surprit qu'elle porte quelque chose d'affriolant. Ce n'était pas son genre. Elle frémit en le sentant faire, mais ne se rebella pas. Il sentait plus qu'il ne voyait sa poitrine se soulever au fur et à mesure qu'elle respirait. Et sa respiration était saccadée, ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Il défie le premier bouton du haut de pyjama, et guetta sa réaction. Elle le fixait toujours, mais s'était légèrement raidie. Il posa sa main sur sa gorge palpitante, en douceur, remontant jusqu'à son cou contre lequel il appuya sa main, redressant la tête de la jeune fille, et se pencha vers elle pour lui donner un baiser, chaste, mais prolongé et appuyé, pour la rassurer. Elle se laissa faire, se détendit un peu. Un autre à la place de Tom lui aurait promis qu'il ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal. Ca aurait été un trop gros mensonge pour qu'il ose s'y aventurer. Il la força à se rallonger, et s'allongea sur elle, en douceur. Ses lèvres descendirent dans le cou de Will, comme il l'avait déjà fait des centaines de fois auparavant, lui semblait-il. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il ne s'arrêterait pas là. Il descendit encore, entre ses seins, gouttant cette peau qui l'avait tellement fait rêver, affolant les sens de Will qui ne savait plus si elle devait l'encourager ou le repousser. Ca ne se faisait pas ! On lui avait toujours appris qu'elle se devait de rester vierge jusqu'à son mariage. Ce qu'elle faisait était mal… Mais c'était si bon. Sans vraiment en avoir conscience, elle écarta légèrement les jambes de manière à ce que le corps de Tom s'y glisse plus à son aise, alors qu'une de ses mains se posaient sur la taille du jeune homme, et l'autre sur son épaule. Elle se colla à lui, qui avait saisi une de ses cuisses, et se retenant de l'autre sur le matelas, continuant de dévorer cette peau qui s'offrait à lui presque sans retenue. Pourtant, il finit par s'arrêter, remontant au visage de la jeune femme qui, les yeux mi-clos, avait tourné la tête sur le côté. Il prit cela pour une autorisation, et défit un à un les autres boutons de son pyjama. Le froid ambiant contre sa peau la ramena un peu à la réalité. Elle hésita une dernière fois, sentant les mains de Tom se glisser sous les pans du tissu et s'approcher de sa poitrine tendue de désir. Elle chercha son regard, qu'il finit par lui donner, lui souriant. Cela eut raison de ses maigres résistances. Saisissant le pull du jeune homme, elle le força à le retirer, lui retirant à moitié sa chemise au passage. Il se retrouva rapidement torse nu, avant de la débarrasser de son haut, totalement. Ses lèvres prirent son sein, l'embrassant, le triturant, le maltraitant. Will ne fut que gémissement, se mordant les lèvres presque jusqu'au sang. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il soit possible de ressentir de telles choses. Elle n'en avait même plus conscience, mais son bassin se frottait lascivement contre celui de Tom qui, malgré son sang-froid, avait du mal de se retenir. Pourtant, il s'arrêta, et le contact du froid sur la trace humide laissé par Tom sur son sein fit frissonner Will. Tom remonta à son visage, elle se redressa un peu, commençant à l'embrasser dans le cou, en douceur, légèrement, remontant jusqu'au lobe de son oreille. Il étouffa un râle et se redressa pour se dégager. C'était lui qui menait la danse, pas elle. Elle retomba dans les draps, le regardant, se sentant soudain frustrée et vide de la distance qu'il venait de mettre entre eux. Il retira totalement sa chemise, avant de se rallonger à côté d'elle, l'embrassant en douceur.

-Dis-moi que tu me veux, murmura Tom entre deux baisers, alors que sa main, doigts vers le bas, descendait inévitablement vers le bas-ventre de Will, qui avait les joues en feu.

Elle répondit par un simple signe de tête, alors qu'il glissait ses doigts sous l'élastique de son pantalon, glissant ses doigts entre les lèvres humides de la jeune femme, commençant à la caresser doucement. Elle eut un sursaut, s'agrippant à son épaule, en se mordant à nouveau les lèvres. Sûr et ravi de son pouvoir, il accéléra légèrement.

-Dis-le !

-Je te veux Tom… réussi-t-elle à articuler.

Il arrêta alors le traitement qu'il faisait subir à la jeune femme et retira sa main. Il défit la boucle de sa ceinture et retira son pantalon, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre, mais se forçant à se dominer. Il était l'héritier de Serpentard après tout ! Puis, il retira son pantalon à la jeune femme, et se positionna entre ses cuisses entrouvertes, se positionnant à son entrer, avant de la pénétrer. Will s'arqua, ouvrit de grands yeux et poussa un petit cri sous l'effet de la douleur, mais cela ne sembla pas arrêter Tom, qui commença un mouvement de va et vient, d'abord lent, puis de plus en plus rapide. La douleur finit par s'estomper, au point qu'elle écarta les jambes au maximum de manière à l'avoir le plus profondément possible en elle. Pourtant, malgré tous ses efforts, Tom ne put se contrôler longtemps. Ses coups de rein s'accélérèrent, et rapidement, Will fut menée à l'orgasme, dans un dernier gémissement plus fort que les autres. Il ne tarda pas à la suivre dans un râle de libération, avant de s'effondrer sur elle, reprenant peu à peu son souffle. Cela ne dura que quelques brefs instants, et il glissa à côté d'elle dans les draps, sans un mot. Prenant conscience qu'elle venait de renier quinze ans d'éducation conservatrice, Will saisit les draps et les ramena jusqu'à sa poitrine découverte, ses cheveux bruns en bataille sur ses épaules et sur son visage, encore brûlant du feu de la passion. Lentement elle tourna les yeux vers Tom, qui s'était relevé et se rhabillait. Elle avait peur soudain. Peur qu'il la laisse après lui avoir pris sa virginité, de cette façon, sans lui en parler auparavant ne tenant compte que de sa propre décision. Elle aurait pu être en colère, elle aurait même due l'être. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'elle le soit. Elle n'avait que cette sensation horrible de peur qui lui glaçait le ventre. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Soudain, alors qu'il allait s'éloigner sans un mot, la jeune femme se redressa sur le matelas, maintenant d'une main les draps sur sa poitrine, et se tenant droite de l'autre.

-Tom !

Le jeune homme s'arrêta, percevant dans sa voix toute la détresse du monde. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était dit, il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça… Elle ne méritait pas ça. Et ça aurait été d'une certaine manière non seulement donné raison à Dumbledore, mais en plus lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Lentement, il se retourna, et la vision qu'il eut de la jeune femme lui chavira le cœur, malgré tout ce qu'il s'était toujours promis. Etre toujours inatteignable. Il était temps d'admettre que Théodore avait raison, il s'était laissé prendre à son propre jeu. La voir comme ça, entre l'abandon et la détresse, uniquement éclairée par la lueur de la lune, ce corps d'athlète dont il avait rêvé mille fois au moins, et maintenant qu'il y avait gouté, il n'était pas prêt de s'en lasser. Il revint vers le lit et s'assit à nouveau à son côté, débarrassant son visage des quelques mèches qui le barrait d'une caresse. Elle ne le disait pas, mais son regard le hurlait. « Ne m'abandonne pas ».

-Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de les embrasser, plus tendre qu'à l'accoutumée.

Il savait que s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu la prendre, encore et encore, le nombre de fois qu'il l'aurait voulu, cette nuit, le lendemain, plus tard… Mais il n'était plus temps de jouer les capricieux. Après un dernier baiser, il la quitta, lui laissant une impression de froid, glacial. Elle n'eut pourtant pas la force de se rhabiller, et se laissa aller dans les draps, grelottant, avant de se mettre à pleurer.

_Cette nuit-là, quelque chose se brisa en moi. Ce n'était plus de l'amour, tout en continuant à en être. C'était plus et moins à la fois. C'était différent. C'était de la dépendance. J'avais besoin de Tom, encore et toujours. Il avait réussi en fin de compte. Il avait réussi à faire de moi le jouet qu'il voulait. Et sans m'en rendre compte, c'est ma vie qu'il commença à aspirer cette nuit-là. _


	17. Chapter 17

Les cours avaient repris, et tout était parfaitement normal. Semblait l'être du moins. Lucy avait récupéré une Will bien pâle par rapport à celle qu'elle avait laissée. Si les premiers jours, sur son petit nuage des quelques jours qu'elle avait passé avec Théodore, qui avait même été invité chez ses parents – le premier petit ami à franchir cette étape, vous rendez-vous compte ! – mais il fallait bien avouer qu'au bout de la première semaine, que Will ne rigole pas à ses blagues, qu'elle semble en permanence ailleurs, et, à vrai dire, qu'elle ait l'air un peu pâle, finissait par la rendre inquiète à propos de son amie.

-Mais enfin tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ?! finit-elle par lâcher, agacée, alors qu'elles étaient dans la grande salle et que Lucy venait de raconter toute une histoire sans que Will ne fasse ne serait-ce qu'un hochement de tête.

L'intéressée releva les yeux, comme si elle venait d'atterrir dans la même pièce que Lucy, les écarquillant et battant des cils.

-Quoi ?

Lucy leva les yeux au ciel, avant de poser ses mains sur les épaules de Will en espérant qu'elle reste concentrée ne serait-ce qu'une ou deux minutes.

-Qu'est ce qui cloche avec toi ? Tu es constamment dans les nuages, tu ne parles pas, pire, tu n'écoutes pas… C'est comme si ces deux semaines en tête à tête avec Tom t'avaient retourné le cerveau. Alors dis-moi, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Will hésita un moment. Lucy était sa meilleure amie, elle était surement la plus à même de comprendre. Mais la pudeur, la honte, et ce sentiment de malaise permanent qu'elle ressentait depuis cette nuit là l'empêchèrent de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle se dégagea des mains de son amie avant de se remettre face à son assiette.

-Laisse tomber, je vais bien, arrête de t'inquiéter tout le temps.

Elle agrémenta sa réponse d'un sourire qui sonnait très faux, avant de se remettre à manger du bout des lèvres, mais Lucy n'était pas du genre à lâcher l'affaire comme ça.

-Willie je suis ton amie ! C'est à ça que ça sert, s'il y a un problème entre toi et Monsieur Parfait, dis-le moi, mais par Merlin, ne me laisse pas comme ça !

Will laissa tomber sa fourchette et elle décocha un regard assassin à Lucy. Elle aurait d'ailleurs surement dit quelque chose qu'elle aurait surement énormément regretté, mais au même moment, un sac se posa sur la table juste à côté d'elle, et Tom s'installa sur le banc à côté de sa petite amie, passant immédiatement un bras propriétaire autour de ses épaules. Will se referma immédiatement comme une huitre, et se contenta de se laisser aller contre le torse de Tom, sans avoir l'air d'y trouver aucun plaisir, mais sans chercher à fuir non plus. Lucy l'observa un long moment. Son esprit semblait vide. Lucy se tourna vers Théodore et lui offrit un charmant sourire, non sans jeter de temps à autre un coup d'œil à Will et Tom. Il y avait décidément quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

**Quelques jours plus tard**

-Je sais pas ce qui te prend, Blaine, mais il faut vraiment que tu te ressaisisses ! s'écria Tatianna, à la fin de l'entrainement.

La petite blonde, les bras sur la poitrine, criait après Will depuis environ dix minutes. Will, tête basse, se contentait d'écouter, sans répondre. Tatianna était à bout de nerf. Il leur restait un match à jouer, sans doute le plus important, puisque le résultat de la coupe en dépendait. Et depuis que les vacances étaient passées, Will était concentrée sur tout, sauf sur son jeu, c'était évident. Il était temps qu'elle se reprenne elles ne pourraient pas continuer comme ça !

-Alors je sais pas ce que c'est le problème, mais tu as intérêt à le régler et vite, tu m'entends ?

Will ne réagit pas, gardant la même position. Sans même relever la tête.

-Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle, Will ? Will !

Tatianna posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa poursuiveuse, mais Will releva la tête à se moment-là et la repoussa, en lui décochant un regard digne d'un Avada Kedavra. Tatianna, surprise, recula d'un pas. Elle jouait avec Will depuis trois ans et elle n'avait jamais, jamais été ainsi. Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ?

-Bien, tu ne veux rien me dire, d'accord, mais ta place de future capitaine peut très bien être remise en cause par ton comportement, tu m'entends ?

Et sans rien ajouté, Tatianna tourna les talons, laissant Will à ce mutisme qu'elle s'imposait depuis quelques semaines. Mais c'était mal connaître la pétillante capitaine de Serpentard si on pensait qu'elle en avait fini avec cette histoire. Tout allait mal depuis que Tom et Will sortaient ensemble. Et si Tom était en train de lui pourrir son équipe, elle n'allait pas baisser les bras comme ça !

**Le soir même**

-Jedusor, je dois te parler !

Tom et sa bande étaient réunis dans leur habituel cachot, mais en entendant la porte s'ouvrir à la volée, tous s'étaient tus. Amélia lui décrocha un regard assassin en faisant mine de se placer entre Tom et elle. Elle ne récolta qu'un regard de mépris de la part de Tatianna, et de l'indifférence de celle de Tom.

-Et je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre la prochaine pleine lune.

Tous regardèrent leur chef, attendant ses instructions. Tom, assis sur sa chaise, qui avait légèrement pivoté en entendant la capitaine de quidditch entrer, avait vite masqué toute expression de surprise sur son visage, et soupira avec flegme.

-On ne peut rien te refuser, Tatianna. Entre, prend un siège, dit-il en désignant celui d'Amélia qui le regarda, médusée. Les autres, sortez.

Sans un mot, mais avec des regards qui en disaient long, les « mangemorts », comme ils se faisaient appeler, quittèrent la salle. Théodore le dernier, interrogeant Tom du regard, qui répondit par un simple hochement de tête, signifiant que tout allait bien. Il ferma la porte. Une fois tous sortis, Tatianna s'avança dans la salle et s'assit sur le siège qu'il lui avait désigné.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Tom appuya son dos contre le dossier de la chaise, et passa un bras de l'autre côté du dossier, se balançant avec flegme. Tatianna ne semblait pas atteinte par sa manœuvre.

-J'irais droit au but, Tom. Je connais Will depuis trois ans, et elle n'a jamais été aussi mal, et bizarrement, son état coïncide avec le début de votre « relation », alors je te préviens, tu arrêtes tout de suite, ou tes dons de meilleur sorcier de l'univers ne te protègeront pas de la malédiction que je lancerai sur toi, on est bien d'accord ?

Tom eut un léger sourire, un rien sarcastique, lança retomber la chaise sur ses quatre pieds, et approcha son visage de celui de Tatianna avant de répondre :

-C'est facile de m'accuser. Peut être que Will ne veut tout simplement plus jouer, qu'elle veut passer à autre chose, sait-on jamais… ?

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est avec elle que tu joues, mais elle est persuadée que tu l'aimes. Prends Amélia comme marionnette, elle n'attend que ça, mais tu laisses Will tranquille.

-Il est peut être un peu tard pour ça, tu ne crois pas ?

-Ton jeu ne prend pas sur moi. Will est une fille intelligente qui mérite mieux que ça. C'est la première et la dernière fois que je te le dis.

Sans attendre plus, Tatianna se leva et quitta la salle. Tom attendit qu'elle se soit éloignée pour murmurer doucement :

-La dernière ? Ca, c'est certain…


	18. Chapter 18

La fin de l'année s'approchait à grand pas. Et tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, ou presque. Les cinquièmes et septièmes années se préparaient à leurs examens, ce qui rendait l'école étrangement studieuse. Mais il fallait aussi continuer à aller en cours, et surtout ne pas l'oublier. Tom, lui, de son côté, avait d'autres projets en tête. Will était certes étrangement silencieuse, mais tout aussi étrangement soumise. C'était tellement amusant de la voir – et de l'avoir – aussi abattue, totalement soumise à ses quatre volontés. Il s'en occupait moins. Ce qui l'attendait dans la Chambre des Secrets était tellement plus amusant, et tellement plus intéressant. Il avait décidé qu'il était temps de tester ce petit jouet que son ancêtre lui avait mit à disposition, du moins après de nombreuses recherches. Et pourquoi pas sur Tatianna ? Cette petite idiote l'avait provoqué ? Elle se croyait plus intelligente que tout le monde ? Eh bien parfait, on verrait bien ce que cela serait !

Tom n'avait que quinze ans, et malgré la grande famille qui le précédait, et l'avenir qui lui était réservé, il fallait quand même avouer que même s'il cherchait à se le cacher, la perspective de tuer quelqu'un ne le rassurait guère. Mais il y avait un début à tout, et sa détermination venait à bout de ses moindres angoisses dès que celles-ci revenaient à la surface. Comme si elle sentait sa détresse, sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, Will se rapprochait de lui pour lui donner un peu de réconfort. C'était comme si Tom lui aspirait son énergie vitale. A chaque baiser, chaque étreinte, elle en ressortait un peu plus pâle, un peu plus fatiguée… Bien sûr, c'était imperceptible, personne ne s'en rendait vraiment compte, mais c'était bien le cas. Will était en train de dépérir à cause de Tom. Elle-même ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Cet après-midi là, Tom s'était glissé silencieusement dans l'entrée de la chambre. Les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage… Il n'y avait rien de plus compliqué ? Serpentard n'aurait pas pu imaginer que son descendant était un garçon ? C'était tout simplement ridicule. Il avait eut un mal fou à trouver le bon moment pour y entrer la première fois et être sûr de localiser l'endroit. Le badge de préfet enfin en poche – pour quelle autre raison avait-il travaillé si dur à l'école ? - cela avait été bien plus simple d'entrer là où il voulait, sous simple prétexte qu'on venait de lui rapporter que certaines filles faisaient des bêtises dans les toilettes. Et tout avait été très vite. Quand on avait passé trois ans et demi à chercher des informations, vacances comprises, quelques semaines en début d'année lui avaient suffis à trouver l'entrée de la Chambre. S'assurant qu'il était seul, Tom murmura l'ordre en fourchelang, et entra dans le passage secret… Le passage jusqu'en bas, il le connaissait par cœur, il l'avait fait des centaines de fois depuis sa première découverte. Rien ne se dresserait sur son chemin, et il avait soumit le Basilic sans le moindre problème, bien que la première fois, il fallait avouer qu'il avait eut un peu peur. Plus qu'un peu même. Le sentant arriver, le serpent vint à sa rencontre. Tom posa sa main sur son nez géant.

_« Tuer… Sang… »_

_-Je sais ce que tu veux … ne t'en fais pas, je vais te le donner. Mais je veux quelqu'un de précis, je te préviens. Je ne supporterais pas l'erreur. _

Le regard de Tom aurait surement suffit à soumettre le serpent s'il ne l'avait pas déjà été. Heureusement, comme tous les descendants de Serpentard, Tom était totalement immunisé face aux regards de la bête.

_-Bien… _

Le serpent géant sur ses talons, Tom commença à remonter vers la surface, en direction des toilettes. Sa baguette à la main, il s'aidait d'un sort, tantôt d'un autre pour remonter jusqu'à l'air libre. Enfin presque. Pourtant, arrivé en haut, le serpent s'agita. Heureusement la pièce était libre, tout le monde était en cours. Du moins c'était ce dont le jeune homme était persuadé. Tom essaya de calmer la bête, sans comprendre la raison de ce changement de comportement :

_-Pas maintenant ! Je t'ai donné un ordre !_

Il s'apprêtait à lui jeter un sort, quand un bruit dans son dos le fit se retourner en sursaut. Une des portes. Une fille sortit des toilettes. Immédiatement, Tom se sentit glacé. Elle l'avait vu, pire, elle allait voir le Basilic, et allait se mettre à crier, ameuter toute l'école, et il serait fichu. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Prit de panique, il cria au serpent :

_-Tue-la ! Vite !_

Sans se faire prier, la bête se précipita vers la fillette, douze ans, treize tout au plus, et elle croisa son regard. Ce fut sans doute la dernière chose qu'elle vit. Elle s'effondra, raide. Tremblant, pâle, Tom s'approcha lentement de la fille, le serpent attendant son ordre pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il était évident qu'il mourrait d'envie d'en faire son repas, mais il n'aurait pas osé sans l'ordre de son maître. Se tenant au montant des toilettes, il osa enfin arriver jusqu'au corps, dont une cheville dépassait. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire n'importe quoi. Et pourtant, bien qu'il tentait de l'oublier le plus possible, il n'avait que 15 ans, et tuer était quelque chose de difficile, même pour un sorcier. Le souffle court, il jeta un premier regard au corps, avant de fermer les yeux, prit d'horreur par son geste. Mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait fait ce qu'il devait. Son esprit encore une fois, surmonta sa panique et son dégout, et enfin, en respirant, il réussit à rouvrir les yeux, et contempla le corps froid, rigide, aux yeux grands ouverts. Elle était morte. Vraiment morte. Il l'avait tuée. Le souffle court, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette fille. Il la reconnaissait, elle était en troisième année, à Poufsouffle. Et passait son temps à pleurer. Peu à peu, Tom se calma, et la façade froide refit surface. Rien de bien grave en somme. Il avait tué une idiote. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour se redonner contenance. D'un geste, il fit reculer le serpent.

_-Retourne dans ta tanière. _

Il avait soudain une bien meilleure idée. Dépité la bête obéie. Après tout, il était son maître.

**Deux heures plus tard**

Les cinquièmes années de serpentards attendaient devant la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Tom, son sac à la main, arriva seul, ce qui était assez inhabituel. Toute sa bande était déjà là, mais aucun n'aurait osé poser une seule question. Pas même Lucy, qui de toute façon, n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire d'où était Tom du moment qu'il ne se baladait pas avec une autre idiote au bras pour faire souffrir Will. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Plus elle apprenait à le connaître, et moins elle l'appréciait. Sans doute à cause de son amie.

-Où est Will ? fut d'ailleurs la première question que Tom posa quand il arriva, au grand désespoir d'Amélia qui avait salué son arrivée d'un « coucou Tom » un peu trop prononcé au goût de Lucy.

-Aux toilettes, elle arrive dans cinq minutes.

Tom se moqua éperdument du ton glacial de Lucy, se contentant de jeter un coup d'œil dans la direction des toilettes. C'était deux fois plus parfait. Si en plus c'était sa petite amie qui découvrait le corps, il aurait un alibi encore plus important et cela lui donnait une encore meilleure excuse pour la suite.

**Au même moment, dans les toilettes des filles**

Will avait posé son sac à côté du lavabo. Si elle s'était assez reprise pour assurer la fin de son année scolaire et ses BUSES, ainsi que sa place dans l'équipe, elle se sentait de plus en plus fatiguée, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait, bon sang ? Elle qui avait toujours été en si bonne santé, toute sa vie. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pierre que Tom lui avait offerte, elle était d'un vert très pâle, presque gris, ce qui signifiait clairement qu'elle était très mal en point. Elle ouvrit l'eau du robinet, et s'en passa un peu sur le visage et la nuque, dans l'espoir un peu vain de se réveiller. Elle releva la tête, s'essuyant le visage à la va-vite avec la manche de sa robe de sorcière, quand son regard tomba sur quelque chose d'étrange dans le miroir, ou plus exactement derrière elle. Un … pied ? Elle fronça les sourcils, avant de se retourner doucement. Le pied était bien là, bien réel. Lentement, elle s'approcha de la cabine, pas vraiment rassurée.

-Hey, ça va ?

Mais quand elle arriva à la cabine du fond, elle comprit que la fille ne lui répondrait jamais. Elle était morte, les yeux grands ouverts. Will poussa un hurlement d'effroi, avant de s'évanouir, l'épuisement ayant eut raison d'elle.


	19. Chapter 19

Will reprit connaissance le soir même. Elle se sentait faible, terriblement faible, et cette impression que quelque chose d'horrible était arrivée. Mais avant qu'elle ait eut le temps de se demander ce qui avait bien pu arriver, Lucy se jeta sur elle, le visage encore ravagé d'inquiétude, mais désormais barré d'un sourire rassuré.

-Tu es réveillée ! Oh par Merlin tu nous a fais peur.

Elle sauta sur le lit pour serrer une Will hagarde dans ses bras. L'infirmerie. Pourquoi l'infirmerie. Elle se mit à fouiller dans sa mémoire, les yeux dans le vide. C'était difficile, et ce mal de tête qui ne la quittait pas. Bon sang! Et puis soudain, tout fut clair dans sa tête. Les toilettes des filles... La fille tombée par terre, elle s'était avancée pour savoir si tout allait bien. Et la fille était là, morte... Les yeux grands ouverts... Rien que d'y penser, Will blêmit à nouveau, et Lucy eut peur qu'elle ne s'évanouisse encore.

-Eh, reste avec moi, s'écria son amie.

-Oui... oui... répondit-elle faiblement.

Elle avait vu un mort, et cela l'avait vraiment choquée. Son regard erra dans l'infirmerie, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas là.

-Ses parents sont venus chercher le corps pendant que vous étiez évanouie, indiqua l'infirmière en s'approchant pour l'examiner. Les pauvres...

Will se contenta d'ouvrir la bouche, et la laissa faire. Etat de choc, rien à faire de plus pour le moment. Diagnostique basique. L'infirmière lui laissa tout de même un flacon de potion à côté d'elle, qui lui permettrait de dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve. Elle avait besoin de se reposer.

-Et vous aussi jeune fille, maintenant que vous savez que votre amie n'a rien, filez. Je ne veux plus vous voir. Vous devriez être dans votre dortoir depuis une heure. Venez, je vais appeler un préfet pour qu'il vous raccompagne. Par Morgane que d'émotion !

Will, tremblante, se laissa retomber dans son lit, elle ne voulait pas rester, seule, et aurait voulu crier à Lucy et l'infirmière de rester, de ne pas l'abandonner, mais elle n'osa pas. Elle entendit la porte se refermer sur l'infirmière et Lucy, alors qu'elle continuait à voir la scène en boucle. Elle ne voulait pas dormir, et pourtant, c'était apparemment le seul moyen de faire disparaître ce mauvais souvenir. Alors, doucement, elle tendit le bras vers la potion, et avala la dose prescrite. Presque immédiatement, elle s'endormit, heureusement sans ne penser à rien. Pourtant, la dose ne devait pas être assez importante, car il faisait encore nuit noire quand elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle sentit d'ailleurs une présence à son côté, et tourna la tête pour croiser le regard de Tom, brillant dans le noir. Contrairement à son habituel classe irréprochable, ses cheveux étaient en bataille, sa robe de sorcier laissée négligemment sur le dossier de la chaise, ses manches roulées jusqu'au coude, et le haut de sa cravate défaite pour le laisser ouvrir le haut de sa chemise et respirer. D'un bond, il fut assit à côté d'elle, sur le matelas, lui caressant la joue.

-Pardon, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Si en temps normal, le contact des doigts du jeune homme la faisait frémir de plaisir, à l'instant précis, il la glaça. Et pour cause, ses mains étaient gelées, mais c'était plus que ça. Avisant son geste de recule, il écarta sa main.

-Tom, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? L'infirmerie est fermée à cette heure-ci...

-Excuse-moi, mais j'étais tellement inquiet. Je n'ai pas pu venir avant, j'étais d'inspection. Personne ne sait ce qui a causé cette horreur. Cette pauvre fille... Mais tu sais ce qui aurait été encore pire ? C'est que je n'arrête pas de penser que ça aurait put être toi ! Ca me rend malade. Je n'étais pas là pour te protéger.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne, la serrant fort, de manière crispée, qui fit un peu peur à Will.

-Mais enfin, Tom, arrête, tu me fais mal.

-Chut ! Lui intima-t-il en lui plaquant l'autre main sur la bouche, de peur que l'infirmière ne l'entende. Tu n'es pas contente de me voir, c'est ça ? Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû venir.

-Tu n'es pas dans on état normal... Tom, regarde-moi.

Se redressant un peu, de sa main libre, Will lui fit tourner la tête dans sa direction. Il semblait... Heureux, surexcité, angoissé, emballé, et tout cela en même temps.

-Bien sûr que je ne suis pas dans mon état normal. Will tu aurais pu te faire tuer, bon sang ! Tu te rends compte de ce que cela signifie ? Je … Je n'aurais pas pus le supporter, ok ?

Se rendant compte de l'effroi de la jeune fille, le préfet se dit qu'il était peut être temps de cesser de jouer l'emporté, et se contenta d'enfin relâcher cette main qu'elle ne sentait presque plus avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Il alla même jusqu'à déposer un baiser sur son front. Geste de tendresse et de manipulation ultime. Si elle pouvait encore se passer de lui après ça... Peu à peu, Will se calma, pourtant, au fond d'elle-même, quelque chose continua de la tracasser. Elle n'aurait pas sut dire quoi.

Elle sorti de l'infirmerie le lendemain. Toute l'école était choquée par les événements de la veille. Certains virent même lui poser des questions, mais à chaque fois, Tom apparaissait, comme invoqué par un quelconque enchantement, pour garder les curieux éloignés de sa petite amie, et lui servir de garde du corps. Les examens avaient été annulés, et une rumeur courrait quand à la fermeture de l'école. A cette nouvelle, Tom était devenu bien sombre. Un peu trop. Pourtant, il n'en disait rien, s'enfermant dans le silence. Sauf quand Théodore était là, il était d'ailleurs le seul avec qui il avait des échanges, du moins à voix-basse. Quand Will essayait de le dérider, le jeune homme ne l'écoutait même pas. Mais dès qu'on essayait de l'approcher, il se faisait encore plus collant, presque un peu trop. Et Will se sentait trop épuisée pour lui faire des remarques. Il la raccompagnait tous les soir jusqu'à l'escalier du dortoir des filles, et l'attendait lorsqu'elle descendait tous les matins, cela devenait agaçant. Pourtant, un matin, quand elle descendit, l'ambiance n'était pas la même. Tout le monde regardait Tom avec encore plus de révérence qu'à l'accoutumée. Et Will se demandait bien ce que voulait dire cette ambiance pour le moins inhabituelle.

Une fois assise à la table de Serpentard, Lucy, une des rares personnes encore autorisée à l'approcher, se jeta sur elle :

-Tom est tellement courageux ! C'est vraiment fou !

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Avant que Lucy ait eut le temps de répondre, Tatianna, qui avait jeté un regard de profond méprit au nouveau héros avant de s'asseoir elle aussi à côté de sa protégée, la prit par l'épaule :

-Alors, comment a-t-il fait, ce prodige ?

Will les regarda tour à tour, sans comprendre.

-Mais les filles, c'est quoi votre problème ?

Les deux jeunes filles se lancèrent un regard, étonné pour Lucy, blasé pour Tatianna. La première finit par prendre la parole.

-Tom a trouvé la bête responsable des attaques. Tu sais, Rubeus Hagrid, ce troisième année, très grand pour ses treize ans, à Gryffondor ? Il a toujours eus des animaux bizarres. Apparemment, il avait une araignée géante. Tom a réussi à la chasser. On dit qu'il va être renvoyé.

Will, ahurie, laissa son regard se poser sur Tom, qui avait un demi sourire satisfait sur le visage. Tatianna fit de même, et trouva que le sourire était un peu trop sûr de lui.

-Tu te rends compte, Willie ! S'écria Lucy, tu sors avec le héros de l'école.

Pourtant, cette fois, s'en fut trop pour Will. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Tout était trop... Parfait. Tout tournait autour de Tom. Elle ne savait plus quoi en penser. D'un bond, elle se leva, saisit son sac, et quitta la grande salle d'un pas vif, à la grande surprise de ses amis. Tom aussi, d'ailleurs, car le temps qu'il réalise et se jette à sa poursuite, elle avait presque atteint l'escalier qui menait aux étages supérieurs.

-Will ! Will attends. Qu'est ce qui te prend !

-Ce qui me prend ? Rétorqua-t-elle en se retournant vivement. Ce qui me prend, c'est que tu me manipules Tom. Depuis le début. Tu joues avec moi, avec mes nerfs. Tout ce que tu as fais cette année ça n'a été qu'un jeu pour toi. Tu ne me dis rien. Tu te contentes d'empêcher les autres d'approcher. Et je suis la dernière de l'école à apprendre que tu as joué au héros. Tout ça est vraiment trop bien calculé. Si je ne te connaissais pas, je pourrais presque penser que c'est ta faute, tout ça !

La colère l'emportait sur la pensée et sur les mots, pourtant, Tom se raidit en entendant ça. Vraiment ? Elle aurait put le penser capable de ça ?

-Je n'en peux plus Tom. Tu... C'est comme si passer du temps avec toi me vidait mon énergie. Tu me coupes de mes amis, de mes passions. Je n'ai même plus envie de jouer au Quidditch. Alors c'est peut être ton jour de gloire, et je suis désolée de te le gâcher, mais ça ne peut plus continuer...

Les yeux de Will s'étaient emplis de larme, mais elle refusait de les laisser couler. Portant ses mains à son cou, elle détacha le collier qu'il lui avait offert, et le lui mit dans la main d'autorité.

-C'est fini, Tom.

Interdit, il n'avait pas osé réagir jusque là, mais quand elle tourna les talons, ce fut comme si on venait de lui jeter un sort d'électrocution.

-Will attends ! Je t'ai dis d'attendre !

Il la saisit violemment par le bras, la forçant à se retourner et à lui faire face.

-Je n'apprécie pas du tout ce petit accès de nerf. Je vais être gentil, et mettre ça sur le coup de ton choc d'il y a quelques jours. Maintenant, tu vas remettre ton collier, et nous allons tranquillement aller en cours. _Ensemble_ !

Il avait fortement insisté sur le dernier mot. Peut être un peu trop. Will réussit à se dégager de sa poigne, refusant tout contact.

-Non, Tom, ce n'est pas une question de choc ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'est fini ! Même mes notes s'en ressente. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça. J'ai changé pour toi, peut être beaucoup trop. Mais tu n'as pas changé pour moi, tu t'es contenté de m'exhiber comme un trophée, et de me couper du reste. Je... je ne suis pas ton jouet. Alors ne m'approche plus, et ne m'adresse plus la parole ! J'aurais voulu qu'on reste amis, mais nous ne l'étions déjà pas avant. Laisse-moi tranquille, si tu as vraiment eut des sentiments pour moi, fais le, s'il te plaît.

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle réussit à s'enfuir, alors que Tom, resté planté là, serra le collier de toutes ses forces dans sa main. Non ! Non ! NON ! Ca ne pouvait pas finir comme ça. De rage, il jeta le collier au sol, où le cristal se brisa en mille morceaux aux couleurs étincelantes. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, un jour, elle lui reviendrait !

Le soir même, Will, qui ne pleurait pas, à la grande surprise de Lucy, expliquait à son amie pourquoi elle venait de faire ce qu'elle avait fait. Tom, dans le dortoir des garçons, se disait que Théodore avait sûrement raison. A un moment ou à un autre, il s'était laissé prendre au piège. Et à la rancœur et l'envie de vengeance, quelque chose d'autre était mêlé. Un manque qu'il n'arrivait ni à définir, ni à combler.


	20. Chapter 20

L'été, les vacances... Rien de mieux pour oublier. La mère de Will était venue la chercher elle-même, une fois les examens terminés. Sa fille avait « tellement souffert qu'il était tout bonnement impensable de la laisser là une minute de plus ». Will avait songé que si sa mère s'était vraiment inquiétée de sa santé elle serait venue la chercher dès que la nouvelle lui était parvenue. Et la jeune fille, les malles faîtes sans protester pour une fois contre les avis de sa mère, était presque certaine qu'elle l'avait entendue dire quelque chose contre « ce bon à rien de Jedusor ». Will ne lui avait pas dit qu'ils avaient rompu, mais il était évident que si la jeune fille n'en parlait pas, c'était qu'il n'était plus dans le secteur. Aussi, madame Blaine s'empressa-t-elle de l'oublier et de ramener sa petite fille chérie à la maison. Will passa plusieurs jours dans sa chambre sans vraiment se montrer aux yeux de ses parents, au point que même son père fit le déplacement jusqu'à sa chambre, entre deux dossiers, pour s'assurer que sa cadette était toujours en vie. En désespoir de cause, Madame Blaine en vint même jusqu'à écrire à son aînée en voyage avec des amies sur la côte sud de la France, dernier voyage en tant que célibataire avec des amies – toutes du même âge et de bonnes familles de la société sorcière anglaise, cela va sans dire – pour lui demander quoi faire. En ce qui concernait Will, il fallait bien le dire, Madame Blaine avait toujours été dépassée. Silvia revint une semaine après sa sœur, et à peine ses valises posées dans sa chambre, alors que l'un des elfes de maisons s'occupait de défaire ses paquets, la jolie jeune femme entra comme un boulet de canon dans la chambre de sa sœur.

-Eh bien ! Il paraît que tu dépéris, je pensais que Maman exagérait, comme à son habitude, mais en fait, on ne dirait pas.

Will émergea difficilement du rêve éveillé dont elle se rappelait à peine pour se retourner vers sa sœur, qui lui lança un regard de reproche.

-Il est temps de laisser la vie entrer cet endroit, on se croirait dans un mouroir.

Silvia n'attendit pas l'accord de Will pour ouvrir la fenêtre en grand et la tirer du lit, la faisant s'asseoir devant sa coiffeuse, pour lui brosser les cheveux, et la rendre un rien présentable. Will gardait pourtant les yeux baissés, et sa sœur se demanda s'il s'agissait plus de sa rupture ou d'avoir découvert ce cadavre dans les toilettes de l'école. Rien que d'y penser, elle en avait des frissons dans le dos. Et dire que Poudlard était censé être l'endroit le plus sûr pour les sorciers... Une fois que Will ait récupéré visage humain, Silvia se pencha par dessus son épaule et lui sourit :

-Cet été, c'est toi et moi, comme d'habitude. Ca sera peut être le dernier alors on va en profiter jusqu'au bout, d'accord ?

Elle réussit à arracher un sourire à sa cadette qui posa une main sur la sienne. Quoi qu'il advienne, les sœurs étaient toujours là l'une pour l'autre. Et Silvia avait bien l'intention de tenir sa parole. Dès le lendemain, elles commencèrent par de longs après-midis dans le jardins, au soleil sur l'herbe, à discuter, à rire, et parfois s'octroyaient quelques instants dans la piscine de la maison. Silvia les transplana même jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse pour du shopping, et dans les meilleures boutiques pour refaire leurs gardes robes respectives. Après tout, leur père avait un compte en banque prêt à être dépensé. Et elles auraient put faire du shopping encore et encore, elles n'auraient même pas pu en entamer la moitié, alors, pourquoi se priver ? Will reprenait peu à peu goût à la vie, ne pensant presque plus à Tom, ou du moins de moins en moins souvent. Et sa mère s'en était bien rendue compte. Aussi en profita-t-elle pour prendre sa fille en traître. Alors que Silvia s'était absentée pour une journée avec son fiancée, Will s'était décidée à plonger dans la piscine par cet après-midi chaud et ensoleillé. Elle en était à sa dix-septième longueur quand elle vit des chaussures d'homme au bord du bassin, et qui n'étaient pas celles de son père. S'arrêtant dans son élan, elle sortit la tête de l'eau pour savoir à qui elle avait à faire.

-Nigel ? S'étrangla-t-elle.

Le jeune garçon avait rougit, comme prit en faute.

-Je suis désolé, ta mère m'avait dit que je te trouverai là. Je... je vais t'attendre sous la pergola.

Will sortit de l'eau assez rapidement, et enfila une serviette avant de rentrer en catastrophe dans la maison. Non mais sa mère était-elle devenue folle ? Elle enfila rapidement une robe d'été, blanche aux fleurs roses, et des sandales avant de redescendre, les cheveux encore mouillés, maudissant le fait que les mineurs n'aient pas le droit d'utiliser la magie hors Poudlard.

-Ah, ma chérie tu es là. J'ai invité ce cher Nigel à prendre le thé. Je me suis dis qu'un peu de compagnie autre que ta sœur te ferai du bien. Quel dommage que Lucy passe tout l'été en Amérique du Sud.

Oui, Will n'aurait pas dit mieux. Son amie était en train de passer le plus bel été de sa vie quelque part sous l'équateur et ne serait de retour que pour la rentrée.

-Mais enfin, quel négligence Wilhelmina, tu as vus tes cheveux ? Excusez-la, Nigel !

Et, se précipitant derrière la jeune fille, elle les lui sécha d'un coup de baguette.

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrait m'excuser, Mrs Blaine. J'ai un peu surprit Will tout à l'heure.

Mrs Blaine frémit en entendant le surnom honnit, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Après tout il était charmant et souriait à Will d'une manière qui sembla lui plaire.

-Je vous laisse, j'en ai pour un instant.

L'instant allait se prolonger une bonne partie de l'après-midi, si Will avait vu juste. Les deux jeunes gens prirent place autour de la table dans un silence gênant.

-Ecoute, finit par dire Nigel, je suis désolé pour... pour tout à l'heure, je t'assure que ce n'était pas prémédité.

-Ce n'est rien...

Nouveau silence. Le thé se servit tout seul dans leurs tasses, et alors que Will remuait le liquide avec sa cuillère pour faire fondre un sucre imaginaire, Nigel à nouveau, essaya d'engager la conversation.

-Comment va Tom ?

Will manqua de faire échapper la tasse. Il venait vraiment de lui demander ça ?

-Euh... eh bien... on... j'ai rompus avec lui.

-Oh... Je suis désolé.

-Merci...

Will crut que le silence allait à nouveau se prolonger, mais Nigel posa soudain sa tasse avant de la regarder en face :

-En fait, non, je ne suis pas désolé. Ce type est un abrutit et il ne te méritait pas. Tu vaux bien mieux que lui, à commencer par en cours.

Will eut un sourire qui se transforma peu à peu en rire nerveux.

-Pardon, c'est juste que... Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'on ne me dit pas de prendre exemple sur Monsieur Jedusor.

Nigel eut un petit sourire à son tour. La glace était brisée. Le reste de l'après-midi se passa calmement, au rythme d'une simple discussion. Et il faisait presque nuit quand le jeune homme prit congé.

-J'ai passé un super moment, lâcha Will, timidement.

-Moi aussi... répondit-il avec son sourire adorable.

-Tu sais, osa la jeune fille au moment où il allait quitter la propriété, tu peux revenir quand tu veux.

-J'en serai ravis.

Il prit sa main un instant et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, avant de tourner les talons vers le majordome de son père qui était venu le chercher, et ils transplanèrent. L'été de Will s'annonça bien meilleur que comme il avait commencé, et entre sa sœur et les visites de Nigel, elle était presque redevenue elle-même. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient rapprochés, beaucoup, et finalement, Nigel lui demanda de sortir avec lui, ce qu'elle accepta immédiatement. Revanche sur Tom ? Peut être un peu oui, mais comment l'avouer ? Avec la lettre des livres de Pouldard, arriva la nomination de Will au poste de capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Serpentard. Les choses ne pouvaient pas mieux aller. Et c'est avec une nouvelle confiance en elle qu'elle entra en sixième année. Les choses ne pouvaient décidément qu'aller mieux que l'année précédente !


	21. Chapter 21

Je commencerai le chapitre par une réponse review :

Daashie : Ton commentaire me fait vraiment plaisir, et effectivement tu as raison, la fin ne sera pas vraiment joyeuse, mais on y est pas encore ^^. Mon écriture est plutôt aléatoire vu que mes études me prennent beaucoup de temps, mais je peux dire avec certitude qu'on en est à plus de la moitié. En espérant que ça continue à te plaire **

Et maintenant, le chapitre :

Mieux que l'année précédente, c'était du moins ce dont Will s'était persuadée. Et tout semblait la confirmer dans son impression. Elle se sentait plus légère, plus joyeuse. La découverte du corps de cette pauvre fille lui était sortie de l'esprit, bien qu'elle évitait au maximum les toilettes en question depuis lors. Pourtant, elle n'était pas si tranquille. A chaque cours qu'elle avait avec Tom, elle avait toujours cette horrible impression d'être observer dans les moindres détails par le jeune homme. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'elle se retournait, ce qu'elle évitait pourtant au maximum, le plus discrètement possible, avec les prétextes les plus crédibles qu'elle pouvait trouver – sa plume tomber par terre, prendre quelque chose dans son sac ou la poche de sa robe de sorcière – Tom prenait consciencieusement des notes, ou semblait captivé par ce que le professeur disait. Will se faisait-elle des illusions ?

Une chose était certaine, ils s'évitaient soigneusement. Jamais dans la même pièce, ou alors à l'opposée l'un de l'autre. Quand ils se croisaient dans un couloir, ils s'ignoraient... Il n'y avait qu'Amélia, collée à Tom, qui lançait toujours un sourire triomphant à Will à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait, ce qui valait un rictus méprisant de la part de Lucy. Cela semblait d'ailleurs plus affecter la jolie blonde que son amie. Elle évitait d'ailleurs de voir Théodore devant Will, bien que celle-ci, apparemment très heureuse avec Nigel, n'y voyait aucun mal. Théo était adorable, et faisait l'effort de ne pas parler de Tom quand Will était dans les parages. La jeune femme n'avait de toute façon pas vraiment le temps de penser à cela. Etre capitaine de l'équipe lui prenait un temps fou. Monter une nouvelle équipe pour remplacer ceux qui avaient eus leurs diplômes, faire un planning d'entrainement, des tactiques, et le tout en jonglant avec son travail scolaire... Elle admirait encore plus Tatiana qui l'avait maintenue à un tel niveau pendant trois ans, et parfois, la tâche lui paraissait insurmontable, mais il n'y avait pas de raisons, ne cessaient de lui répéter ses amis. Ce genre de réflexions venant de Nigel lui était d'autant plus précieux qu'il était capitaine d'une autre maison. Cela ne serait pas facile. Ils commençaient d'ailleurs le tournoi contre Serdaigle, et Will angoissait d'avance.

Elle n'eut donc pas vraiment le temps de voir les huit premières semaines de cours passer, que la semaine du premier match arrivait déjà.

-... et leurs batteurs sont de vraies brutes, ils visent juste à tous les coups ou presque... continuait de déblatérer Will en lisant ses notes, s'y embrouillant toute seule.

-Willie... J'adore le quidditch, vraiment, mais si tu continues comme ça tu vas finir par m'en dégouter.

Will et Lucy se dirigeaient en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, mais le match, qui avait lieu le lendemain après midi, occupait bien plus l'esprit de la jeune femme que quoi que ce soit d'autre à l'école. Nigel et elle avaient conclu un pacte : ne pas se voir de la semaine. Cela risquait de les déconcentrer tous les deux, mais surtout Will qui était complètement stressée à l'approche de ce premier match en tant que capitaine. Mais quelle que soit leur relation, elle n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser l'emporter, du moins pas sans se battre jusqu'au bout. Will tira la langue à Lucy et se plongea à nouveau dans ses notes quand la porte d'une des salles de cours s'ouvrit au moment où les deux filles passaient devant. Will se la prit en pleine figure et ses notes volèrent en tout sens. Elle finit par terre avant de se rendre compte de ce qui venait d'arriver. Lucy la regarda, bouche-bée, n'ayant pas plus comprit.

-Ouch... murmura Will en se redressant et se passant la main sur le front.

Lucy revint la première de sa surprise – elle avait l'avantage de ne pas avoir manqué de se faire assommer par un battant en chêne anglais – et fusilla l'imbécile du regard. Sa fureur redoubla quand elle reconnut Tom, qui semblait pourtant aussi surprit que les filles.

-Jedusor, tu l'as fais exprès ou quoi ? S'écria Lucy.

En entendant ce nom, Will releva la tête brutalement. Quoi ? Ils passaient deux mois à s'éviter parfaitement, et là il lui tombait dessus presque littéralement ? Elle était en train de rêver et elle allait se réveiller, ou le coup sur la tête lui avait fait plus de mal qu'elle ne croyait. Ignorant Lucy, Tom s'accroupit à côté de Will pour l'aider à se relever.

-Ca va ? Je suis désolée.

-Ca te va bien de dire ça, rétorqua Lucy en le poussant pour aider son amie.

-En même temps, j'aurais eus du mal à savoir que vous étiez derrière cette foutue porte, Lucy, répondit-il du tac au tac.

Lucy se tue, il marquait un point. Elle regarda Will, qui semblait aller bien. A première vue. Tom ramassa les quelques feuillets annotés de stratégies de quidditch qu'il remit à leur propriétaire.

-Tu es sûre que ça va ? Lui demanda alors son ex petit ami, visiblement préoccupé par son état, et sincère avec ça.

Elle reprit ses notes, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour se redonner contenance.

-Oui, ça va aller.

Tom continua à la fixer quelques secondes avant de décréter :

-Je vais vous accompagner, de toute façon on a cours au même endroit.

Lucy aurait bien voulut protester, mais on ne disait hélas pas « non » à Tom Jedusor. Les deux filles le savaient mieux que personne. Ce fut la surprise générale quand Tom et Will entrèrent dans la salle ensemble. Les autres Sixième Années présents ouvrirent de grands yeux. Le seul qui semblait totalement imperméable à l'étrangeté de la situation était le professeur Binns qui commença son cours de toute façon. Will s'installa à sa table, et Tom fit de même. Comme si de rien n'était. Et cela coupa court au reste des commérages. Très vite, la classe tomba dans l'habituelle torpeur du cours d'histoire de la magie. Pourtant Will continuait d'avoir cette impression que Tom la fixait non-stop. Elle lutta, comme d'habitude. Et finit par céder. Sans artifice cette fois. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net. Elle prit lentement une inspiration pour se donner du courage, et se tourna vers le jeune homme. Tom la regardait bien, son regard ne cillait pas, et il ne chercha même pas à le dissimuler. Leurs regards se croisèrent, jusqu'à ce que Will revienne à une position normale, le rouge aux joues. Elle ne vit donc pas le sourire satisfait de Tom quand elle eut détourné les yeux. Pourtant, il était certain d'avoir marqué un nouveau point.

Serpentard était en joie. Premier match de la saison que l'équipe avait emportée après à peine une demi-heure de jeu face à Serdaigle. Personne n'avait bien comprit ce qui s'était passé, au moment où le nouvel attrapeur, Emily Wals, une quatrième année, était remontée en chandelle, poing fermé, en hurlant de joie. Le match avait été plutôt court. Will en avait eut le souffle coupé. Nigel avait salué la performance de la jeune joueuse, et ne semblait pas en vouloir aux verts et argents, une noblesse d'âme que Will devait bien lui reconnaître et qu'elle n'aurait pas pu être certaine d'avoir eus. Nigel comprenait qu'elle aille fêter la victoire avec son équipe. La fête avait donc lieu dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Elle battait déjà son plein quand l'équipe arriva, après le débrif' du capitaine. Le professeur Slughorn, ravi, ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à pousser le couvre feu, surtout si ce « cher Jedusor » était en charge en tant que préfet, et puis, il fallait bien célébrer leur nouveau capitaine qui commençait très bien la saison. Tout le monde tenait à féliciter personnellement les joueurs de l'équipe, un par un. Cela dura des heures, du moins c'est l'impression qu'eut la jeune femme. Elle put enfin se tirer de la masse compacte de la foule pour aller respirer près de la fenêtre. Elle y était depuis à peine deux minutes quand quelqu'un agita un verre de jus de citrouille devant ses yeux. Elle tourna la tête : Tom, évidemment.

-Merci, lâcha-t-elle en prenant le verre.

Il hocha la tête.

-Je peux ? Demanda-t-il en désignant la place à côté d'elle sur la banquette.

Elle hésita. Mais après tout il n'y avait aucune raison à ne pas être polie. Elle lui fit signe de s'assoir à son côté, et il s'exécuta.

-Beau match, bravo.

-Merci.

A croire que c'était le seul mot qu'elle savait encore dire. Elle se plongea dans son verre de jus de citrouille en pensant qu'il y a un an elle l'envoyait bouler pour avoir manqué le cour de vol qu'il lui avait demandé.

-J'ai ouïe dire qu'Harmond était un gentleman. Il n'avait pas l'air de t'en vouloir d'avoir gagné. C'est plutôt sympa comme réaction.

Will lui glissa un regard en biais. Sincère ou ironique ? Elle décida de jouer la carte de la sincérité.

-Oui, il est vraiment gentil.

Silence. C'était une situation un peu bizarre pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Will ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire de plus. Il resta là encore quelques minutes, avant qu'un fracas ne se fasse entendre. Une table venait de s'écrouler, avec toutes les friandises et boissons qu'elle contenait, et l'imbécile qui était monté dessus.

-Toooooom ! Cria une voix.

-Mais quelle bande de crétin, marmonna le jeune homme en se levant. Will le regarda s'éloigner en souriant.

Quand elle se rendit compte du sourire qui éclairait son visage elle le réprima rapidement, et reposa son verre vide là où Tom était assit quelques secondes auparavant. A la place du jeune homme, se trouvait un morceau de papier plier. Un cobra en origami. D'une taille minuscule. Will ne l'avait pas vu faire. Elle fronça les sourcils, mais cela ne pouvait s'agir que du jeune homme. Le prenant entre ses doigts, elle le tourna dans tous les sens mais n'osa pas le déplier. Elle aurait dut le rendre à son propriétaire, alors, pourquoi l'avait-elle gardé ? Allez savoir... Le petit origami dans la main, elle remonta les escaliers. Tom ne l'avait pas quitté du regard en réparant les bêtises d'un coup de baguette. Ce n'était qu'un petit test. Si elle ne lui était plus attaché, elle ne l'aurait pas prit, et pourtant...

Une fois dans sa chambre, Will ouvrit sa table de nuit pour l'y ranger, quand elle se souvint de ce médaillon qu'elle avait acheté un an plus tôt. Celui qui se fermait avec un mot de passe. Elle parti à sa recherche dans ses affaires, priant pour ne pas l'avoir laissé chez ses parents. Elle l'avait totalement oublié. Après vingt minutes, elle finit par remettre la main dessus dans une trousse à bijoux qui était restée dans sa malle. Elle l'ouvrit. Elle ne s'en était jamais servie. Elle l'ouvrit, et y mit l'origami. Il lui fallut un long moment pour trouver un mot de passe pour le médaillon. Et finalement, la chose s'imposa d'elle-même.

-Jeu du sort... murmura-t-elle au médaillon.

L'objet scintilla quelques secondes, avant de s'éteindre. Will le ferma, et le rangea dans sa table de nuit.


	22. Chapter 22

Après ce jour, Tom et elle recommencèrent à se parler, un peu. Ils « interagissaient comme des adultes » répétait Will à Lucy quand elle lui faisait la moue. Cette dernière n'était vraiment pas convaincue. Tom avait mal agit avec elle, c'était pour ça qu'elle l'avait plaqué. Et là elle recommençait à lui parler ? D'accord, presque six mois avaient passés, mais tout de même. Ce n'était pas une raison d'après Lucy. Will avait laissé tomber. A quoi bon, de toute manière ? Son amie ne comprenait pas. Il n'y avait rien à comprendre. Et puis lui parler ne voulait pas dire qu'elle lui avait tout pardonné et que tout était revenu à la normale entre eux. Enfin, la « normale » était de Tom qui poussait Will dans ses retranchements, et Will qui répliquait toutes griffes dehors. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce dont elle avait envie. Elle ne savait pas ce dont elle avait envie, à la vérité. En quittant le cours de métamorphose, Will marchait seule dans les couloirs, redescendant les étages pour se rendre à la salle commune quand Tom l'appela :

-Blaine !

Elle se retourna, il courait dans le couloir pour la rattraper, un livre à la main.

-Je crois que tu as oublié ça, lui dit-il en lui tendant son livre de cours.

Will regarda tour à tour Tom et le livre, avant de prendre son sac pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas dedans. Elle aurait pourtant juré...

-Merci, lâcha-t-elle en le prenant pour le ranger. J'étais pourtant certaine que je l'avais pris.

-Tout le monde peut se tromper, répondit Tom en haussant les épaules.

« Ou tout le monde peut utiliser un sortilège d'attraction... » songea-t-il.

Tout marchait comme sur des roulettes. Il fallait dire que le hasard l'avait beaucoup aidé quelques jours plus tôt quand Will s'était trouvée derrière la porte qu'il avait ouverte. Ca, ce n'était vraiment pas médité. Mais depuis, tout s'accélérait pour lui. Restait deux choses à faire, s'attirer définitivement la confiance de Will encore une fois, et se débarrasser d'Harmond. Rien de bien compliqué pour Tom Jedusor. Ils continuèrent à marcher côte à côte. Tom lança la conversation sur le cour, Will répondit le plus naturellement du monde. Ils étaient tellement pris par leur conversation qu'ils en avaient finis par s'arrêter dans le couloir. Aucun des deux ne vit Nigel et ses amis sortant de cours un peu plus loin.

-Eh, lança un des Serdaigles en donnant un coup de coude à Nigel, c'est pas Jedusor avec ta copine ?

Nigel releva les yeux, pour froncer les sourcils aussitôt. Qu'est ce qu'il fichait là ?

-C'est pas l'ex de Blaine, Jedusor ? Demanda un autre, qu'on fit taire d'un coup de livre derrière la tête.

-Je vous retrouve plus tard, lâcha Nigel.

Serrant le poing, il avança d'un pas décidé vers Will et Tom. Will le vit la première, et se coupa brusquement dans sa phrase. Tom tourna la tête dans la direction indiquée, et ses yeux se rétrécirent, à la manière d'un serpent, en voyant Nigel approcher. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient oublié leur dernière altercation. Mais il était inutile d'en parler devant la jeune fille.

-Je vous laisse. A plus tard Blaine. Harmond.

Nigel le regarda s'éloigner, avant de prendre Will par la taille et de déposer un baiser impérieux sur ses lèvres. En redressant la tête, comme il s'y attendait, Jedusor les regardait. Nigel prit Will par la main et tous deux continuèrent la descente des escaliers.

-Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ?

-Rien de spécial. On parlait des cours. Comment s'est passé ta journée ?

Voyant le sourire sincère de la jeune fille, Nigel laissa tomber. Il n'était pas du genre à faire une scène de jalousie de toute façon, contrairement à d'autres.

Les jours se succédèrent ainsi. Will et Tom parlant toujours un peu plus, de choses et d'autres, Nigel essayant d'en prendre son parti. Mais tous, Will la première, savaient que cela ne pourrait pas continuer comme ça. Elle essayait de ne pas y penser. Mais quand elle se posait la question, elle était incapable de dire avec précision ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était heureuse avec Nigel, il était gentil, attentionné... Et il y avait Tom. Tom qui l'énervait, la poussait toujours dans ses retranchements, mais qui restait inexplicablement attirant malgré tous ses horrible défauts. Mais elle n'avait absolument pas la moindre envie de prendre une décision, puisque de toute façon, Tom semblait avec Amélia. Elle avait finalement eut ce qu'elle voulait.

Il faisait encore beau pour un début de mois de novembre, c'était surprenant. Après son dernier cours, Will monta en haut d'une des tours, et s'appuya sur les créneaux, regardant le soleil lentement descendre sur le lac, le faisant scintiller. Elle ne portait pas sa robe de sorcière, se contentant de la jupe et du pull col en V de son uniforme. Tom, dans son dos, appuyé contre le montant de la porte, l'observait. Après quelques minutes, il lâcha :

-Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas être là ?

Will sursauta, et se retourna vers lui.

-Ton objectif dans la vie est-il de le faire mourir de peur, parce que tu n'es vraiment pas passé loin cette fois.

Tom eut un léger sourire et s'approcha lui aussi des créneaux.

-C'est beau, non ?

-Je ne m'en lasserai jamais...

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, puis Tom se rapprocha un peu d'elle.

-Tu sais que je pourrais te retirer des points pour être ici, ou te coller, ce n'est pas vraiment autorisé.

-Mais ce n'est pas vraiment interdit non plus, et puis tu ne vas pas retirer des points à ta propre maison, si ?

-Je pourrais...

Nouveau silence. Will frissonna en sentant le vent se lever. Tom était tout proche désormais. Elle évitait de tourner la tête vers lui, et attendit qu'il regarde à nouveau l'horizon pour se décider à lui jeter un rapide coup d'oeil. Il avait l'air calme, serein, sûr de lui, comme à son habitude.

-Où est Harmond ?

-Sans doute dans son dortoir.

-Ca va entre vous deux ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

Will haussa un sourcil, mais continua à regarder l'horizon. C'était la deuxième fois en quelques jours que Tom lui demandait à peu près la même chose. Se fut Tom qui se tourna vers elle. Leurs deux corps se touchaient presque maintenant. Lentement, il remonta sa main au visage de la jeune femme et se mit à jouer avec une mèche de cheveux.

-Si tout est si parfait, pourquoi tu es ici avec moi ?

Cette fois Will tourna la tête vers lui. Le regard de Tom était moqueur, certain de son fait. Elle allait répliquer quelque chose de cinglant, quand il la prit dans ses bras et commença à l'embrasser. D'abord interdite, Will mit quelques secondes à réagir. Deux possibilités s'offraient à elle, se laisser faire, ou lutter. Et si elle avait rompu avec Tom, c'était pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas son jouet. Alors il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse avoir cette fois. Reculant brutalement, elle lança une gifle magistrale au jeune homme qui en fut surprit. Lentement, il porta sa main à sa joue, mais au lieu de s'énerver, il sourit.

-Bien jouer, Blaine...

Will était hors d'elle, comment avait-il put oser ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dis, Jedusor, je ne suis pas ton jouet.

Le poussant contre la muraille, Will s'éloigna, folle de rage, contre Tom, mais aussi contre elle-même. Comment avait-elle put lui faire confiance ?

-Si ça t'a tellement déplut, cours le dire à ton copain, mais quelque chose me dit que tu n'en feras rien, s'écria-t-il alors qu'elle disparaissait dans les escaliers. Elle ne savait pas ce qui devait le plus l'énerver. Ce qu'il venait de faire, ou le fait que, dans le fond, il avait raison. Elle ne dirait rien à Nigel.


	23. Chapter 23

Will n'avait rien dit à Nigel, mais Nigel n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui dise. Il commençait à connaître assez Will pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas, et son silence lui pesait énormément. A chaque fois qu'il tentait de la pousser dans ses retranchements, elle attaquait toutes griffes dehors. Décidément, rien n'allait plus, et c'était la faute de Jedusor, il en était certain. Mais comment réussir à remonter la pente ?

-Tu l'aimes toujours, voilà la vérité ! Avait fini par exploser Nigel au cours d'une énième tentative de discussion qui avait encore tourné au vinaigre.

Et Will n'avait pas sut quoi répondre. Devant son silence, Nigel, blessé, avait baissé d'un ton, mais ne s'était pas radouci pour autant.

-Tu ne démens même pas... Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre. Quand tu auras pris une décision, tu sauras où me trouver. En attendant, je laisse tomber.

Et il était sortit en claquant la porte, sans que Will ait eut le temps de réagir plus que ça. Elle aimait toujours Tom ? Depuis, la phrase de Nigel tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Etait-ce possible ? Le temps qu'elle avait mit à le repousser en haut de la tour en était surement la preuve. Pourtant, elle avait essayé, jusqu'au bout, de prouver à tout le monde, en commençant par elle-même, que non, elle n'appartenait pas à Tom, mais il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence. Alors elle essayait tant bien que mal de penser à autre chose, en se donnant à fond en cours, mais aussi et surtout au quidditch. Le sport vidait la tête c'était bien connu. Jusqu'au point où ses joueurs allaient la détester parce qu'elle les gardait jusqu'à des heures indues. Mais ce n'était pas grave aux yeux de la jeune femme. Ce soir là, en sortant de l'entrainement, elle avait prit le temps de ranger tout le matériel pendant que son équipe partait à la douche, et ils étaient déjà presque tous partis quand elle entra dans les vestiaires. Elle mit l'eau chaude au maximum et resta là, sous le jet, pendant un bon quart d'heure, avant de sortir, les cheveux dégoulinant dans son dos, enroulée dans une grande serviette blanche, et revint dans le vestiaire. Elle était à la recherche de sa baguette pour sécher ses cheveux en vitesse, quand une ombre adossée contre les casiers la fit sursauter.

-C'est ça que tu cherches ?

Tom... Encore et toujours Tom. Il n'aurait donc jamais fini de la persécuter ? Dans ses longs doigts fins, il tenait la baguette de la jeune femme, s'amusant à la faire sauter entre ses mains. Will fronça les sourcils. D'une main, elle maintint sa serviette resserrée autour d'elle, et de l'autre, tendit la main vers Tom :

-Rend-la moi. Tu n'as rien à faire ici, c'est le vestiaire des filles, tu devrais le savoir, monsieur le préfet.

Tom sourit.

-Allons Blaine, pas besoin d'avoir peur, et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais jamais vue nue.

Will rougit violemment alors qu'un frisson parcourait son épine dorsale en souvenir de la nuit des vacances de Pâques, l'année précédente.

-Ma baguette, Tom. Tout de suite.

L'ignorant royalement, Tom se redressa et fit un pas en arrière.

-C'est vrai ce que j'ai entendu dire ? Toi et Harmond, c'est fini ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas. Donne moi ma baguette.

-Hum... non. J'ai une meilleure idée. Tu assouvies ma curiosité, et alors, j'envisagerai de te la rendre. Qu'en dis-tu ?

-Je ne joue pas avec toi.

Et sur cette réponse cassante, elle ouvrit son casier et prit son uniforme. Il était tentant de donner un violant coup de batte à Jedusor, à ce moment précis, hélas, toutes les battes étaient sous clef. Dommage... Tom n'avait pourtant pas décidé de se laisser abattre, malgré le ton catégorique et le revirement de situation. Depuis quand ne se laissait-elle plus provoqué ? C'était nouveau ça... Soupirant, il prit la baguette par sa pointe et la tendit à la jeune femme.

-Tien, je te la rends. Je suis désormais à ta merci, Mina.

Le ton était narquois, mais le surnom, que Tom seul lui donnait, la fit se crisper. Elle se retourna, le regarda avec circonspection, hésitant à prendre son dut. Mais Tom lui sourit, et avança le bras encore plus en avant. Hésitante, elle prit sa baguette, et Tom la lâcha.

-Tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile.

-C'est quoi, ton but, Tom ?

-Je te l'ai dis, savoir si c'est vrai pour Harmond et toi.

-En quoi ça te regarde ?

-Parce que si c'était vrai, ça ferait un obstacle de moins pour te récupérer, voilà tout.

Il avait dit ça avec tellement de naturel que Will en aurait presque été choquée si elle ne l'avait pas aussi bien connut.

-Avoue-le, Mina. Je l'ai senti quand je t'ai embrassée. Tu n'arrives pas à m'oublier. Je sais que j'ai déconné l'année dernière, et j'en suis désolé. Mais je sais que ce que j'ai fais était mal, et je suis prêt à vouloir faire ça mieux. S'il te plait... ?

Voir Tom Jedusor presque suppliant avait quelque chose de jouissif, il fallait le reconnaître. Will pourtant n'était pas convaincue. Elle posa sa baguette dans son casier, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Ce n'était presque plus choquant d'être là en serviette devant lui.

-Je te connais Tom, tu ne changeras jamais.

-Et c'est ça qui te plait chez moi...

L'atmosphère changea soudain. Les lampes s'éteignirent et ils se retrouvèrent dans la pénombre. Il lui sembla que Tom avait disparut, elle ne le discernait plus en face d'elle.

-Tom, arrête, tu me fais peur, ce n'est pas drôle. Tom ?

Elle tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, essayant de le retrouver, mais rien, c'était comme si soudain, elle était seule dans la pièce. A taton, elle essaya de retrouver sa baguette, mais impossible de retrouver l'ouverture de son casier. Et puis une main se referma sur son bras humide. Elle se sentit attirée avant d'arriver contre son torse recouvert de son pull de serpentard.

-Peur ? Tu n'as peur de rien Will, sauf qu'on te mette en cage. C'est pour ça que tu as rompu avec moi, pour ça aussi que tu ne veux pas que tes parents te dictent ta conduite. Je ne peux pas te promettre que tu n'auras jamais de raisons de me craindre, mais je peux t'assurer qu'avec moi, jamais personne ne te mettra en cage.

« Sauf si je le décide » ajouta-t-il mentalement. Elle était à lui, et à lui seul.

-Tom...

-Chut... susurra-t-il, ses lèvres proches de celles de Will.

Cela ressemblait à un sifflement de Serpent. Mais Will n'eut pas le temps de méditer les paroles de Tom, qui au fond, avaient sans doute un semblant de vérité, que déjà, les lèvres du jeune homme se collèrent aux siennes, et cette-fois, elle ne chercha pas à résister. Alors Tom laissa libre court à sa passion refoulée, mal apaisée avec Amélia ces derniers mois. Le baiser passionné de Tom fit presque mal à Will, mais ses gémissements n'avaient aucun effet sur lui, si ce n'était l'exciter encore plus. Et sa passion se communiqua à la jeune femme. Elle l'aida à retirer sa robe de sorcier et son pull en laine, avant de tirer sur sa cravate. Tom abandonna là ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, et prit Will par le bras pour l'entrainer vers les douches où il la plaqua contre la paroi carrelée. Il l'embrassa encore et encore, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux mouillés alors qu'elle se débattait avec les boutons de sa chemise. Une fois torse nu, il ouvrit la serviette de Will et la lui arracha presque, elle finit par terre. Tom entreprit d'embrasser son corps, centimètre par centimètre, descendant peu à peu, par des baisers qui se faisaient morsure. Elle était à lui et il avait bien l'intention que tout le monde le sache, en la marquant comme sienne. Will se laissa faire, passant ses mains dans les cheveux noirs bouclés du jeune homme. Il remonta jusqu'à son visage, l'embrassa passionnément. Elle laissa courir ses doigts jusqu'à la boucle de son pantalon qu'elle défit sans difficulté. Tom s'en débarrassa ainsi que de son caleçon et la prit là, contre le mur en carrelage glacé de la douche des vestiaires de quidditch. Personne ne pouvait les entendre, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de plaquer sa main contre la bouche de Will pour l'empêcher de gémir. Elle jouit la première, et quand ses muscles se contractèrent autour de lui, Tom jouit à son tour. Il avait gagné, une fois de plus. Il gagnait toujours.


	24. Chapter 24

La sixième, puis la septième année à Poudlard se déroulèrent sans anicroche. Tom tint sa promesse, de ne plus interférer et la garder aussi proche de lui, mais aussi d'être plus gentil. Will en était ravie. Mais dans les faits, c'était plus subtile que ça. Peu à peu, Tom avait réussi à la retourner contre sa famille, ou du moins à l'en éloigner. Aussi, le jour de la remise de leurs diplôme, ils étaient tous les deux prêts à quitter le pays.

-Tu es certaine que tu veux me suivre ? Ta vie entière est ici, demanda faussement Tom.

Will soupira.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ici, à t'attendre ? Mes parents me trouveront un jeune homme riche à épouser et quand tu reviendras, si jamais tu revenais, j'aurais eus deux enfants, et une maison à tenir. Ma vie aurait fini avant d'avoir commencé. Ca paraît sympa comme perspective tu ne trouves pas ? Avait-elle ajouté, ironique.

Tom avait ricané, avant de l'attirer dans ses bras.

-Tu pourrais épouser Harmond... lâcha-t-il l'air de rien.

Will lui fit les gros yeux, mais ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Ils avaient eut cette discussion mille fois. Non, c'était non. Leurs affaires étaient prêtes, ils allaient partir, pour l'Europe de l'Est. Officiellement, pour voir le monde, officieusement, Tom voulait poursuivre ses recherches. Ne jamais mourir. Trouver un moyen de devenir immortel, imbattable. Et s'il emmenait Will, c'était pour son agrément personnel, du moins essayait-il de se le faire croire. En repensant aux derniers mois écoulés, il ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner de la facilité avec laquelle son plan avait fonctionné. Déformer les intentions des parents de Will en prêtant à leurs lettres des sens cachés, puis faire de même avec sa sœur, surtout après son mariage avec ce garçon que la jeune fille ne supportait pas, mariage auquel elle n'avait pas eut le droit d'inviter Tom. Ses parents ne l'avaient d'ailleurs jamais rencontré, et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. Lucy n'était pas un problème. Tom ne s'en faisait pas par rapport à ça. Elle était de toute façon un peu trop occuper de son côté pour essayer de ramener sa meilleure amie sur le chemin dont Tom l'avait écartée, d'après ce que Théodore avait sous entendu, il l'avait mise enceinte, l'imbécile. Ils devaient se marier au plus vite pour préserver les apparences. Tom en ricanait. Il avait fait attention à ce que jamais ce genre de choses n'arrive avec Will. Un bébé ? Non mais vraiment... Plus rien ne les retenait en Angleterre. Il avait forgé Will à son image, sans attache, sans amis ou presque. Elle n'avait plus que lui au monde, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait cherché. D'une certaine manière, en lui offrant la liberté qu'elle cherchait, il l'avait enfermée. Mais en regardant la pierre qu'il lui avait offert, il voyait clairement qu'à sa couleur, elle était sereine, prête à le suivre jusqu'au bout. Ils avaient prévu de partir dès le lendemain, tous deux avaient passé leur permit de transplaner. Pour leur dernière nuit à l'école, ils avaient décidé de faire les choses bien, chacun dans leur chambre. Le meilleur élève que l'école avait jamais connu se devait de passer une dernière nuit exemplaire.

-Tu m'écriras, lui demanda Lucy, angoissée.

-Tous les jours ! Répondit Will en serrant son amie dans ses bras.

La séparation était plus difficile pour la blonde que pour la brune. Will passa une main dans les cheveux aux reflets châtains de son amie.

-Tu ne seras pas là pour mon mariage.

Elle avait l'air si angoissée.

-Je ne serai jamais loin, envois moi un hibou et je reviens. Promis.

Elle lui tendit son petit doigt, que l'autre serra avec le sien, amusée, souriant malgré ses traits tirés. Lucy avait fini par s'endormir, plus sereine. Will en avait profité pour regagner son lit. Dessus, une lettre qu'elle avait reçu l'après midi même, de la part de Nigel. Il avait apprit son départ, Merlin seul savait comment, et dedans, il l'assurait qu'il serait toujours là, si elle avait besoin de lui. Cela l'avait touché. Depuis qu'ils avaient rompus, ils ne s'étaient presque par parlés. Sa mère avait dut le mettre au courant, c'était la seule explication. Personne dans sa famille n'avait comprit sa décision. Dans l'espoir de la ramener à la raison, son père avait menacé de lui couper les vivres. Devant son obstination et par orgueil, il l'avait fait. Ils n'avaient pas d'argent, ou très peu, pourtant elle avait une confiance aveugle en Tom, ils y arriveraient.

Le lendemain matin, dans le hall, les adieux étaient venus. Tom, qui se faisait déjà appeler Voldemort, mais uniquement par sa clique la plus proche, leur faisait ses adieux, mais quiconque aurait put entendre la conversation aurait comprit que cela n'avait rien d'amical. Il fallut que Dumbledore s'approche, avec sa grande barbe rousse, pour que tous s'éloignent.

-Vous nous quittez, monsieur Jedusor ?

-N'est ce pas normal, professeur ? Je viens de terminer ma dernière année.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr... L'Europe de l'Est, alors ? Avec Mademoiselle Blaine... ?

Les sourcils de Tom froncèrent, mais il ne releva pas. Le professeur de métamorphose soupira.

-Ne faites rien que vous pourrez regretter, Tom.

Et sur ces paroles énigmatiques, Dumbledore tourna les talons. Tom le suivit des yeux, avant de les arrêter sur Will, que Lucy ne voulait pas lâcher malgré les tentatives de Théodore. Ils allaient y passer la nuit. Enfin, Théo attira Lucy dans ses bras, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Au secours ! Will s'approcha de Tom, et lui prit la main. Elle ne lui avait rien dit de la lettre de Nigel, il allait hurler sinon. Ils passèrent la grille de l'école, là où il était de nouveau possible de transplaner.

-Prête ?

Elle hocha la tête. Ils étaient partis.

* * *

><p><p>

_Quelques années plus tard_

La porte de la maison claqua si fort, que Will crût qu'elle allait s'écrouler. Ils étaient revenus de leur périple quelques semaines plus tôt. Des années à courir le monde, à la recherche de formes de magies complètement absurdes, ou alors véritablement inquiétante. Rien ne semblait altérer Tom, ni l'arrêter. Pourtant, il n'avait plus rien de commun avec le jeune garçon qu'elle avait décidé de suivre. Physiquement, son corps avait souffert de ses expériences, ses yeux étaient devenus rouges, son visage s'était émacié, ses cheveux étaient plus longs qu'avant, plus sales aussi. La maison était un peu à son image. Noire, délabrée. Depuis leur retour, Will ne pouvait pas en sortir, pas qu'elle n'en avait pas la possibilité, mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Des années, entières, qu'elle venait de passer à le soutenir dans toutes ses découvertes, pour le bien de la sorcellerie, disait-il. Elle le croyait, car quand on connait les pires parcelles de quelque chose, on peut les éviter, les contourner. Pourtant, au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'il y avait plus que ça. Mais les rares fois où elle avait essayé de le ramener à la raison, en le menaçant par exemple, de le quitter, il était devenu violent, pas directement envers elle, mais en brisant des objets, parfois précieux. La plupart du temps, il se calmait soudain brusquement en voyant son effroi, avant de s'effondrer à ses genoux, la suppliant de ne pas le laisser. Il lui avait fallut une éternité, mais il avait osé lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Le pensait-il vraiment ? Elle avait peur de se poser cette question. Pourtant, la cage qu'il avait ouverte pour elle s'était vite refermée. Elle avait reçu une lettre de la mère de Lucy, quelques mois après leur départ. Elle avait effectivement épousé Théodore, mais était morte en mettant l'enfant au monde. Le bébé était mort aussi. Quand elle avait parlé à Tom de rentrer pour assister à l'enterrement, il n'avait pas voulu en entendre parler. Elle avait baissé la tête. Il la contrôlait totalement, et elle s'en rendait compte désormais, depuis leur retour, mais elle était trop faible pour réagir. Il avait drainé toute son énergie, peu à peu. Interdiction de dire à ses parents qu'elle était rentrée, ou à n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs. Ils vivaient dans une misère que Will supportait difficilement, bien qu'elle ait dut s'y habituer pendant leurs pérégrinations. Elle n'avait pas peur de Tom, sans véritablement oser le quitter. Il le savait. Elle l'aimait, désespérément, et il était en train de la tuer. Pourtant, une lueur s'était allumer dans son esprit, un fol espoir, quand ils avaient apprit que le poste de Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal était à pourvoir à Poudlard. Tom venait de s'y rendre pour essayer de l'obtenir. Et au bruit de la porte, cela ne s'était pas bien passé.

Will, allongée dans le lit à baldaquin sombre, dans cette chambre qu'elle quittait à peine depuis leur retour, attendait qu'il se montre. Elle n'eut pas à patienter bien longtemps, puisqu'il gravit les marches quatre à quatre et ouvrit la porte à la volée pour pénétrer dans la pièce.

-Dumbledore est un idiot ! Il ne comprend rien, rien ! Comment ose-t-il ? Je vais le lui faire payer. Jamais il ne trouvera quelqu'un pour ce poste, pas tant que je respirerai. Je vais lui montrer qui je suis.

Il continua à menacer et grogner dans le vide. Will ne disait rien, se contentant de le regarder. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne disait plus rien quand il parlait comme ça, il finissait toujours par se calmer. Finalement, il posa ses yeux sur elle, et grimpa sur le lit à son côté, pour s'y allonger, sa tête sur le ventre de la jeune femme, qui se mit à jouer avec ses cheveux.

-Tu verras. Un jour, il me craindra, comme tout le monde dans cette foutue île, et même dans le monde entier, on me respectera, et on ne voudra plus jamais se détourner de moi !

Il faisait référence à son père, elle le savait. Ne disant rien, Will continua ses caresses, tendre.

-Tu auras tout ce dont tu as rêvé, je ferai de toi une reine...

Une reine de l'ombre, un jouet qu'on exhibe. Tout ce qu'il lui avait promit de lui éviter, on en revenait là. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui susurrait ces paroles, alors que son cœur hurlait qu'il ne voulait que son bien. Elle ne savait plus. Tom finit par s'endormir. Il ne dirait plus rien ce soir, mais elle en était certaine, sa vengeance contre Dumbledore était proche.

* * *

><p><p>

Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plus, il est un peu plus dark. On arrive vers la fin de la fic, même si je ne suis pas capable d'estimer le nombre de chaps restants (5 tout au plus ;) ). En attendant, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews ^^

Bisous bisous


End file.
